


Stage Dive to My Heart

by Madame_Klancealot



Series: Stage dive to my heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Dance Instructor Lance, Dancer Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rockstar keith, Rough Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith is the lead singer of the well-known band Voltron! Legendary Defender. He performs at a concert for a community college and during a stage dive is met with a pair of ocean eyes. He never finds those eyes until one day in a coffee shop five years later.





	1. Keith finds something bluer than the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This story just came to mind last night and I had to start it. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this story, but I tihnk it's going to be a fun one with lots of angst and fluff. 
> 
> Omg, and the lyrics are so bad and cheesy, I just had to make something up so sorry if you cringe.
> 
>  
> 
> *Just want to note that I am not encouraging any one to cheat or anything. This will be a triangle drama and some people like that, plus it gives more drama. But, I'm keeping the unfaithfulness to a bare minimum. (I hope..)*

Keith was strumming his guitar when he noticed from backstage how tonight’s turn up was. He loved a good show, and a crowded audience always made him go all jittery before a gig. Tonight’s show was happening at a community college in a small town. Sure, he was the lead singer of _Voltron! Legendary Defender_ and had been doing this for the past two years, but sometimes when he did smaller gigs he would feel the butterflies in his stomach flapping more than usual.

«Keith, you ready? We’re going on in ten.» Allura said, strumming her bass.

Pidge was checking out her keyboard and arguing with Hunk who was positioning himself behind his drum-set.

«Damn, I can feel it. This is gonna be a good show.» Keith smiled his toothy grin.

The sold-out concerts he had lately were always a lot of fun, but they drained him to the core and he couldn’t take any pleasantries after the gigs. With a smaller concert like this, he would be able to relax and talk with his fans if he wished to.

«Alright everyone, we go on any minute now. After the first three songs we’ll have a short break and then we og back on. I know we’re at a smaller location than we usually do, but please, let’s not make a repeat of last time.» Shiro, their manager gestured a stern look at the band, especially towards their lead singer Keith.

«Hey! Don’t blame me for what happened. I was pushed into it.» Keith blamed, looking mildly upset. Although, he loved doing things without going through with Shiro first.

Last gig, he decided to stage dive and ended up loving it. Shiro was furious and had to give Keith a long lecture on the safety protocalls with stage diving and so forth. Keith had ignored every single word Shiro had to say. Yeah, he was his big brother and he loved him, but when Shiro turned into their manager, Keith felt the rush and urge to piss him off. He was the leader of this band, he was the face of their music. He would do whatever he pleased to do.

Keith had always dreamed of forming a band. When he finally graduated highschool, him and his best friend Pidge decided college wasn’t for them and decided to finally form the band of their dreams. They held auditions and found Allura on base and Hunk on drums. It didn’t take long until someone discovered their music and wanted to sign them. They had a different style in music than any other pop punk bands. Their name for one was attractive to their fans, and Keith himself wasn’t all that bad to look at.

When their first manager went behind their backs to sellout their music to other lables and artists, Shiro stepped in as the band’s new manager and everything had been going smoothly since. Two years as a well-known band in the states had been doing things good for Keith and he was super excited for tonight’s gig.

«How were you pushed into it when you were the one who decided to jump into the crowd!?» Shiro yelled at Keith, hands bunching into fists at his sides.

Keith just smirked at Shiro and pushed past him to get on stage. He had an audience waiting.

«Just let him be. You know he won’t listen to you.» Allura reminded Shiro, while Keith was still listening.

Keith tsked at Allura’s remark to Shiro but ingnored it when he made it out on stage. The crowd went wild with applause and hollers of his name when he made it to the microphone stand.

«How’s everyone doing!?» Keith shouted through the microphone.

The place was packed with almost three thousand students ready to listen to Keith rock out. They were out in an open field outside the school, and more people were making their way into the stage area.

Allura, Pidge and Hunk found their designates spots and held their instruments ready. Keith released a toothy grin their way, nodding for them to get ready to play.

«We are Voltron! Legendary Defender, and we thank you guys for coming out here tonight to listen to us. Now are we ready to fucking rock!» Keith screamed.

The audience mirrored his scream and applauded loudly when Keith rung his guitar for their first song.

«This first song is called, Stage Dive to My Heart.» Keith purred through the microphone, loosening his vocals for the pop punk love song.

He sang the song with such a force that he noticed the closest audiences swooning to his silky smooth rocker voice. He kept on singing, looking forward to scream the chorus of his favorite song so far in his career.

 _I see you smiling to the crowd_  
with that smug look  
make my heart feel all jumpy

 _Can’t you see me_  
in the crowd  
oh baby  
Yeah You look so good up there working that mic  
Oh, I’m gonna need you to

 _Stage dive to my heart_  
Stage dive to my heart  
Stage dive to my heart  
(Oooh yeah)

When he got to the bridge of the song, Allura jammed out to a solo giving Keith a look that said she was having a blast on stage. While Allura was doing her solo he decided to do something risky again. He knew it was too early but he was so hyped up by the crowd that it just had to be done. Especially to this particular song. He was going to do a repeat of last time. He looked forward to Shiro’s angry face after the show. It was going to be so worth it in the end.

Keith pulled the strap to his guitar over his head and gave it to Pidge. «The hell, Keith!?» She screamed when the guitar made its way to her arms.

Keith went further back on the stage until he was standing right in front of Hunk. «Not again, dude. Shiro’s gonna kill you!» Hunk shouted when he saw his ready stance.

«That’s the plan!» Keith shouted back until he ran for the crowd and stage dived right into the heart of his fans.

Just like Keith thought, he was the head of this show. He did as he pleased, Shiro wouldn’t be the one to decide his fate. And fate made him jump.

Feeling the freeing sensation of diving into the crowd felt amazing. Keith could feel their hands gripping his back, his ass, his legs; holding him up while he surfed the crowd. Allura pointed her bass to Pidge who then started to play her own solo until Keith was able to make his way back to the stage. He started looking into the crowd to get their attention and surf him back to the stage until a sudden blue gaze caught his stare. What struck him when his dark eyes met the boy’s blue ones was electrifying. He only managed to get a seconds worth of a glimpse of who the eyes belonged to until his feet found the edge of the stage.

Still in a daze, Keith tried to take in what he just saw. A bronze tan face with a long slender nose, peachy puckered lips and those eyes. He tried to imagined the bluest ocean he could think of and it wouldn’t even compare to the blue on that boy. When he finally found his footing on stage, he tried to make a view out into the crowd to find the blue gaze. Lips curling into a frown, there was no chance in hell he would be able to find him. Allura jabbed the tip of her bass in Keith’s back to hint him to take the mic.

«Fuck yeah! Who doesn’t love a good crowd surf?» Keith screamed into the mic, trying to scope out the crowd one more time before starting a new song.

The blue gaze was gone and a hole started to form in Keith’s chest. He started the next song and sang until his throat begged to stop.

*_*

«Motherfucking, you never listen to me. I am disappointed in you Keith, but you put on a good show.» Shiro was flinging papers on the table when the band sat down back stage catching their breaths.

All Keith could think about during Shiro’s tangent was the ocean, he didn’t notice the papers flying on the table in front of him.

«Keith? Keeeeeith!?» Allura shouted in his ear.

«The fuck, what. What is it?» Keith jolted, giving everyone in the room a squinted stare.

Shiro pointed to the table with the papers spread across it. «What are these? Contracts, Shiro you’re not managing for us anymore?» Keith looked surprised and hurt.

Shiro turned around, not wanting to look at the band when he told them the news. «I can’t do this any more Keith. It’s too much work and pressure babysitting you. You’re twenty years old but you still act like a child. I’m quitting as your manager to try something else. You guys will receive a new manager soon, but until then Allura will make all of the decisions.» Shiro said, prepared for the outburst.

«The fuck she’s in charge. I made this band.» Keith shouted

«Hey! _We_ made this band, dude! And I agree with Shiro. You’re too rash, Keith. We need someone who can think things through and make good decisions when it comes to the band’s future. We want to make global, don’t we?» Pidge interjected, using a lighter tone to get to Keith.

«Fine, whatever. Good luck with your new life, bro. Not that we ever needed you. I’m going to bed.» Keith left in a hurry with the others shouting after him to not leave and talk things through. It was no use, Keith couldn’t think about anything else except for those eyes. He wanted to find them, but he knew it would be impossible.

 

 


	2. A lot can happen in five years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Keith's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, oh man. I am so invested in this story now!

_ Five years later _

 

Keith pulled down the brown papers that were taped to the shop windows in the heart of Chesapeake Square. The sign with bright red letters shined in the mid-day lighting reading _Red Lion Guitars_. It wasn’t the largest of shops in the square, but it belonged to him and he could finally be at peace for a while. 

 

Keith smiled softly to himself when he stood outside the shop’s automatic doors looking in. Guitars of different sizes and colors filled the walls and the counter stood in the center for him to invite and welcome any customers. When he looked up at the smaller sign dangling from the roof of the automatic doors, he read Vocal Coaching by request in black lettering. 

 

Keith loved the idea of opening up a guitar shop after what happened to the band two years ago, but he couldn’t let go of it just yet. He felt that offering vocal coaching on the side of selling instruments would be the way to go for the mean time. He nodded to himself, dusted his hands from the remains of the brown paper he threw away and stepped inside. 

 

The shop wouldn’t officially open until after the weekend. Keith still had some minor maintenances to fix when it came to the cashier and certain inventory slips he forgot. He didn’t know the first thing about opening or starting a business, he just knew that he had to get away from all the fame and his former bandmates. And Shiro. 

 

Thinking about his brother always teared at a heart string. Shiro betrayed him in more ways than one. He would never forgive him for what he did, although he did some shitty things too back then. Certain memories of their time as _Voltron! Legendary Defender_ made him warm and happy, but for the most part all he could remember were the bad times. 

 

Being nationally famous was draining and changed him in more ways than one. Keith knew he was a spoiled brat during that time and neglected everyone around him. He often felt at times if it were his fault for the downfall of his band. 

 

Pidge didn’t talk to him anymore. Hunk quit the bad quite early. Just a year after Shiro quit as their manager, Hunk decided to leave the band because of Keith’s tyranny and Allura’s bad decision making. Allura wounded up being the worst of them all, she backstabbed and betrayed all of them. It was no wonder that VLD was going to fail. 

 

Keith locked the doors behind him and went to the back room to check out any other files he might have missed before opening day. Once he entered the office he was met with pictures from his lead-singer days. He never regretted being the lead singer of VLD, he always had a blast on stage and he knew he was a good singer and song writer. Unfortunately, their fate was destined for failure because of different opinions, among other things. Keith picked up a framed picture of him together with Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Shiro posing in front of a sea of photographers during a music awards he couldn’t remember. When his eyes caught Allura's and Shiro’s smiling faces he made a tsking noise and set the framed photo down quite hard on the desk. 

 

_Voltron! Legendary Defender_ became nationally famous for five years until a fateful decision in the making teared them all apart. Once the band decided to break up and the members all hated each other, Keith felt there was nothing else for him to do. All he knew he could do was sing and play his guitar. He never went to college, never had a passion for anything else besides music, he knew it would be hard to go solo and refused to do that. He was wealthy and knew he could live off of the money he earned but he needed to do something with his life. He hated being bored with a passion.

 

After the band broke up two years ago, Keith decided to travel the world and learn about new cultures and just escape his old reality for a while. He wounded up loving Japan and bought an apartment there and stayed for over a year. He was an orphan and didn’t have any real siblings holding him back so being in a complete foreign country where no one could bother him was the best idea he had in a long, long time. 

 

In Japan he found a job at a record shop and loved it. He had a difficult time with the language, but he knew when he moved to Japan that he was fast learner and took a language class on the side to get even better. After a couple months he found himself understanding the people and their wonderful language and it was all smooth sailing working in the record shop. 

 

He also had an on and off boyfriend while he lived in Japan. Keith was never a big fan of long-term relationships or even the term love was a word he never wanted to be familiar with. His boyfriend in Japan was just someone to spend the quiet times with and to release certain urges. Living in the heart of Tokyo was a dream come true but all dreams come to an end, and it was something Keith was prepared for. His working visa was expiring and it was such a tired process to go through. His boyfriend dumped his ass too not long before his visa expired because Keith knew he could be a real dick sometimes. He had a line of people who could list up all of his fuckeries from the past. 

 

Once his visa expired a year and a half later, he quit his job at the record shop and flew back to the states to find something new to do. He never wanted to admit that he wished someone was waiting for him back home, but there was no one who waited for him. Not a single soul asked where he had been the past year and a half. His apartment in L.A. was just as he had left it. He paid for the apartment while he lived in Tokyo using it as a storage unit to keep all of his important belongings and guitars. When it came to the people who used to be important in his life, no one had heard he even left. The thought made Keith clench his jaw when he sat down to open his computer. 

 

Once he realized no one was waiting for him back in L.A., he decided then to start all over and turn a new leaf with his life. His days in VLD were over and he knew he would never join the band if they ever wanted to regroup or any other band ever again. His singing days were numbered now, except he loved singing, and the thought of giving vocal lessons suddenly sparked his mind and became a wonderful idea, but he didn’t want to do it in L.A. He needed to get a away, far, far away.

 

Once he sold his apartment and all of his belongings were stored in a moving truck. He set his course for a small town he remembered he once had a concert almost five years ago. Chesapeake Bay in Virginia was a town he never forgot. It was the town where he had a concert for a local community college, and it was also during that concert he met those blue eyes. Keith felt his spine going all tingling when he thought about the bright blue eyes. He had never forgotten them and he remembered so well that night everything he did to try and find the boy who wore them, but it was a mystery that never got solved and he gave up quickly. 

 

But now, four and half years later. After being a cocky idiot, living in a foreign country and finally finding a new passion, he decided to move to that small town and open a guitar shop and offer vocal coaching and it was the best and most subtle idea he had in a long time. 

 

He flew to Chesapeake and found a shop for rent in the middle of the square, along with plenty of other shops, a bakery and a dance studio which had recently opened when he visited the area six months ago. The shop was a perfect size for selling guitars and it also had two rooms; one for his office and one for his vocal coaching which he now had sound proofed and could give guitar lessons too if he ever wanted to in the future. Once he knew this was the shop and the place to move to, he signed the lease and six months later and two days to go, he would open his shop and live his new life. 

 

He found an apartment just two minutes to walk from the square and couldn’t move in until last week because the owners had the lease until then. So ever since, Keith had been flying back and forth from his apartment in L.A. to Chesapeake to make sure the shop was doing fine during the reparations and restorations while he lived in the old apartment till the new one was ready. He knew it was a bad decision to do that but his old apartment had all of his stuff and he did’t like moving all that much, and he knew he had the money to fly back and forth. But once the owners moved out, all of his stuff was shipped on the day and he finally got to move in. 

 

Keith opened his laptop and was met with a desktop background of him and Pidge throwing rock signs to the camera. A sadness tugged at his heart whenever he thought about Pidge. They met when Keith was a junior in high school, and Pidge was a freshman. He was the school rebel and loner, always hiding in the music room playing his guitar or screaming songs. One day Pidge had found her way into the music room and digged Keith’s pipes and they became friends instantly when Pidge told him her dream was to form a band and go global. She played the keyboard after a lot of discussions and arguments with her parents who forced her to play classics on piano for eight years straight. She was fed up and wanted to make new music with a keyboard, and Keith loved that idea. They were inseparable from that day and all they ever did or talked about was music related. But now, after what happened to the band, Pidge and him haven’t talked in over three years and it hurt like a bitch. 

 

Keith took a sip of his coffee and winced. «Fuck, this is bad. I need some real shit.» He said, placing the mug back on the desk and closing his laptop. 

 

He had only been really living here for just about a week and everything he’d been doing the last week had been shop-related which meant he hadn’t been able to check out the town. The only place he had been to the last week was the small grocery store right around the corner. The lady behind the counter had recommended a coffee shop just down two blocks from the square and told Keith to check it out if he ever got the time. He felt that this was that time. Now that the shop was finished and almost all of the payments were through. And since no one recognized him as the lead singer from a well-known band gone bad, he knew he could risk going out to the public now. 

 

It was a funny thought though, since he knew no one would recognize him as the lead singer of VLD anyways since he felt he had grown and matured so much these past five years. His face caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He’d let his short black hair grow out till it reached his shoulders. His face had gotten longer and slimmer with high sharp cheekbones. His eyes pierced in his reflection when the light hit his face. They were a dark coal color but when they got dark enough, purple specks would dance in his irises. He knew his eyes were strange and different but they were nothing compared to the bluest ocean he had ever seen five years ago. 

 

The blue gaze that caught him during his stage dive five years ago had become a burnt memory in his mind. Not a day went by and those blue eyes would suddenly appear in his mind and make his whole body convulse into a melting pond. He would do anything to find that stare, to find that boy those eyes belonged to. It drove him crazy the first year after the concert. He had gone through all of the ticket purchases, gone through the school's archive of students, and even gone around asking the locals about eyes bluer than the ocean, but the locals had just burst out in a scream and asked for his autograph or just looked at him like a crazy person. 

 

He shook his head a couple times and splashed water in his face before he tied his long hair in a low ponytail. «Fuck, wonder what the chances would be if I met him here….» Keith asked himself quietly looking down into the sink, hands pressed firmly on the white porcelain. 

 

He didn’t even know if that boy was even from this town, Keith just had a feeling he might find something here and went with his gut like he usually did even though going with his gut usually ended up in flames. He was hoping that this choice would be able to put out those flames for once.

 

Keith never knew that a pair of eyes could do something like that to him. As soon as he caught that stare mid crowd surf, he felt his whole body jolt and since then he knew he had to find him. For some odd reason he felt he just knew that if he ever found that boy something good would happen, something that would become a better change in his life. 

Keith took one last look in the mirror before pulling on his red leather jacket. He knew he wanted his lead singer days to be left in the past, but he had to have something to remember it by and this was his favorite jacket and he still fit in it so no way was he getting rid of it. Besides, Pidge gave it to him the day they finally formed their band and came up with the name. 

 

He locked the shop behind him and took one more look at the red lettering on the large glass windows, and the guitars lined up in the display window. He had a feeling that this new life was a good choice and went to get a large cup of joe to sooth his nerves before opening day. 

 

The sign outside the coffee shop read _Oriande Coffeehouse_ and looked just like any old coffee shop on the outside, except the inside had more of space theme to it. The place was refined and light, except for the tables and chairs looking like they were found on a different planet, and the menu had weird names for the different kinds of coffee varieties to choose from. Keith got in line and took a good look at the menu above the counter, not sure what he wanted to choose. All the names sounded too weird to him. 

 

When he finally reached the counter still not sure what any of the menu items contained, he thought he would just ask for a black coffee and hope for the best. 

 

«Hey there, what can I get ya?» A smooth voice sounded before Keith could look up. He was still lost in thought looking at the same menu resting on the counter. 

 

«Can I just get a regular cup of coffe…» Keith stopped mid sentence when he finally lifted his head and was met with eyes bluer than the ocean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the info dumping, but I hope the end was worth it. ;)


	3. Purple is his favorite color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is in shock and Lance is in even more shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to write another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Mabel is my spirit animal. ;P

«One large cup of joe coming right up.» The man with the blue eyes said, curling his lips into a cute smile.

 

Keith was speechless, all he could do while the man before him was writing down his order was stare at him. The man made a twisting face and tilted his head, blue eyes zapping Keith. He didn’t know what to do except just stare at his beautiful face. Keith was stunned by it which gave him a hard time trying to form any words at all when the man just stood there staring at him with his thin brows furrowed. 

 

«This is where you tell me your name.» The tan man said, leaning his elbow on the counter, to-go cup in his other hand. 

 

Keith was still in shock staring deeply into those familiar blue eyes. He gulped and was just about to open his mouth until the man held a finger up to shut him up. 

 

«On second thought, how about I try and guess it? Or I can give you a nickname?» The blue-eyed man said, giving Keith a cute wink. 

 

The line behind Keith had dissolved, he gave the blue-eyed beauty a curt nod and all he could do was stand there waiting to see what the tan man would guess. 

 

«Let’s see. Let me see, you’re not the tallest of men I’ve seen and for some reason I feel like punk rock is your choice of music. You also have raven black hair and you suit the color red, although purple is my favorite color.» A wicked grin escaped him while he continued talking, pen in one hand at the ready to write on Keith’s to-go cup. 

 

«Lance! Can you shut the fuck up and just write a down a damn name. People are waiting behind the poor guy. You can flirt after work.» The barista behind the blue-eyed man screamed while she was steaming some milk. 

 

«Language Mabel, we’re at work you know. These people, our precious customers, can hear your dirty little mouth.» The man who’s name Keith heard was Lance said. 

 

«Fine, fine. How about I make your coffee and you can tell me your name during my break?» Lance said, his ocean blue-eyes turning into a dark blue storm in the fluorescent lighting. 

 

Keith was still speechless and simply nodded in the man’s direction. 

 

«Sweet. Mabel! Take the till, I’m making this one.» He grabbed the short, stocky girl and switched places with her. 

 

«Goddamnit Lance, I know I’m small but you don’t have to lift me up when you turn me around.» She shot back at him, and smiled apologetically at Keith. 

 

«That’ll be 4.99, just stand at the end of the counter and Lance will be right with you with your coffee.» The girl named Mabel said and smiled her fake worker smile at him, although it looked like it turned into something genuine once Keith grinned back at her and nodded a thank you in her direction. 

 

 

Keith stood by the to-go counter looking at Lance make his coffee. All he asked for was a black coffee but Lance was suddenly working the espresso machine, concocting something. Keith wasn’t sure what. 

 

Lance had mixed in a couple things and put the lid on the to-go cup pulling a purple marker out from his apron. «Let’s see.» He said, tongue slipping out of his mouth while making a concentrated face. Keith felt his cheeks starting to heat while looking at his face. 

 

«There we go.» Lance said cheerily handing the to-go cup to Keith. 

 

Keith took the cup, which felt nice and warm to the touch. «Thanks.» He said quietly, looking at the blue in Lance’s eyes dance. 

 

Keith turned the cup around to see what Lance had guessed his name was. He noticed the ink was in purple, which Lance said was his favorite color and read what he had written. 

 

«Samurai?» Keith chuckled, reading the writing and then noticed the little heart on the i. 

 

«I’m bad at guessing names, and with your light complexion and long black hair, you reminded me of a samurai.» He winked again, blue eyes striking Keith. 

 

Keith took a sip of the scalding black substance Lance made and winced at the super bitter taste.

 

«It’s really bitter, dude.» Keith said, making another sour face towards the to-go cup. 

 

Lance reached for the container with white and brown sugar packets. «So what do you prefer as sweetener then, white or brown sugar?» He asked, holding a packet of each type of sugar. 

 

Keith swallowed again. «I definitely prefer brown sugar.» And his cheeks went into a full bloom of red when he took a look at Lance’s tan complexion when he said it. 

 

Lance smiled at his answer and handed him the packet of brown sugar. «I’m going on break now if you want to sit back and I don’t know tell me your story?» Lance asked looking at Keith with interested eyes. 

 

Keith was so shocked and startled at everything happening now. He finally found the boy with the blue eyes and he’s asking him to get to know each other during his break. _Was this a fucking dream_ , Keith thought. 

 

«Lance! You can’t go on your break now, look at the line and James hasn’t come for his shift yet.» Mabel shouted from the counter and staring deathly daggers at Lance’s direction.

 

«Bummer. I guess I’m needed. We can talk some other time. I assume you just moved here? Haven’t seen your face around, and everyone knows everyone here.» Lance informed, tightening his apron, getting ready to make orders. 

 

«Yeah, just moved in last week. I’ll buy another cup of coffee tomorrow.» Keith said, taking another sip of the bitter substance and made a surprised look when he noticed that the brown sugar sweetened its bitter taste. 

 

«Good, I’ll be here.» Lance said, turning around, pushing Mabel to the side and making orders. 

 

Keith was still in a daze when he left the coffeehouse and headed home. He needed time to take in what just happened. 

 

*_*

 

«Lance, you flirt way too much with the customers. I don’t understand how you’re not fired yet or that any of the customers has filed some kind of restraining order on you.» Mabel laughed when she locked the door to the coffee house. 

 

«What? There’s nothing in the rules that says I can’t flirt with cute guys or girls. I can’t go against who I am.» Lance stated, holding his hand to his heart and looking all dramatic at Mabel’s remark. 

 

«What’s this with Lance and all his flirting? He flirts with everyone, what’s new?» James huffed, mopping the floors. 

 

«Today was different, Lance went with a different strategy when a really and I mean really hot guy ordered a cup of coffee.» Mabel said, while she counted the cashier. 

 

«Oh?» James shot his eyebrows up, looking at Lance who was cleaning the espresso machine. 

 

Lance put his rag down and put both of his hands on his hips being sick of all their joking. «Dude, he was so fucking hot. I had to try something, It’s not like I was going to ask him to go out or anything. Just want to keep my options open.» Lance chuckled, picking up the rag and finished cleaning the espresso machine. 

 

James glared at Lance as this was a conversation they’d had a million times before, and stared at him like he couldn’t understand how he was best friends with this guy. He shook his head and mopped the rest of the floor. 

 

«So, what tactic did he use this time?» James asked Mabel. Lance was taking his apron off and found a table to sit at, resting his face on his hands listening in on what Mabel had to say. 

 

«Instead of getting the hot guy’s name, he said he would make his coffee and guess his name. But he wounded up giving him a cute nickname and drawing a fucking heart on the i. Seriously Lance, you’re such a dork.» Mabel laughed, pulling the closing receipts from the machine and putting them in a folder. 

 

James just wounded up breaking out into a loud laughing fit, hitting Lance’s shoulder a couple times before pulling his own apron off. Lance just let out a loud sigh and made a dreamy face, thinking about the really hot guy that walked in today. He felt bad not getting his real name, but his hopes were up for him buying another coffee tomorrow. Although, he felt those chances were extremely slim. 

 

«He said, he’d come back tomorrow. Man, I feel lucky I work here on the weekends. What if I never got to see him.» Lance said, still in his dreamy state. 

 

«Lance, you do know you have a girlfriend right? Remember, Cherry!» Mabel stated, face-palming.

 

«Yeah, yeah. I know and Cherry is great. But like I said, I need to keep my options open. You never know when she’s gonna dump my ass.» Lance grumbled. 

 

Lance thought about Cherry and what she would have said if she caught him flirting with the hot samurai today. She would probably let it slide and agree on his hotness. Lance decided that what he did was okay and started flipping all the chairs on the tables. 

 

Once everything was cleaned and ready for the lights to turn off Lance thought about how much he looked forward to the next day and hoped he met the hot samurai again and that he got his name this time. 

 

«Lance! Come on.» James yelled from the back door. Lance followed his voice. 

 

«Yeah, yeah. I’m coming, just needed to see if everything looked okay for opening tomorrow.» Lance said, not hiding anything. 

 

James just glared at him with his hands resting in his pockets. They reached their apartment and Lance fished out the keys. «Don’t worry, Griffin. Cherry and I are doing fine. You know I flirt with everyone, I even flirted with you even though you’re tough to get through.» Lance chuckled, opening the door.

 

«Fuck, I remember that. I was so sick of all of your stupid pickup lines and wounded up becoming your room mate instead. I hate to always say it Lance, but you’re just not my type.» James slung his coat off and landed on the couch. 

 

«What? Hot, handsome, hella sexy?» Lance listed, slumping on to his desk chair booting up his computer. 

 

«Male.» James plainly said. 

 

«You’re no fun.» Lance pouted, turning on his recent saved file on his game. 

 

James moved in three years ago when Lance finished his two years at community college. He already knew what he wanted to do in life but his mama forced him to have some sort of education before he pursued his dream. He chose to study something within computer design since it didn’t crave all that much of his time while he kept doing his passion on the side. Dancing. 

 

Once he finished community college and didn’t feel like getting a job right away within computer design because of binding contracts and all that crap. Instead, he got a job at Oriande coffeehouse and started saving money to open a dance studio. What he didn’t know was how fucking expensive it was to own a dancing studio. The rent was more than he had anticipated and just the bills for electricity was more than he could afford. He then decided to just work full time at Oriande and see if he were able to win any dance competitions on the side, which he did. 

 

Lance was amazing at dancing, especially within ballroom dancing. He knew everything from the waltz to tango and paso doble. His mama took him to a dancing recital once when he was very young and he fell in love with the sport ever since. He forced his mama to take him to dancing classes and he kept going to them until he was nineteen. Once he turned twenty which was three years ago, he started competing in dance competitions and started winning. He was’t at the same level as other dancers who became famous for it, but he was one of the best ballroom dancers in his state. 

 

He was once asked to go global and compete, but he was steadfast on opening his own dance studio and teach dancing to teens and older people, and he knew what sacrifices he would have to take. After all of the competitions and getting together with Cherry six months ago, she shared Lance’s dream and wanted to open the studio with him. They went through all of their expenses and put in a lot of money in the studio that was vacant in Chesapeake Square. They finally opened it just after him and Cherry met. The studio gained a lot of popularity and has done well ever since. 

 

«Hey, if I were gay I’d probably tap you, but yeah, no. I think we’re better off best friends, buddy.» James said, flicking through the channels on the huge flat screen. 

 

«Whatever. I just didn’t turn my charms all the way up. I’d get you to sleep with me in moments.» Lance said, pounding his desk in anger when his character died in his game. 

 

James released a breathy laugh at Lance’s remark. Lance really did want to sleep with him when he first moved in, but he was glad they wounded up friends instead. He needed James as his anchor whenever Lance made stupid decisions, which was all the time. 

 

He looked at the dark brown spiky haired boy and smiled. 

 

Lance needed a place to live after community college and again he never knew how fucking expensive everything was. When he finally found an apartment he could just barely afford, he listed out an application for a room mate and James was the only person who showed any interest. 

 

It was natural that Lance had to flirt with him when he arrived for the interview that day. Lance would flirt with anything that had a cute face. James had that cute face and his lips went flying that day with stupid pickup lines and nicknames, but nothing went through to the spiky haired boy. His brown doe eyes would just twinkle at every pickup line Lance made and just laugh it off. When James said he loved video games, Lance was sold and asked when he could move in. Since that day three years ago they had been best friends. They even worked at the same coffeehouse, which Lance thought was so much fun that he wounded up keeping his job there once he opened his dance studio. He worked on the weekends now and had the studio for week days. 

 

«Lance, wassup? Your game’s standing still, that’s not like you.» James said standing in the kitchen now making a sandwich.

 

«Nah, was just thinking about when you moved in here. I did use a lot of pickup lines on you.» Lance agreed, softly laughing. 

 

«Oh man, my favorite was, _If you were a flower, you’d be a dammmmmdelion._ » James recited laughing his ass off. 

 

Lance felt his cheeks redden at the sudden embarrassment. He was actually thinking of using that one on the hot samurai tomorrow. He knew now not to use that one, duly noted. 

 

«That’s like one of my favorites, Griffin. It worked on Cherry.» Lance turned off his computer and slumped down on the couch, long legs lifted on the table. 

 

James grabbed an extra plate and put half of his sandwich on it to give to Lance when he made his way to the couch and put on a movie. 

 

«But Cherise is different. She likes you, for some odd reason. I’m impressed she still hasn’t dumped you yet.» James said, taking a bite of his sandwich, mustard dripping from his lip. 

 

Lance thought the same. Cherry was really cool with Lance flirting with everyone. She never made any heated arguments and was an amazing dancer which caught Lance’s attention at first when he first met her. 

 

«Where is Cherise anyway? She’s usually always here.» James interjected Lance’s thoughts. 

 

«She’s at a dance comp, she’s coming home on Monday.» Lance took a large bite of his sandwich half. «I talked to her yesterday, she was really nervous but I think it went well.» Lance continued with food in his mouth. 

 

«Dude, swallow before you keep on talking. That’s fucking gross.» James said, paying attention to the movie. 

 

Lance took another bite and chewed on the sandwich before opening his mouth to show James the disgustingness he talked about. 

 

«Fuck, dude!» James laughed, jabbing Lance in the arm a couple times with his fist.

 

Lance knew he was twenty three but he loved acting like a little kid sometimes. He wasn’t ready to grow up yet. He wanted to live life like this for a long time. 

 

*_*

 

Keith felt butterflies flapping in his stomach making him feel sick. He found his bed as soon as he entered his apartment, thinking about today’s events. 

 

«It was him. His name’s Lance.» Keith smiled, whispering his name like a sweet melody to the start of a romance song. 

 

Keith wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible so that it could be morning and he could go buy a cup of coffee. Those blue eyes hypnotized him, he felt the same jolt like the first time he caught that stare. Only now he could put a face with those eyes and it made him tense up all over. He could feel his hands wanting to find his pants as soon as Lance’s face lit up in his mind, blue eyes entrancing him. 

 

But he withheld. Lance was special, he was someone he wanted to know everything about. Someone he wanted to be friends with first. Keith knew this wasn’t love at first sight or any of that sappy crap, but he knew there was something special about him and man was he going to pull through. He finally found him and it gave him the same feeling he got whenever he wrote an awesome song that made his spine chill all over. 

 

He wrapped his hands under his neck, staring up at the ceiling thinking about what tomorrow would have in store for him. He was hoping there would be more to that cup of coffee while falling into a sweet, sweet oblivion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this story is going. It might be a long one or a short one, haven't decided yet. I don't have much planned but write whenever I feel like it, and usually I end up with a bunch of ideas and go overboard with them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, your kudos and comments make me very, very happy!


	4. Keith has a familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's back for round two

«Lance! What did I tell you about holding up the effing line!» Mabel shouted, just as pissed as the day before. 

 

Lance was flirting with a cute red head, and she was just about to tell him where her name came from until Mabel decided to let her demon loose. It wasn’t his fault she wanted to talk about where her name originally came from. Although, Lance _did_ ask where it originally came from. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes at Mabel, still holding the cup and marker in his hands. «I’m not holding the line, I’m just giving our customers the service they deserve.» Lance winked at the red-head when he said that last part, his money-making smile bedazzling her. 

 

The girl just giggled and paid for her drink, moving to the waiting side of the counter. Lance turned around to give Mabel the order and his stomach flipped when he was met with a piercing dark stare. 

 

«And here I thought I was the only one who’s name you wanted to know.» Lance’s samurai said, a toothy grin forming on his face. 

 

Lance stood completely frozen, not knowing what to do or say to him. His samurai actually came by as promised. He was surprised to say the least since the people he flirted with never came back for round two. Lance’s eyes went big and he felt a tingling sensation prickling in his cheeks before answering the gorgeous black haired man. 

 

«Well, well, well. If it isn’t the samurai, back for round two?» Lance smirked, finding a new to-go cup, purple marker at the ready. 

 

The samurai’s lip quirked to the side all smooth and sexy, Lance felt his heart skip two extra beats and dropped his marker on the counter. His eyes grew big with embarrassment and quickly grabbed the marker pretending nothing happened.

 

«So, another coffee? Do I get a name this time?» Lance asked all shakily in his voice, markershaking a bit in his hand as well. 

 

Thank god James had the day off, Lance thought. He would never have let him forget this. Lance knew he was good at flirting and being the one to make the other person squirm, but this. This was new and he didn’t know how he felt about it. 

 

Samurai’s lips were still quirked to the side when he just shook his head. «I like the nickname, Samurai. We’ll see if you deserve to get my real name, Lance.» He purred Lance’s name, giving him a sexy stare. 

 

Now Lance was thankful for everything that Cherry wasn’t here to see this. She would dump his ass on the spot if she witnessed the sexy samurai making a move, he hoped, on him. 

 

«One black coffee for our samurai.» Lance said, not looking at the man and handed the to-go cup to Mabel who turned around and noticed who’s order Lance had taken. 

 

_He came back??_ Mabel mouthed. Lance was glad she was so short since Samurai couldn’t see her mouthing that to him. Lance’s blue eyes were sparkling with fear when he just nodded in her direction. 

 

«Next!» Lance shouted, and looked at the long haired man walking to a free table. 

 

What was he doing, he had to wait at the end station for his coffee. Was he hinting for Lance to bring him his drink? 

 

«Mabel, when is Wardo coming today?» Lance asked while taking a customer’s money. 

 

«He starts at noon.» She said, pouring boring black coffee in a to-go cup for Samurai. 

 

Lance glanced at the clock on the screen in front of him. It was 12:01 and Wardo was supposed to be here by now. 

 

«He’s late!» Lance whispered with a desperate tone. 

 

«What, he’s always late. You know that. Why are you whispering so much?» She said, mirroring his whispered tone. 

 

Mabel noticed then that the samurai had found a seat at a table and was staring at Lance with a kind smile and seductive eyes. Oh man, he actually fell for Lance’s stupid flirting. «Here. Go give it to him, you can take a quick break to see what he wants. Or who he wants. Wardo will be here soon, I’ll be fine till then.» She jabbed Lance with her elbow making a smug face. 

 

Lance untied his apron and took the coffee, making his way over to the gorgeous man. The walk to his table felt like it was taking forever. Lance could feel every step he took growing heavier and heavier with dread, and his cheeks getting hotter and hotter when he neared him. Once he reached the table, he set the man’s coffee down turning it around so that he could see what Lance wrote. 

 

The man smiled in Lance’s direction shooting his bushy black eyebrows to the free chair opposite him. «You took off your apron, I assumed you were given a short break.» He took a sip of the coffee, not wincing this time. 

 

«So. You came back.» Lance eyed him, crossing his arms and legs. 

 

A low chuckle escaped the man making him look more innocent than brutish. Lance felt a soft tugin his gut at that sight. 

 

«Of course I came back, you asked me to. Also I just moved here and am in need of some new friends.» He admitted, a tint of red flushing on the apples of his cheeks.

He took another sip while Lance was trying to figure out what to do with this man and his situation. Was he going to flirt with him, or would it be best to tone down the googly eyes and actually be his friend. He had a girlfriend, who he actually cared about and was a good fuck, but there was just something about this man that made him want to throw everything away and start a new life.

 

Lance threw that awful thought away and tapped his fingers on the table giving the gorgeous man a subtle stare waiting for him to say anything else. But as soon as the man drained his cup of coffee, he was already rising to leave. 

 

«Wait, you’re leaving? I thought we were going to get to know each other? You know, become friends.» Lance said, tugging at the man’s red leather coat. 

 

«I like a challenge. I’ll see you later, thank your friend for the decent cup of coffee. Someone knows what they’re doing.» The man winked in Lance’s direction giving him a challenging smirk. 

 

Shock washed over Lance’s face at the way the man suddenly shifted his personality. Yesterday he was all quiet and flirty, but today he was this jackass who thought he could treat Lance like garbage. He even had the nerve to comment on his lousy coffee making. Granted, Lance did suck at making the coffee, but he was good at the service part. The man could have commented on that at least, Lance thought. 

 

The man stood up from the table and turned around to leave the coffeehouse. Lance didn’t know what to do or say, he just kept on sitting in his chair with an incredulous look. Just as the man was going to open the door to leave, he turned around and looked at Lance. 

 

Lance thought he would say something, but the man just smiled again and left. Heat started to boil in Lance’s gut, he never even got to learn his name. What if he never saw him again? What if he managed to scare him off with that god awful coffee he made him yesterday? 

 

Lance was just about to sprint out of the coffeehouse until he remembered that the man said he recently moved here and was in need of friends. His lips started to curl upwards. The man will be back, Lance knew of it or else he would bump into him one day. This was a small town, no one could escape Chesapeake’s biggest flirt. Not on Lance’s watch, at least. 

 

«Lance! He left, now get back to work!» Mabel yelled from the cashier. 

 

Lance found his apron and tied it back on. He noticed that Wardo finally made it to work and was working the espresso machine. 

 

«What’s with the glum look, amigo?» Wardo asked.

 

Lance hadn’t even realized that he was wearing a glum look, it was so rare for him to be this mad or sad. Hell, he didn’t know how he felt right now. He took a quick glance at Wardo while he was busy making a double shot. He was tall, taller than Lance’s 6,1 and had short curling brown hair. His eyes were a deep forrest green, and his complexion was similar to Lance’s, although Lance was of Cuban decent and Wardo was Mexican, they both loved to chat in Spanish with each other just to fuck with Mabel. He thought Wardo was hot at first but after a day or two his insides cooled down around him and the typical crush he usually had faded fairly quickly. If the sexy samurai never came back, he hoped that his insides would cool down just like they did with Wardo, or James for that matter. But then again, Lance was unsure he even wanted them to cool. The sexy samurai was able to awaken something in him and he wanted to find out what that was. 

 

*_*

 

Keith had no idea what came over him. He really wanted to flirt with Lance, but his brain was blinking in big red letters «Be a dick! Be a dick!», and that’s exactly what he did. 

 

He felt bad for the way he behaved in front of Lance, but he knew that if he kept on talking to him he would eventually screw up and have him hate him too. _Just like everyone else_ , he thought. 

 

Once he neared his shop, he saw a tall, slim figure studying it. «Can I help you?» He asked, nearing the figure. 

 

Once she turned around, Keith was met with a beautiful female face. Her lips were ruby red, and she had the iciest blue eyes he could think of. If Lance’s were bluer than any ocean, this lady’s were bluer than any glacier he’d ever known of. Her shiny black hair was cut into a pixie-cut, barely grazing her jaw and she was wearing a warm smile once her stare caught his. 

 

«You the owner of this shop?» She asked, smiling with those red lips of hers. 

 

It was easy to see she was half-asian given from her almond shaped eyes, they were just so damn striking. He felt the urge to answer her quickly before he did or said anything wrong. 

 

«Yeah, just moved in. I’m Keith.» Keith said with charm, sticking his hand out for a shake. 

 

Her hand was just as slender as the rest of her body. If Keith were into women he would feel a hardness between his legs, but he liked men so looking at this gorgeous woman did nothing to him, except wanting to give her a warm smile. 

 

«Cherise, I own the dance studio across the street.» She informed him happily, while pointing to the studios’s location. 

 

Keith followed her finger to where the studio lie and read _Paladin Dance Studio_ with white letters on the window. 

 

«Cute name.» Keith said, chuckling. 

 

Her lips were still quirking up when Keith complimented on her studio. Then her eyes went big when she really looked at him. «Have I seen you before? You seem oddly familiar.» She suddenly asked, studying Keith’s face with compelling, icy blue eyes. 

 

He had to quickly look away when he answered, hoping she didn’t catch on to his lead-singing days. «I doubt it, I’ve been living on the west coast until now. I guess I just have a familiar face.» Keith shot a hand to the back of his neck, trying to wipe away any sweat. 

 

Cherise shook her head at her own remark and agreed on Keith’s assumption. «I guess. Sorry, you just reminded me so much of someone, but I just can’t seem to put my tongue on who.» She smirked, still studying Keith’s face. 

 

Keith really wanted to get the hell away from her before she could remember who he was. He didn’t need that kind of attention now that he had moved here. This was why he moved away from L.A., to get away from everyone who already knew who he was and all the shit he did in the past. 

 

«Let’s keep it on ice for now. I need to get inside and do some paperwork before opening tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Cherise.» Keith took her hand again, just to be polite. He hoped that she didn’t think he was making a move on her or anything. Women always tend to think that once they met him on the street or before a concert. He didn’t mind it, but it was often tiring. Especially if there were ever any hot guys he wanted to sink his teeth into and he never got the opportunity to meet because of all the screaming women scaring them away. 

 

«Oh! Sorry for holding you up. You’re welcome to stop by whenever during lunch or just to say hi. Don’t be a stranger, we´re all normally really nice around the square.» She smiled with perfect white teeth and turned around towards the studio. 

 

Once her back was to Keith, he released a relieved sigh and slipped into his shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance can come off as a real jerk, but that's the personality I've given him sorry if anyone felt offended in some way.


	5. So good but for all the wrong reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW heading your way

Lance slumped his coat on the rack and furrowed his thin brows when he noticed a familiar black pixie-cut staring at the large flat screen. «I’m home. Hey Cherry, you’re back already?» Lance said confused. 

 

Not that he was happy to have her back early, but he wanted to go out with his friends tonight to discuss the sexy samurai who came back and then suddenly left without a single, _Hi my name is sexy something, let’s have hot steamy sex right now up against the wall in the back room_. Lance shook away the sudden wet dream from his mind when Cherry turned around on the couch to welcome her boyfriend home. 

 

«Hey baby, yeah I took an earlier flight, and I missed you.» She held her arms out for Lance to embrace her. 

 

Lance tried to smile to show Cherry how happy he was to see her again, but he didn’t feel like going all out with his wicked grin that he normally shot her every time he saw her. 

 

«I missed you too, but you were only gone for like a day.» Lance said and landed in her arms giving her a warm peck on her flawless cheek. 

 

A low hum escaped her throat and Lance felt his bulge suddenly going a bit hard. It had been a while since they had sex. The last time they did it was over a week ago, he knew because he was counting. 

 

Lance loved sex, he didn’t want to go as far as to say he was addicted to it, but if they had a sport that involved having sex all the time he would win the gold medal for sure. This was one of the main reasons why his on and off boyfriends or girlfriends always dumped his ass because he would always find someone who wanted to have sex with him and he would do it. That’s why he never ever went exclusive, because he didn’t want to feel committed to only one person. He liked having sex with anyone as long as they were hot and had a sexy body. Like the samurai. Lance could feel his penis go rock hard just thinking about his sexy, brutish face and his piercing dark grey eyes. Just one look with that sexy smirk and Lance could feel himself wanting to beg at his knees. 

 

«Lance, are you with me? What are thinking about?» Cherry asked, playing with Lance’s hair. 

 

Cherry came into Lance’s life six months ago when he finally decided to find a vacant studio nearby to open his dance studio. He had finally saved enough money to rent one of the smaller studios in the area, but there was one studio in particular that he really wanted, but someone else wanted it too. 

 

Lance tried to argue with the owner of the place that he wanted to rent it, but he said that Lance had to talk to the other person who wanted it too. He was given her number and they met. What Lance didn’t know was how beautiful she was and how well she could dance. 

 

That night they wounded up drinking a couple bottles of wine discussing their relationship to dancing and that they both had the same dream to open a dance studio. Lance had an idea that they could open the studio together and share the expenses, that way it would be cheaper for them and they could hang out more. Cherry loved that idea and she wounded up loving more too that night. 

 

Lance felt himself going all hot at the memory of when they had sex after agreeing to open the studio. She was so sexy with her ass in the air and Lance pushing his cock in her tight hole. Her moans were so loud Lance came more than once because he needed her to scream more that night. After that, Lance knew he couldn’t lose her, and finally called her his girlfriend after the first month they opened the studio. 

 

«I’m here Cherry. Just thinking about that first night we had together. You looked so sexy in that tight red sweater and how swollen your lips were after we kissed and you know, other things.» Lance said seductively, trying to hint at something. 

 

Lance looked behind him to see if they were the only two people at home. James was probably out with Wardo and Mabel already, grabbing a beer which made Lance kind of jealous since he _really_ wanted to talk about the sexy samurai. Still, he did have Cherry home and they could do things too. 

 

«What are you implying, I’m not sexy now.» She chuckled, lifting her camisole off revealing only her see through lacy black bra. Her shorts were super short, revealing her pale, muscular thighs. Lance swallowed and took her mouth and pressed them to his own. 

 

A humming moan escaped her when his hand reached for her sweet wetness between her legs slipping two fingers in. «Oh, Lance. Yes, faster.» She moaned pulling him in for another long kiss. 

 

Lance pushed his fingers inside her faster, making her whole body go rigid for more. His mouth found her neck and started nibbling at it, while he pulled his fingers out of her slick wetness and started rubbing his wet fingers along her clitoris. A high whimper released, and she was starving for him. 

 

She pushed him off of her and pulled off all of his clothes in a rapid speed and found his cock once it was sprung free of his boxers. «Fuck you’re already hard for me, baby.» She cooed, with a sexy tone. 

 

Lance had been thinking about a certain samurai’s face just as she mentioned his dick and it started pulsing when he remembered his sexy voice when he said he liked a challenge. Lance felt his body go on itself when he let Cherry rub him. Her black hair was the same pitch black shade as the samurai’s and he needed to be inside her before he came. 

 

He took her body and flipped her on her stomach. He reached for his pants and found a condom in his back pocket, ripping the package with his teeth slipping the condom on his hard cock. «Lance, hurry. I want you now.» Cherry moaned, looking at him with blowjob eyes. 

 

She was so dirty whenever she was with Lance and he loved it. Nothing would make this better except if her face was wearing the samuarai’s face and he was the one begging. Lance grabbed her hips hard and pushed his dick inside her. Cherry released a loud moan, making Lance pull out slowly until he thrusted inside her again with a brute force. His dick felt all kinds of good and the samurai’s face lit up in his mind, giving Lance that sexy smirk. Lance imagined he was asking to be fucked by him again and started thrusting faster and harder inside Cherry. She moaned like crazy, arching her back asking for more. Lance could still see the the samurai in his mind, pretending Cherry’s ass was his and he gripped it hard, then he smacked it and Cherry yelped with a moan releasing from her throat. At that Lance came, and he came so much he had to rest his head on Cherry’s back. This was the best sex he had had with her in a long, long time. Except it wasn’t her he was having sex with. 

 

«Fuck that was good.» Cherry said after cleaning up and snuggling into Lance’s arm. 

 

They had put on a movie to watch after their heated session. The couch was smelling all kinds of sex and Lance knew James would get mad once he got home. One of his rules was to not have sex anywhere else except for the bedroom, which Lance violated the first night on the kitchen tops, the living room table, the bathroom, the floor, yeah basically everywhere. The couch was one of the few places he didn’t do it, just to give James some respect. But, he couldn’t contain himself. Once the sexy samurai invaded his mind, he had to release the sudden urges he was getting or else he would have come in his pants. 

 

Lance kissed Cherry’s head not answering her. He agreed with her that their fuck was amazing, but he felt bad that he wasn’t thinking about her when they did it. The reason it was so good was because he was thinking about someone else and wanted to please him to the core. 

 

Having Cherry home was a nice surprise and he was hoping for some sex, but another surprise was that the sex he finally got was so good, except Cherry wasn’t actually needed. He could have given himself a hand job and it would have been just as good. The thought stung, he didn’t want to come out as an asshole, but he felt like one now. He never told Cherry he loved her because he was scared of love and never felt that emotion for anyone. Any emotion he ever felt for someone was pure attraction. What he had with Cherry was different, so different he had been steady with her for six months and he wished it would continue but he couldn’t admit that he loved her, not yet. 

 

But when he met the sexy samurai, something sparked in more than one place. He felt it in his dick, but he also felt it in his heart. There was something about him that tugged on Lance to want to know more. He felt curious and desperate for some reason when he looked at him. He knew from the first second he laid eyes on him that he wanted to fuck him, and real hard too. But something else got in the way of the attraction, and Lance was terrified of that thought, but he wasn’t terrified to act on it. He actually really wanted to act on it, but he was together with Cherry and he didn’t want to ruin what they had. Especially since they both run the studio together. He knew from the start he should have never slept with her, or better yet become her boyfriend. He knew that things would get awkward or hard for them if they ever broke up. 

 

«Lance, you have that hard stare again. What are you thinking about, did something happen at the coffeehouse?» Cherry asked worriedly. She grabbed his chin down to her mouth and slipped her tongue inside his licking his teeth. 

 

Once they released Lance was shocked that her sexy kiss didn’t do anything to him. All he wanted was to kiss the samurai. «Nothing happened, just really tired. I think I’m going to bed. Tell James to puke in the toilet this time.» Lance said, giving Cherry and apologetic stare. 

 

«I’ll make sure he gets the memo. See you in the morning, I’ll lock on the way out.» Cherry said, continuing her watch of the movie. 

 

Cherry didn’t live with Lance and James. She knew from day one how Lance felt about relationships. He told her after they started going out how he didn’t believe in love and that if they were going to date, she could not expect much from him. She agreed to that, and wounded up just staying at their place almost every day, but the deal was she would never sleep over. She knew that if Lance couldn’t say I love you, then she wouldn’t sleep over. She would be romantic with him and treat him like her boyfriend, but she never stayed over. Lance guessed that was her form of punishment for his thoughts on relationships which made Lance kind of sad because he loved cuddling and having someone hold him or he held onto whenever he slept, but this was a good deal. He gave her a key so that she could lock the door whenever she left if Lance, like now, needed to go to bed early. 

 

Once the light flicked on in his room he could smell the scent of vanilla wafting from the candle Cherry might had lit earlier today. He thought that she might have been waiting a while for him to come home, she knew how much he loved scented candles. 

 

He crashed on the large, soft bed filled with pillows and rolled over to his stomach. He looked at his phone to see if there was anything new on his social medias. He saw a story James had posted of him, Wardo and Mabel clinking their beers. James had written on his story that someone was missing in their four leaf clover and Lance felt a tug in his gut. He knew he was the one missing, and felt bad not joining them. 

 

James and the gang really liked Cherry and had invited her out plenty of times, but she always said no. She didn’t want much to do with them, except for James because he lived here, but Mabel and Wardo were just people she knew of and had talked with whenever they visited us at home, in the studio or when she wanted a cup of coffee. Cherry had her own circle of friends, who Lance wasn’t a big fan of. Some of them were dancers like him and Cherry but the rest were rich bitch snobs who loved to comment on Lance’s hobbies and preferences of clothing and such things. Not his fault he was materialistic and liked girly things. 

 

Sometimes he contemplated on why him and Cherry were still together, and if it was because of the studio. He hated relationships so much because then he had to think about these things and all he ever did was avoid conversations like this, but now, he felt like he had to have some kind of talk with Cherry. 

 


	6. Opening day is full of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing in some warning signs again...

Keith hadn’t expected any crowd for opening day, but he was pleasantly surprised when there was a small gathering of people outside his shop before he even got a chance to unlock the doors. 

 

«Hey, Keith! How exciting. We’ve never had an instrument shop in this town, you managed to get a little gathering.» Cherise made her way through the small gathering and tapped his shoulder. 

 

«Really? That’s pretty cool.» Keith said, waving hello to his potential future customers. 

 

«I think you need to hold a short speech now that you got their attention.» Cherise suggested, elbowing him. She waved back and talked to them like she knew them. 

Keith held the key back and turned around, taking up on Cherise’s suggestion. He stood tall and released a shaky breath before opening his mouth for some kind of speech. What the hell did people say before opening a store? He was always good at hyping an audience before he started playing a song, but this felt more intimate and pressuring. He had to make this speech count to win these people over, they could also be shop owners from the square and he wanted them to like him. 

 

«Hi, I’m Keith. I recently moved here from California, and I always wanted to open up my own guitar shop and offer vocal coaching. I wanted to get away from the busy streets of Cali and live in a more quieter, secluded place since I know the people of these kinds of places are always the nicest and will be with you till the end of time-» Keith grimaced at that last remark he made but continued. «I thank you all for joining me here for the opening my store _Red Lion Guitars_ , and if you are a shop owner in the square or just live in Chesapeake, I look forward to getting to know you and selling you guitars. Well, here goes nothing. Welcome!» Keith breathed out happily, and felt relieved at the gathering’s applause. 

 

He jabbed the key in and turned on the automatic doors. People starting flowing into the store, making pleased sounds when they saw the guitars and the interior design of Keith’s store. Cherise  was leaning against the lamp post outside the shop, staring with a worried face, her eyes staring at her own studio. Keith didn’t know exactly what to do but felt the tug to go see if she was alright. 

 

«Hey, everything alright? You look sad.» Keith pointed out, hands in his black skinny jeans. 

 

Cherise smiled sadly and shook her head. «It’s nothing. Just relationship stuff, that’ll just bore you. Let’s have a look at your shop then.» She gestured Keith towards his shop. «Oh and Keith. You can call me Cherry.» She smiled, her ruby red lips glowing in the morning light. 

 

«Cherry, right. Suiting name.» Keith winked and headed into the shop with Cherry behind him. 

 

*_*

 

«Fuck, I’m late.» Lance struggled out of the bathroom pulling on his socks. «Fuck, fuck, fuck.» He shouted now lacing his shoes. 

 

James was sitting at the kitchen bar, glaring at Lance. «What did I do now, James? Can’t you see I’m late for work!? And the Guitar shop just opened, I wanted to see it before work.» Lance pouted, tugging his arms through his coat. 

 

James kept on glaring at Lance and shot his brown eyes down to the counter, where Lance stopped breathing. On the counter was a used condom. Lance was so tired last night he forgot to throw it in the trash and just left it on the table. Cherry was probably mad at him and decided to keep it there for James to find. 

 

«I can explain.» Lance started. 

 

«One rule, Lance. One fucking rule and you can’t keep it. Three years, three fucking years you were able to keep your fucking ass off any of the furniture but now you fornicate on the couch. Seriously. I’m sorry I’m all pissy, but what the hell?» James panted after his small rant. 

 

James was such a neat freak, it even scared Cherry and Cherry was one of the cleanest people he knew of. Except for when they were doing dirty things, Lance chuckled to himself at the thought. 

 

«Lance! Can you explain yourself.» James looked so cute whenever he got mad like this. Lance had to explain himself for many things, but he could see the rage in James’ glare. He could see the heat boiling on his head. 

 

«If it’s any consolation. I’ve been fornicating on every piece of furniture or countertop in this apartment since day one. You seem to have survived. It’s a Christmas miracle!» Lance tried to joke, wincing in preparation for the blow. 

 

James’ face was turning crimson at this sudden brand new information, but he breathed heavily in and exhaled heavily out. «Fine. It’s fine. Just don’t do it again, and throw your fucking used condoms in the trash.» He smoothed his spiky hair and waved his hand to let me go. 

 

«Love you too, boo.» Lance blew him a kiss and darted out the door. 

 

The studio was empty when Lance arrived and he did a 360 spin before turning on some music. Once the tune build up, he started practicing for a jazz routine he was going to perform in a dance comp soon. He started shaking his hips left and right until his hands went into the choreography him and Cherry made not that long ago. He was jumping and doing spins until the door opened up and he saw a slim, dark figure looming in the doorframe. Her ruby lips pursed for him to come closer. Lance grinned and pirouette his way to her and landed a soft peck on her pursed lips. 

 

«Hey you.» He said with a low, smooth voice. 

 

«You’re late.» She said darkly, biting his lower lip tenderly 

 

Lance made a whimper and apologetic blue eyes caught her stare that made her smile. She couldn’t stay mad at him long. She shrugged off her coat and shoes, and fell into their jazz routine at the correct beat. 

 

They went through the routine three times before Lance felt sweaty and beat before he fell over on the dance floor, trying to catch his breath. 

 

«Think we got it?» Lance asked through desperate breaths of air. 

 

Cherry was still going through the routine in the quiet with only Lance’s panting sounding in the bright room. The mirrors reflected her long, thin body dancing and Lance rolled over to stare at her. His eyes followed her every step, move and jump. He payed close attention to her arms, and she nailed all the choreography. She wouldn’t have any trouble at the dance comp. Lance was more worried about his own dancing. He couldn’t get the spins like he wanted, and was worried he’d let Cherry down if they got any place lower than third. 

 

«I know we got it, babe. First place here we come, then we take the state title. Easy.» She took a Dirty Dancing and rolled on the floor to taste Lance’s lips. 

 

He chuckled in her mouth and pulled her in to him, laying her gently on the floor. She released a cute laugh and gave Lance her wanting eyes, biting her lip to invite him to do whatever he wanted with her. His hand went for the hem of her loose sweater and slipped a hand in cupping a warm breast. Cherry smiled seductively and Lance pinched her nipple, turning her grin into a lusting expression. He started pinching harder till her thighs tightened. 

 

«Mmmm, that feels nice. Would be nicer with your mouth on it.» She cooed, pulling her sweater off. She threw it in Lance’s face and laughed that cute laugh Lance couldn’t get enough of. Her bra was still on and Lance grabbed at the cups and dragged her breasts out, her nipples peaking through looking pink and delicious. A low guttural sound released from Lance when his mouth found her hard nipple. «Mmm.» Cherry sighed, and Lance started sucking. Cherry’s legs were wrapped around his body, tensing when he caught her nipple between her teeth. She released a pleasing moan when his tongue trailed down to her stomach and his hands kept on cupping her breasts. «Do we have any clients today?» Lance asked, voice all breathy. His glare was begging for release. She just shook her head and pulled her pants off. Lance grinned with his teeth and could finally feel a want for his girlfriend again. What happened with him last night was dissolved and he was going to finally fuck his girlfriend raw.

 

At the thought of last night, a familiar sexy stare formed in his mind and he felt his dick harden. His thoughts traveled to his low raspy voice, being a dipshit but making Lance horny at the same time. His face wouldn’t escape Lance’s mind, creating a small pool of pre on his tip. He could feel his boxers going wet thinking about the sexy samurai again. He shook his head rapidly and pulled on Cherry’s legs to drag her close to his groin and started dry humping her while her panties were slick with wetness, waiting for him to pull them off. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard on the dance floor, but he didn’t want a repeat of last night despite it being one of the best fucks he had in a long time. He just couldn’t do that to Cherry, she was more important than a good fuck. 

 

Samurai’s face lit up. His rugged presence, cut jawline and handsome face was all Lance could think about, be he pulled his pants down springing his dick free. Cherry made big eyes when she noticed how hard and big he was. «Lance, condom.» She instructed and he had one at the ready in his pocket. He was such a horn dog, he thought, always prepared. Samurai still occupied his thoughts but he couldn’t take it anymore, he had to release or else he would explode. 

 

Cherry’s panties were off and he pushed inside, a loud gasp sounding at the impact. He thrusted her until she screamed Lance’s name and all he could see was Samurai asking him to fuck him harder. He went as hard as he could and grunted loudly when he came, both hands finding the floor to keep him from falling on top of his girlfriend. Cherry was panting in rhythm with Lance. Sweat was glistening on both their brows and she place a delicate white hand on his cheek. 

 

«What happened? Were we ever this good at sex, Lance?» She laughed, finding her clothes. 

 

Lance was still on all fours, gathering his lost breath trying to recollect what happened. He did it again. When Cherry left the room, he fell on his back and stared at the ceiling thinking about his samurai and what he did to him. Lance didn’t know if he could continue doing this to Cherry, even if the result was amazing sex. 

 

He finally found his breath and looked outside the studio window from the entrance. «Hey Cherry?» She was sitting at the desk in the entrance going through bills. 

 

«Yes, Lance?» She said, still focused on the computer screen. 

 

«Did you meet the owner of the guitar shop?» Lance asked, staring at the shop. 

 

It was booming with customers. He could see people roaming about in the shop looking at guitars. People walking by were pointing to the new shop and took an interest. Lance wanted to go by and say hi to the new owner, but felt resistant. He didn’t want to take a trip by just yet. He wanted to let opening day simmer for the owner and take a stroll over after work, before he leaves. Unless that was intruding. Lance decided it wasn’t intruding, he could help the owner lock up and get to know the person at the same time. 

 

«Oh yeah! He’s dreamy, I don’t think I should let you over there.» She teased, the glowing light of the computer screen enhancing the shine on her cupid’s bow.

 

The owner was a he and he was dreamy. Samurai made his way back to Lance’s mind, but that would be too good to be true. He shook off the thought and turned around crossing his arms. 

 

«I’ll go by after work and say hi. Help him out with closing, get to know him. He might need some new friends and who better than Lancey Lance.» Lance smiled his signature toothy grin and Cherry started laughing.

«Go for it. He might need Lancey Lance in his life. I’m going out with the girls tonight anyways and I think you should make some new friends aside from the ones you already have.» She said in a strict manner. 

 

This was probably the only turn-off Lance felt about Cherry. How rude she was about his closest friends. He loved his friends and would set them in front of Cherry no matter what. She hadn’t done or said anything drastic enough to break up with her, but her sudden retorts about how he should make new friends stung him. 

 

*_*

 

Keith felt a pang in his chest when he checked today’s sales. He had sold five guitars which was a surprise but also not enough income for opening day. He hoped he could keep his guitar shop at least a year, and if sales were going to be as low as today then he wasn’t sure. It pained him because he wanted to start a new life doing something else than being a dick, but he guessed he didn’t think that opening a shop in a small town would equal low sales. His only hope was that his vocal coaching could help out. He knew he had enough money to keep his shop for a long time, but he wanted to do this with his fresh start, not with dirty money. 

 

While he was dazed in thought, he heard a pounding on the entrance doors. He had closed his shop and the lights were off, he had no idea who he would find outside his shop. Could have been an unsatisfied customer and he winced at the thought. It would make him so embarrassed to have to apologize for a lousy service on his first day. 

 

The memory of Lance’s service in the coffeehouse formed in his mind and made his insides go all warm. He knew he had to take a another trip to _Oriande_ and order a coffee Lance could make him and apologize for being a huge dick. He really wanted to give Lance his name, but he was honestly terrified. 

 

He opened the door to his office and walked down the steps to the entrance. The outside was black and he couldn’t make out the figure waving at him. The figure was just a shadow, a tall shadow and when Keith narrowed his eyes to get a better look on his way to the doors he noticed a familiar blue color popping in the dark. 

 

His eyes went wide when it was Lance who stood outside the shop doors smiling with his eyes half-way closed trying to see who was on the other side of the doors. Once they opened and took in Keith’s face, his expression mirrored Keith’s. Lance tilted his head to the side trying to figure out if it were actually Keith standing there mouthing the word samurai. Keith made a gentle smile and waved him in.

 

«Lance? What are you doing here, a little late for a cup of coffee?» Keith teased, grimacing at his stupid joke. 

 

Lance was still quiet, just staring at Keith. Keith moved closer and grabbed his arm to pull him into the shop. «Get in before anyone thinks I’m open. I’m beat.» He snickered and closed the doors. 

 

Lance did a 360 and took in the shop, his face lighting up to his surroundings. «Cool shop.» He said, voice normal. 

 

Keith wondered where the flirty man he met with the other day was. This man looked bored, flicking a finger on a guitar string. «So, you sell guitars. That’s normal.» He said. 

 

«Well I am normal. What did you think I do?» Keith asked, a gloved hand finding his neck. He was sweating. 

 

«I dunno, you look like a rockstar so I thought you were some kind of lead singer in a band ready to sweep me away from this small town and burn all your money on me.» He joked, but Keith didn’t blink when Lance turned around and caught his shocked stare. 

 

«Samurai? Everything alright?» Lance gently asked and very cautiously put his hand on Keith’s arm. 

 

Keith felt a jolt run through him at the touch and instinctively moved his arm away from Lance’s hand. An expression of hurt forming on the beautiful man. 

 

«Sorry, I zoned out. Sup, why you here? It’s closed.» Keith said with a bored tone. 

 

He didn’t feel like talking to Lance now, he felt like punching something for some off reason. He was terrified Lance had figured out who he was. He didn’t want to have to explain himself, he wanted to start fresh, and that meant with his new life and now that he had found his ocean he wanted to start this fresh life fresh with Lance too. Nothing from his dipshit past was going to find its way to Lance’s ears. 

 

«Just wanted to see who owned the shop. Had to wait until we closed to come by and say hi.» He smiled, not knowing what to do with his hands. He decided on crossing his arms, giving Keith a judging glare. 

 

The store was still dark and Keith felt like a dark shadow in front of Lance. Light from the lamp post outside the shop lit on Lance’s face causing his blue eyes to go electric, Keith felt how hard his heart was beating when he stared at his beautiful face. He then felt his legs moving on their own towards him and when his hands were suddenly cupping Lance’s cheeks, he leaned in and kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 10 chapters written so far and have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I'm enjoying it and I hope you are too.


	7. One kiss is all it takes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other fic is on my other computer that I forgot at work so I'll post another chapter of this one as a sorry. Two chapters of College Princes will be posted tomorrow. ;)

Lance was still staring at the sexy samurai when he felt the sudden warmth of his lips pressed against his own. The delicious taste of the samurai’s lips caused Lance to go weak in the knees and he found himself tumbling to the floor. Samurai made a surprised noise and caught Lance’s arms before he hit the floor. 

 

«Lance!? Are you okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss yo-» Samurai was having a hard time explaining why he kissed Lance. But all Lance could think about was why he wasn’t still kissing him. He was just about to grab Samurai’s shirt to drag him in for a new lustful kiss until the window made a low banging noise. Both him and Keith made startled looks when they faced the window. 

 

Cherry was waving outside the window with her giggly laugh. Lance could tell she was drunk and wondered if she saw Samurai kiss him. She started bobbing to the entrance pounding to come in. 

 

«Cherry?» Samurai asked and moved to the entrance unlocking the door. 

 

Once the door opened, Cherry released a loud squeal and ran to Lance giving him a hug. «Hiiiii!» She squeaked, almost falling out of Lance’s hold on her. She was so drunk, Lance made an apologetic look at Samurai and lifted Cherry up into his arms, cradling her. 

 

«I’m going to take her home. She’s always like this when she drinks. I’ll-» He stood next to Samurai, with Cherry who was passed out in his arms now, «see you around?» He suddenly asked, staring at Samurai’s lips, desperate for another taste. 

 

Keith noticed Lance’s stare at his lips, and didn’t feel too sorry invading his privacy without consent. His dark gaze found Lance’s blue stare and gave him one, slow nod. It was sexy as hell. Lance turned around and left the shop leaving Samurai and his desirable lips. 

 

Lance put Cherry on the sofa, dragging a blanket over her body. «Night, night. Lancey Lance.» She sounded like a little kid, tucking herself on the couch going out like a light. 

 

«Why can’t she sleep in your room?» James whispered, standing in the hall with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

 

Lance stared at Cherry all snuggled up on the couch and wondered the same thing. The memory of the samurai kissing him flashed in his head and he gave James a shrug. «She reeks of alcohol, and I don’t want her barfing on my new linens.» 

 

James went into the bathroom to spit out his toothpaste. Once he came back out he made a look at Cherry, lying spread out on the couch with her long legs bare, then looked at Lance raising his eyebrows asking why he wouldn’t want to snuggle up into that. 

 

Lance showed him the finger before James went to bed. Cherry made a low groan and turned around in the couch, snoring. Lance smiled weakly and went to bed too. Going to bed was a bad idea. Lance was alone with his thoughts and they dived into forbidden territories. The memory of Samurai’s lips wouldn’t disappear. That one kiss made him feel something completely different than the six months he had been with Cherry, but he didn’t know how to act on those feelings. He still didn’t even know the samurai’s real name, he couldn’t lie around thinking this was something more than what he had with Cherry. 

 

Lance pounded his fists in his bed, twisting and turning in a frustrated rage. Why did he have to be at work when he came into the coffee shop this weekend. Why did he have to look like that, and act like that? Why the fuck did he have to have a shop on the other side of Lance’s studio. This was too comical, Lance thought, sitting up. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Mabel. «Can’t sleep, need to talk.» He wrote. 

 

Two seconds later, Mabel replied. «Coffeehouse?» He smiled and slid out of the apartment, not waking James or Cherry. 

 

*_*

 

Keith twisted and turned in his bed not getting any sleep. All he could think about was how stupid he felt when he made a move on Lance. He must have scared him away, but for a second he thought Lance was going to pull him in for a new kiss until Cherry had to come and spoil it all. Keith felt like clicking his tongue, but resisted. He dragged off his covers and put on some clothes leaving for a midnight walk around the area. Some fresh air might clear his mind. 

 

Fresh air was a mistake. He was back in his shop, reliving his memory of kissing Lance, except it was all happening in his head. It couldn’t be helped, he had pined for this boy for five years and then he finally finds him. How could he not kiss him, he just wanted one little taste but that made him greedy because now he wanted the whole meal. 

 

The air was cool, it had rained leaving puddles, reflections shining from the moon’s light in the sky. Stars were painted on the black sky, and Keith regretted not putting on a jacket. He couldn’t stay in his shop for long since the memory of kissing Lance started haunting him and he was afraid of what he would do to get another kiss. He was walking down the road when he noticed the light in _Oriande_ was on. He neared the coffeehouse and saw two figures chatting in the low light. 

 

Lance and Mabel were sitting down with each their own cup of coffee, smiling to each other while they talked. Keith didn’t know what Lance preferred sexually or romantically, but he knew he was popular with the ladies. Could this have been another lady friend? Cherry looked very inviting when she threw herself in Lance’s arm tonight, he thought that was why she was pounding on his window. She must have been someone Lance was fucking, this girl too, Mabel. Keith felt a rage boiling in his gut and continued walking back to his apartment. 

 

Once he was back, he found his bed and started touching his dick. He was too mad to think about Lance in an innocent manner, he was horny and angry. His jealousy took over his body and he thought about Lance’s smile, his sexy stare when he was just about to kiss him and pulled harder at his dick. He thought about what it would feel like to take Lance hard against the wall of the his office and how he sounded when he moaned. Before he knew it, his cum was all over his stomach and he was out of breath. He finally fell asleep.

 

*_*

 

«So, what’s up? It’s been a while since our middle of the night gossips. Got any gossip, or did you finally break up with Cherry?» Mabel said, taking a long sip of her hot coffee. 

 

Lance was dipping his tea bag until he felt there was enough leaf in his hot water. He found a packet of sugar and blend it in. Then he took a long sip, trying to avoid saying anything. 

 

«Lance, what the fuck is going on? You know you can tell me stuff, we’ve known each other since grade school.» She teased, punching him lightly on the arm. 

 

Lance loved their midnight gossips and he loved that Mabel’s mother owned _Oriande_ so that they could come in here whenever they wanted. As long as Deidre didn’t know. He was contemplating on how much he wanted to tell Mabel, but he knew she would be able to get it out of him sooner or later. 

 

«So, he kissed me.» Lance said, sipping his tea. 

 

«What the fuck, who kissed you? Tell me??» She pleaded, but a light went on in her head and her hazel eyes went big with realization. «Sexy Samurai? Are you shitting me? He kissed you? When, why, how?» 

 

«You know how, when two sets of lips meet and the person who owns the lips gets a tingling feeling, that’s how you kiss.»

 

«Omg, Lance don’t be a douche. I need deets.» She pleaded again, taking another long sip of her coffee. 

 

«I have no idea why it happened. I was going to say hi to the new owner of the guitar shop and it happened to be the sexy samuarai. We stood alone in the dark of his shop and suddenly his lips were one mine. Then Cherry came by all drunkily.» Lance sadly said. 

 

«Then dump her ass. You obviously sound sad that she came and ruined your moment.» She pointed out.

 

«No way, we’ve been having amazing sex the last two days. I ain’t giving that up yet.» Lance retorted, sipping the rest of his tea setting the mug down hard on the table, obviously annoyed.

 

«What. This sexy samurai must have feelings for you if he kissed you! You gotta find out what his deal is.» She pressed.

 

«He doesn’t even know me, Mabel. We met two days ago. He must have kissed me on a whim or fallen on my lips. That’s the only explanation.» Lance said, crossing his arms.

 

«What happened to super confident, flirty Lance who would sleep with anyone who gave him a simple look.» Mabel cooed, pushing her chair in the table getting ready to leave. 

 

«I don’t know. When I’m around the sexy samurai, I feel terrified and can’t act out on what I feel. He makes my heart beat super, duper fast and my hands feel all sweaty. I don’t get it.» Lance groaned loudly, following Mabel out the door. 

 

She turned off the light and rolled her eyes at how dim Lance could be sometimes. «Right, wonder why you’re like this around him. Must be because he’s hot as hell.» She said, punishing Lance. 

 

«Exactly.» He agreed. 

 

*_*

 

The next day when Keith went to open the store, he noticed the same slender figure outside his store. «Cherry, fancy seeing you here. How’d it go last night?» Keith asked, a smile tugging at a corner. 

 

Cherry was wearing large, dark sunglasses and a grim look to go with them. «I came to apologize for last night. I knew Lance was coming by your shop after work and when I’m drunk I always find him so that he can take me home. I hope I wasn’t embarrassing or anything. I tend to be very direct when I drink.» She adjusted her sunglasses, looking up at him. 

 

«You actually passed out once you landed in Lance’s arms, so all is good. Just go easy on the wine next time?» He teased, finding his keys. 

 

«Right. Good. Have you talked to Lance this morning by the way?» She asked, moving closer to him while he found the right key to unlock the doors. 

 

«I haven’t. We haven’t talked since you came by last night. Why?» He found the right key and turned it in the hole, the automatic doors opening letting out a cool air. 

 

«No reason. I’ll see you later, Keith. Come on by the studio during lunch. Show us your dance moves.» She teased and waved when she made her way across the street. 

 

Keith went inside, taking in his shop and hoped today’s sales went better than yesterday. Behind him he heard a cough, when he turned around he saw it belonged to a short, stocky girl. Her auburn hair was in a side braid, resting gently past her shoulder. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. «Hey. Cool shop. I heard rumors that a certain Samurai had opened a guitar shop in the square. Had to take a look before class.» Mabel said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

 

«Mabel, hey. So what do you think?» Keith didn’t know what relationship she had with Lance thinking about what he saw last night. 

 

Mabel walked around the shop, taking in the guitars and the different accessories. There were even amplifiers and stands for guitars to rest on. Keith knew he couldn’t just sell guitars, he had to get the whole shebang. He thought he would expand his inventory and order in different instruments but wanted to see how guitars sold first. Mabel made and impressed look when she took in the design of the store. The whole room was red, with black swirls on the walls. Pictures of famous guitarists were occupying the black splattered walls and records of Keith’s favorites bands. 

 

«It’s cool. I might have to learn guitar. Do you teach?» She asked, eyeing a black guitar. 

 

«I could if anyone requested. What class you take?» Keith interjected. If Mabel was interrogating him, he would do it back. 

 

«I’m studying to become a teacher. Hence, why I asked if you taught. I like taking notes of other teachers. Even though we would be teaching different things, but I like to gather new methods.» She smiled. 

 

For some reason, Keith felt like he was talking to Pidge. Both her and Mabel were the same height and just as feisty with their words. They would make good friends. If Mabel didn’t turn out to be Lance’s girlfriend, then he wanted to become friends with this girl. She seemed like someone to have on his side. 

 

«I like the way you think. I could teach you if you wanna. Free of charge.» Keith said, he had to have her on her side. 

 

Mabel made an impressed grimace. «Duly noted. Hey, one more thing. Why did you kiss Lance?» 

 

*_*

 

Cherry was gone when Lance came back from his midnight gossip with Mabel. He wasn’t surprised by her leaving, but he did have a bad feeling and did not look forward to work in the morning. 

 

«Where were you?» Lance found James in the light of the fridge, eating leftovers. 

 

Lance stood mid frozen, scared to answer his best friend. «I went out for a walk. Couldn’t sleep.» Lance lied. He knew he couldn’t talk to James about these things, he was too much of a guy to discuss drama. 

 

«Uh-huh. Cherry left a while ago, she didn’t look-»

 

«happy?» Lance answered with a question. It all depended on what Cherry saw through the windows.

 

«I dunno, she didn’t have any emotion. Just a blank stare. You guys alright, need any relationship advice?» James teased, drinking milk from the carton. 

 

Lance should take his offer, but what did James know about relationships? He’d never seen the guy with anyone. Whenever they went out before Cherry came into the picture, James would always be Lance’s wingman, but he never found anyone for himself. Lance didn’t know if he had sex or not. 

 

«Shoot.» Lance said. Curiosity bit him, he wanted to see what James had to offer. 

 

«How about first you let her sleep in your room all the way till morning?» He said, putting the milk carton back in the fridge and keeping the door open to have some light in the room. 

 

«You know I can’t do that, then that would mean we’re in a committed relationship.» Lance whined, crossing his arms. 

 

«But, you are in a committed relationship! You haven’t slept with anyone on the side yet, have you?» He shot out. 

 

«No. But no one in particular has offered, yet.» Lance pouted, looking away. 

 

«What if I offered?» James suddenly asked.

 

Wait, was he serious? Lance had been trying the whole first year of their friendship to sleep with him but gave up after the thousandth time. But he knew James was testing him.

 

«Fuck off, man. I know you’re testing me.» Lance smirked.

 

James started laughing and closed the fridge door and grabbed Lance’s shoulder pulling him close to him. He felt James’ breath on his neck. «Or am I?» He said in a low sexy voice.

 

His face was close to his and James was wearing a different look than he had seen before. His brown eyes were black in the dark room and he made a teasing smirk from the contours of the darkness. Lance didn’t know what to do, but he felt the urge to lean in except something was holding him back. Just then, James broke out into a loud laughing fit and pushed Lance towards his room. 

 

«Oh my god, I am just fucking with you and the not the kind you want me to. That was fun. But you see my point, you got really scared when I tried to make a move. That shows that you’re committed dude.» James pointed out, and a lightbulb went up in Lance’s head. He was committed to Cherry, but it wasn’t James he wanted, if it were someone else making a move, he wouldn’t know if he could hold back at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of ship Lance and James, but this is a Klance fic (mostly)......


	8. Don't give him those eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samurai does have a name...

«Did he tell you?» Keith huffed out a small breath, staring at Mabel with intense eyes. He had no idea what he wanted to tell her, he still didn’t know her relationship to Lance yet. 

 

«Yes, he’s my best friend. He tells me everything.» She pointed out, giving Keith a curious look. 

 

«It just happened. You know when you look at someone long enough, and you just wonder what will happen if I kissed that person, and that’s what happened. I was just curious.» Keith said. He felt bad for not telling Mabel how he felt about Lance and that he was actually someone he’d been thinking about and looking for the past five years, but he didn’t want to come off as a psycho stalker man. 

 

«I see. Fine. Play your games, but make sure no one gets hurt in the end.» She advised, and head for the exit. «Oh, and I might take you up on that guitar lesson offer. Maybe you can ask Lance too?» She cooed, then she was out. 

 

Keith felt like a huge jackass with his answer. Sometimes his brain would short circuit and his dick would talk for him instead. He found the chair behind the till and leaned his head back, trying to get some blood back into his brain, feeling drained from the interrogation. Mabel was scary as hell, and he did not want to be on her bad side. 

 

Lunch time was suddenly around the corner, and Keith had managed to sell a couple guitars along with some accessories. So far so good for today’s sales. He could maybe take a quick trip to Cherry’s studio and say hi, since she asked. He was also contemplating on buying a cup of coffee to see Lance, but after what happened last night he didn’t know what Lance was feeling. He was probably too busy helping Cherry home to process what happened.

 

Keith also wondered who Cherry was to Lance. She was hotter than hell, and he knew how flirty Lance could be with attractive people. But, Cherry seemed so different from Lance that it wouldn’t add up for those two to be a pair. Keith scratched his head and pulled his hair up in a loose ponytail before closing the shop for his lunch break. 

 

*_*

 

Lance was alone when he arrived at the studio. He decided to come early to avoid meeting Cherry. He knew he had to meet her eventually, but he was terrified to know if she saw him or not. He also thought about what James said about her emotionless face on the way out of the apartment last night. Was she mad at him? For what? She had passed out drunk plenty of times before on his couch, and she had no problems leaving then. Why would this time be any different?

The door opened up to the studio and he found Cherry wearing loose sweats and large dark sunglasses. «Hey.» Lance simply said, not knowing which tone he should use on her quite yet.

 

She was quiet while she pulled off her coat and sunglasses. Her blue eyes looked bloodshot and she had dark circles under them. It was obvious to see that she had been drinking. When she heard Lance’s voice, she just gave him a glare but it was one he was familiar with. The one that said, don’t talk to me when I’m hungover. He backed off for a bit and started practicing. 

 

Once he was finished with a client and the clock neared lunch time, he head for the break room and found Cherry looking at her phone. 

 

«Hey, how you holding up? Drink plenty of water?» Lance worriedly asked, leaning on the doorframe. 

 

Cherry held up her water bottle to show him she was drinking enough. «Yeah. Sorry, I gave you the stare. You know how I am with hangovers.» A smile finally tugged on her lips and Lance felt a sudden relief rest on him. 

 

«Good thing I was still in the square when you passed by.» Lance said, finding a seat next to her on the lounging sofa. 

 

She nuzzled up against his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. «Yeah, I think I was really drunk last night, because I could have sworn I saw you kissing someone else through the window of the guitar shop. But then I knew the shops were closed and you were going to say hi to the owner. My head was spinning last night, not that it would be hot to see you kissing another dude.» She teased, kissing him on the lips. 

 

Lance felt his whole body go hot with panic and before Lance could explain himself a knock sounded on the entrance door. «I’ll get that.» He said, kissing Cherry on her head before rushing to the entrance.

 

«Might be another client. They know we usually have lunch at noon, don’t they?» Lance chatted on the way to the door. 

 

Cherry’s voice sounded muffled once Lance opened the door to welcome a customer and found himself not being able to form a single word. «Lance?» Samurai said, looking surprised to find Lance behind this door. 

 

Samurai looked behind Lance to see if he had knocked on the right door. «This is the dance studio Cherry owns, right?» Samurai asked, his face looking all sorts of cute when he was confused. 

 

Lance started to remember their kiss from last night, and felt his cheeks blaze. He was still surprised to find his Samurai here, and that he knew who Cherry was. Although, he could have remembered her name from when she came by all drunk. 

 

«Keith! You came by! You met Lance last night.» Cherry pushed Lance aside and gave Keith a quick hug and pulled him inside. 

 

«I was just about to run out and buy some bagels and coffee for lunch, you want one too?» Cherry asked, looking at Keith with her icy blue eyes and a white smile. 

 

«Sure. Sounds delicious.» He said while looking at Lance. 

 

«Keith.» Lance said. «Keith.» He said again and pointed to Keith. 

 

He had finally learned the sexy samurai’s real name and that was the only word he wanted to say out loud for the next thirty minutes. 

 

«Keith.» Keith said and pointed to himself nodding at the recognition of his name, then giving Lance that sexy smirk. 

 

Cherry waved the two boys off, but landed a single innocent peck on Lance’s cheek before she closed the door behind them. Keith furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden display of affection. 

 

«So Cherry asked you to come by for lunch too, or?» Keith started to ask, looking around the entrance of the studio. 

 

There wasn’t much to gather when you walked in, but there were several doors that led to what Keith assumed where dance rooms, bathrooms or other rooms. The lobby had a plain brown desk with a laptop resting on top of it, and the walls were cream colored and filled with different types of paintings of figures dancing. 

 

«Cherry decorated the place. She loves keeping things simple. I picked out the paintings, thought they would give the place a more dance feel to it. If you know what I mean. Our clients like how clean we keep it so we don’t stuff the place with too much furniture or decor.» Lance said when he noticed Keith taking in the room. 

 

«We?» Keith then asked. 

 

«Yeah, to answer your question. Cherry didn’t ask me to come by, I sort of co-own the studio with her. So, I’m here almost every day. Except for the weekends, that’s when you’ll find me at the coffeehouse.» Lance chuckled, a tan hand finding his neck. 

 

Keith tried to collect what Lance just said. He co-owned the studio with Cherry. Did that mean he was a dancer too? He hoped to God that he was a dancer, he would love to see what kind of moves Lance had to offer. 

 

«Come on, I’ll show you the rest of the place.» Lance pulled on Keith’s sleeve dragging him deeper into the studio. 

 

Lance showed him where he could put his jacket and shoes, then opened up a door that led into a large room with hardwood flooring and mirrors occupying one side of the room. Keith could also spot speakers in every corner of the room, and another laptop resting on top of a small table where the music probably came from. 

 

«This is where the magic happens.» Lance joked and put on a song. 

 

Lance looked good in his loose sweats. Even though they hung from his body he could tell that he was strong. When he started bopping his hips to the music, he could se how tight Lance’s rear looked in his sweats. Keith didn’t know what to do but if he kept on staring he would soon grab on to one of his cheeks. 

 

Lance caught Keith’s sudden stare at his rear and released a devilish smirk. He was enjoying this and pulled in Keith’s sweaty hand to join him in on the dancing. «Do you dance, Keith?» Lance asked, when he grabbed Keith’s waist with one hand, and Keith’s right hand with his other hand. Keith didn’t have time to answer until Lance pulled him in to his body closing the gap between them making Keith move his hips in sync with his own. A swallow escaped him and he was glad he was wearing jeans. 

 

«I do some dancing, yeah.» Keith said with a shaky breath and Lance kept on dancing with him to the rhythm of the Spanish beat. He could feel Lance’s bulge between his legs bumping into his own and he really wished he would stop before he pushed Lance onto the floor to do other things with him. 

 

What Keith meant by doing some dancing was more in a head banging, jumping like a maniac type of dancing. But this, this was sexier and had more finesse to it, and Keith could see how passionate Lance looked when he took him in the lead. It was a miracle he still hadn’t stepped on his toes yet. 

 

Lance let go of Keith’s body just in time for Cherry to pop in with the coffee and bagels. Keith thought Lance might have had some kind of radar in his head and knew Cherry was close by. 

 

«Hey, you showing him your moves?» Cherry smiled again. 

 

The music was still on and Lance pulled Cherry in for a dance. «Watch this, Keith.» Lance said in a voice that almost sounded like he was challenging him. He noticed the glare Lance was wearing when he pulled Cherry tight to his body like he just did with Keith and landed a hand firmly on her rear. Cherry didn’t pull it away, and Keith didn’t know what was going on in front of him but he felt a burning sensation happening in his gut when he saw Lance’s hand on Cherry’s ass. 

 

Once the beat picked up, Lance and Cherry were at it and they looked amazing. The dance looked like what Keith wanted to say was the tango or a paso doble, it was still sexy as hell and he felt like he was watching porn. All the while when they were dancing, Lance was looking deeply into Keith’s eyes, wearing a seductive face that said I hope you like what you’re seeing and getting off at it, and man he was getting off at it. He wanted to drag Cherry out of Lance’s hold and take her spot. He wanted to be danced dirty like that, but he just stood there and took in the dance pretending he was just fascinated. 

 

When the music stopped and Lance and Cherry released their hold, Keith gave them a little clap for the quick show. Lance shot Keith a quick glance when Cherry turned to get the coffees and bagels and winked at Keith. 

 

«Here you go. Here you go.» Cherry did the rounds and handed a coffee to the men and a bagel to each. 

 

Keith took a long sip of his black coffee and noticed how Cherry was staring at Lance. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the light and when she bit into her bagel, Keith swore she didn’t blink once while looking at Lance. He knew this was a stare any woman would give him during his lead singing days and that only indicated that they wanted to fuck you, and real good too. 

 

«So, how did you two end up co-owning a dance studio?» Keith decided to ask. He was still uncertain about their relationship and given from Cherry’s stare, it was obvious she felt something for Lance. 

 

«Well, we both wanted to open our own dance studio and both of us wanted this one. Lance got all mad at the owner and got my number. He then suggested we both open the studio together, and let’s just say a couple bottles of wine and his sexual prowess won me over.» Cherry laughed, taking another bite of her bagel. 

 

Lance was still holding his coffee to his mouth, directing his ocean gaze to my dark one. Keith could see the apology in his eyes and the _I can explain_ expression forming once he swallowed down the black substance. 

 

«So you guys are dating?» Keith then asked, looking at Lance. He had to know. 

 

Cherry was giving Lance a soft smile, her red lips finding each their corner on her perfect little face.With that, Keith really felt like punching that perfect face once Lance opened his mouth.


	9. Dance with me like you danced with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start heating up on the dance floor...

«I need to head back to the shop. It’s been thirty minutes. Thanks for the bagel and coffee, I’ll treat you guys another time.» Keith said, smiling to Cherry then faced his gaze to Lance. 

 

His eyes were so sad. Lance didn’t know what else to say when Cherry was sitting right next to him. Of course he had to say that they were dating because they were. As much as he felt he could break up with her, he had no idea what Keith felt for him. Their kiss the night before was something that just happened and they hadn’t been able to talk about it yet. 

 

«I’ll walk you out.» Lance said and grabbed Keith’s shoulder walking him quickly out of the studio. 

 

Cherry waved at Keith from the mirror and she was wearing a bright smile when she put the music back on to do more dancing. 

 

Once they were out of ear shot and close to the exit, Keith turned around and grabbed Lance’s face. Lance felt Keith brush his lips softly onto his own. It was only for a second but he felt his whole body warm from the sudden kiss. «Keith.» He breathed out, looking at him with confused ocean eyes. 

 

«I’m sorry. I had to. The way you danced with her, and the way she looked at you. I don’t know what’s going on with me, but when I’m near you.» Keith was quiet looking at the door. 

 

His hand found the handle ready to go back to his shop until Lance said, «Do you want to get a drink after work? I close the studio at seven tonight, and Cherry’s going to her parents for dinner so I’m free and would love to talk.» Lance said, putting an emphasis on the last word. They indeed had to talk. 

 

«Sure. Come by the shop when you lock up. I’ll see you.» Keith was halfway out the door when he answered him and Lance could see a hint of a smile on him before the door shut completely in his face. 

 

He wondered what Keith thought when he meant grabbing a drink. Lance wasn’t sure either, he would just have to wait till tonight.

 

*_*

 

«Lance, are you sure you don’t want to come and meet my parents?» Cherry pressed whiled she pulled on her long black coat. Her red lips were looking plumped from their make out session before she had to leave. 

 

«Cherry you know how I feel about that. I’m not ready to meet them, besides you still haven’t met my parents.» Lance tried to bite back, but it was no use. He could see the anger flaring in her icy blue eyes.

 

«They live in fucking Florida, mine are just a twenty minute drive from here. We’ve been dating for six months, don’t you think it’s time to take this relationship one step further?» Cherry knew how much Lance hated discussing these types of matters, but this was serious. She cared for him and needed to know how much he cared for her. 

 

«I do. I do. It’s just tonight doesn’t work. Keith asked if I wanted to have a drink with him after work, and he’s new here so I thought, why not.» Lance tried to sound casual, but he knew the tone of his voice indicated that he was lying. He was the one who asked Keith to get drinks, and he still didn’t know what getting drinks meant, he had been contemplating his wording all day. 

 

«I saw the way you looked at him. Like you do all of these attractive people. I know how much you think about sex. It’s amazing how I still haven’t dumped your ass. But you’ve proven yourself loyal for the mean time. Fine, go have drinks with Keith, he seems nice enough. But if you think about having sex with him, you can kiss my ass goodbye and the studio with it.» She said then slammed the door in Lance’s face. 

 

Lance made a loud groan when Cherry left. She was right. He should be the one to dump her when she talked like that to him, but she had the power to take the studio. The studio was in her name, she had more money than him and he would pay his half as rent. He regretted not co-signing the lease, but then he would be broke out of his ass and have to move to Florida with his parents or get a job somewhere else. The thought of getting a new job killed him. He loved this job, he loved teaching other people the way of dancing and all the beauty to it. But, he also really wanted to have sex with Keith. 

 

He knew he was an ass, and promised himself that he cared for Cherry and only her. He’d have drinks with Keith tonight, and only drinks. He’ll find a way out of these secret kisses and tell Keith that this just needs to stop and that he doesn’t think about him in that way. Except he did, and really bad too. 

 

Lance pulled at his hair, kicking at the air trying to get out his frustration. While he was dancing in anger, he noticed the clock on the wall ticked past seven. It was time to lock up and have drinks with Keith. Whatever drinks meant. 

 

*_*

 

Lance changed into something more fitting for drinks out. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue tight polo. He tried not to dress like this was a date, but he dressed like every occasion was a date. The automatic doors were still on when Lance neared them and they automatically opened up for him to proceed into the store. 

 

He found Keith sitting by the till counting up today’s sales. A smile found Keith’s face when he looked up and spotted Lance standing by the counter. 

 

«Hey.» Lance said, trying to stay calm. 

 

Keith had changed too. He must have other clothes in the back room. He was wearing a tight black sweater, and ripped black jeans. Lance also noticed the necklace resting on his chest. It was a silver chain with a pendant of a lion, it looked expensive. 

 

«Hey. Just give me a couple more minutes to close up then we can get out of here.» Keith smiled. 

 

Lance felt his cheeks tingling when he received the smile and looked quickly away. Dammit, he was twenty three and felt like a fourteen year old school girl. He took the opportunity to have a better look at the shop. 

 

Lance was never a guy who liked rock music. Since he fell in love with ballroom dancing, all of his music preferences fell into the category of soundtrack music or ballads that fit with certain dances. James was the metalhead of the two. He was always getting tickets for different rock concerts in town and was able to drag Lance along if no one else wanted to go. Speaking of rock music, a song he recognized was playing on the radio from Keith’s shop. 

 

«Hey, my room mate loves this song. I haven’t heard it in a while. We even saw them at a concert like five years ago, I think. I also heard the band broke up a while ago.» Lance said, bopping his head to the familiar tune making small talk. 

 

He couldn’t remember the name of the band or who the band members were, but he did remember that their lead singer was really hot, except his face was forgotten. Guess, that’s what happens when you don’t pay attention to the rock music world. 

 

Keith stood completely still to the song and made a weird look in Lance’s direction. 

 

«Do you know the band?» Lance asked, still bopping his head. 

 

Keith frowned in Lance’s direction. «I can’t say it rings any bells. I’m more of a hard rock or metal person. This is more pop punk? Maybe you can ask your room mate?» Keith savedhimself from that discussion.

 

Lance shrugged at the suggestion.

 

«Done. So drinks? Any good bars nearby?» Keith then said, before Lance could talk any more about the song on the radio. 

 

«I know just the one.» Lance smiled. 

 

*_*

 

«Fuck, that burns.» Lance said, slamming the shot glass hard on the wooden table. 

 

Keith was crossing his arms taking in Lance being a pussy when it came to taking tequila shots. «You’re lucky I’m off tomorrow or else I would have a very angry girlfriend kicking my ass. Ugh, she’s mad already so who the fuck cares.» Lance took another shot, sucking in the tangy juice of the lime. 

 

«Cherry’s angry? Did she see us?» Keith asked, thinking about what a douche he was kissing Lance again and especially when he knew that Lance had a girlfriend now. 

 

Lance was already getting tipsy, but it was his idea to get shots. Keith went along with the idea because he thought he could hold his alcohol which apparently was the same amount as Cherry could withhold. 

 

«She didn’t see you kiss me, but she did see the way I looked at you during our lunch break. She told me before she left that if I wanted to have sex with you, I could kiss her ass goodbye along with the studio.» Lance took another shot, then made an angry pout.

 

Keith didn’t know what to do with this information. Lance wanted to have sex with him? But, he didn’t actually own the studio. So if they were to have sex, he would lose the studio. Although, if they weren’t caught. Keith shook his head, diverting that thought instantly. He wasn’t going to ruin their relationship. What he did in the lobby was his body going on autopilot. He wasn’t even thinking, he knew he had to take a step back and let them be happy. He was a little too late, and if he could be friends with Lance, then he’d accept that. But, it still didn’t help his dick when Lance looked like a fucking snack in that tight polo. 

 

«Don’t worry, buddy. We’re not going to have sex, and I’m not going to kiss you anymore. Again, I’m sorry I did that. It was rude of me to just invade your private space like that.» Keith said and Lance was still making that angry pout. 

 

A low chuckle escaped Keith and he dragged the new shot of tequila away from Lance’s grasp. Instead he ordered a glass of water for Lance to down. «Here, drink this. You’ll thank me later.» 

 

«Because we’ll have sex?» Lance teased, Keith thought, and downed the glass of water.

 

«But why did you kiss me? Do I just have a very kissable face or was there another reason?» Lance had drunk four tequila shots but his face looked sober when he asked Keith that question.

 

He couldn’t straight up tell Lance the truth. For one, he had lied about knowing the song and band that played on the radio since it was obvious it was his own song and if Lance found out who he was then drama was bound to follow them. And two, he couldn’t tell him he stage dived during a concert and saw his face for like two seconds and tried to find him ever since. It sounded way too creepy and stalkery. 

 

«You’re just very good at flirting and you’re hot. I guess my hormones told me to kiss you, sorry if it complicated anything between you and Cherry.» Keith said, putting it simple hoping Lance went along with that answer.

 

«I am good at flirting, and I can agree on how hot I am, but have you seen yourself in the mirror. I was hoping you’d ask for a good fucking in the back room the first day I saw you in the coffeehouse.» Lance was drunk again and Keith had to release a laugh at his honesty. 

 

«How about we get you home, buddy. I had a nice time getting to know you.» Keith slung Lance’s arm over his shoulder ready to get him home. 

 

«Fuck, I forgot something at the studio. Can you guide me there first then take me home, I can’t feel my legs. Don’t make me drink tequila ever again.» Lance said, his ocean eyes inviting Keith for a quick dip. 

 

«Sure.» Keith said and helped him back to the studio.

 

«There we are. I knew I forgot something important.» Lance was laughing dangling his keys in front of Keith. 

 

The studio didn’t have a key since it was code protected and Lance always managed to forget his keys here. Once Lance found his keys, Keith noticed he was standing still looking at the mirror. 

 

They were in the studio, Lance had locked the door to the studio when they got in and the door to the dance studio was closed too. Cherry couldn’t barge in on them like the night before. Keith felt a sudden urge to make a move on Lance, but knew he had to resist and respect them. 

 

«Lance. Uh-since we’re here. Can you dance with me like you did with Cherry earlier today?» Keith suddenly asked. Their dance was intimate as hell and not near sex at all, so Keith knew this was the closest he could get to Lance without it counting as cheating. 

 

A smiled crept on Lance’s face when he strode over to the laptop and put on a sexy Spanish tune. They were both wearing jeans, but he knew the music could loosen them up. Lance peeled off his shoes, Keith mirroring him. He also rolled up his sleeves and held his hands out in the correct dancing stance as the lead. Keith rolled up his own sleeves and tied up his hair, then found his way into Lance’s grasp. 

 

Keith felt Lance placing a hand gently on the small of his back, but he wished he went lower. His own free hand found Lance’s waist. At the touch of his hip point, Keith made a loud swallow that was deafened by the music. Lance then grabbed his other hand, gripping it firmly. «You ready?» Lance whispered in Keith’s ear. He felt how warm his breath was against his neck. 

 

Keith made another swallow, noticing how confident Lance looked. His drunken state had vaporized and in front of him stood a sexy tan man ready to dance him into oblivion. «Show me what you got?» Keith leaned in whispering with a sexy challenging tone. 

 

The hand resting on Keith’s back pushed him tightly into Lance’s hard body, a low yelp releasing from his mouth. Lance made a sexy smirk and moved. Keith was amazed at how good Lance was at leading. He found himself being out of breath barely a minute into the dance. They had swayed and dipped and twirled until he wasn’t sure where he was anymore. When they were close again, Lance finally placed both his hands firmly on Keith’s ass and moved him side to side in a sexy low dip. «Fuck, this is almost like sex but we’re not being bad, are we?» Lance questioned, mostly to himself giving Keith a crooked grin. 

 

The room felt hot from their dancing and Keith felt suffocated from his warm sweater. He would either have to stop dancing or take it off. What he did know was he didn’t want to stop dancing. 

 

«Lance, I’m sorry. But, this dancing is making me so hot. I have to undress or we have to stop dancing.» Keith said, licking his lips. 

 

Lance’s blue eyes traced his lip licking and let go. «You’re right, we should stop before this leads to us regretting something.» 

 

Keith nodded, wiping away the sweat forming on his brow. His hair had tumbled out of his tie from the rough dancing. He then felt Lance’s hand pulling his bangs away from his face. «We’ll continue our dance tomorrow night.» He said, blue eyes stirring an arousal in him, then kissed Keith lightly on the cheek. 


	10. It's not sex if it's only dancing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith teaches Lance a guitar chord...very innocently....

«Morning.» Lance groggily said on the way out of his room.

 

He found James resting on the couch looking at cartoons and stuffing his face with cereal. 

 

«What are we twelve?» Lance chided, when he noticed James slumped on the couch like a little kid ready for Saturday morning cartoons. 

 

«Cereal’s on the counter, it’s your favorite show. Hurry.» James said, crunching his cereal.

 

Lance felt like hell. He had too many shots last night and a whole lot of dancing to mix it up with his insides. Once he got home after dancing with Keith, he found his way to the toilet vomiting what he had drunk. This had to be karma for dancing like he did with Keith, but he kept on reminding himself that what they did wasn’t a bad thing. They were only dancing. It didn’t count as sex. Except the way that they were dancing, people would have thought otherwise. It was amazing how they were able to keep their clothes on, let alone not come from the sexy dance. Feeling Keith’s hot body grind against Lance’s, shit he regretted wearing sweats in front of James.

 

«Dude, go jerk off before you come in here. Didn’t you fuck Cherise last night?» James said in between more crunches of cereal. 

 

«Just give me a couple minutes to cool down. Cherry went to see her parents last night, so no, my dick hasn’t been emptied. You’re more than happy to help with that.» Lance joked, poking his bulge on his shoulder. 

 

James threatened to spill his cereal on Lance, but his eyes was focused on his bulge, suddenly looking hungrier than he did when he ate his breakfast. Lance wondered. «Lance it’s not going away, stop thinking about having sex with me.» James stood up and put the dirty dishes in the sink then got ready for work. 

 

«I have a shift today. You off?» He asked while putting his jacket on. 

 

Lance tried to have at least one day off a week from the dance studio. He had long work days and needed some time to cool off, but tonight he promised Keith they would meet again. The problem was telling Cherry that without her thinking he was cheating on her. Which he wasn’t, he thought. 

 

He knew dating Cherry would become an issue. She was important to him, but if he didn’t let these odd feelings for Keith rest, he had to do something about it. Breaking up with Cherry would be a bad idea because then he would lose the studio, but choosing to still be together with Cherry without any feelings for her would only mean he would have to go behind her back to act on his feelings for Keith. No wonder he hated relationships.

 

«Yeah, I’ll come by the coffeehouse to say hi. You’re working with Mabel today? Maybe we could all go for a drink after your shift, I can bring Keith along if he wants to?» Lance said, thinking about how Keith would be with his friends compared to Cherry. 

 

«Sounds like a plan. I’m curious to who this Keith guy is. He the one who gave you that?» James joked, pointing to Lance’s still very revealing erection.

 

«Har, har, har. Get to work.» 

 

*_*

 

The shop was dead. Not a single soul wanted to buy a guitar, or even have a look in the shop. Keith thought this was what the middle of the week blues was, and could feel the boredom spreading to his body. 

 

He was slumped in his chair looking at pictures from his lead singing days. A photo of him and Pidge on stage appeared, and he felt a knot forming in his gut. He should call her, but he knew how much he betrayed her by leaving without saying a word. The tug in his gut was telling him to just pick up his phone and dial her number then let fate decide if she would pick up or not. He held his phone, staring into the black mirror. The phone found the desk again. Keith felt like a coward, hand finding his bangs, dragging them back. 

 

While wallowing in self pity, Keith hadn’t noticed that a customer came in. Her black hair was just a shiny as ever, her red lips looking plump but her eyes looked like the depths of hell frozen over. 

 

«Cherry? What can I help you with?» Keith stammered, terrified by her glare.

 

She had her arms crossed and a pout forming on her lower lip before she shot out. «I don’t like this thing between you and Lance.» She held her hand out before Keith could interrupt anything. «Now, I’m not saying this is your fault, or maybe a little. Do you know how hot you are?» She shook her head in disbelief, a smile finally tugging at her lips. «Listen, I care a lot about Lance and I’ve heard that he’s had a very active past before we got together. I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday during lunch and it just worried me. He can be a huge flirt and usually is able to win the other person over with his charms. I guess what I’m saying is, don’t do anything to fuck up our relationship.» A new smile formed but with a taste of ownership. 

 

Keith felt like punching her again. «Hey, Cherry. I read you loud and clear. You have nothing to worry about. I’m not even into boys.» Keith mirrored her distasteful smile, holding up his hands in defeat. «Besides, I’m positive you know how hot we both are so you have nothing to worry about.» He said, letting a wink escape his face. 

 

«That’s true, but Lance usually wants it all and doesn’t quit until he has it.» She said, taking a look around the dead shop. Her gaze went to a record pinned to the wall of Keith’s band. Luckily, they used cover art for their records or CDs since they found using themselves on the cover was just too cheesy. Before she could comment on the record, Keith found himself standing in front of her with his arms crossed protruding an alpha demeanor. 

 

«Listen Cherry, have you ever thought about what Lance even wants?» He asked her, his dark gaze trying to magnetize her. 

 

Her face was faced down at the floor, fists clenched. «All I know is that he wants sex and the studio, and I can give him both.» As she said that, she stormed out of the shop but in a fashionable manner, head up high like she hadn’t lost this one. 

 

«For now.» Was all Keith said when the automatic doors closed. 

 

*_*

 

«Here this will help.» Mabel set the cup of coffee down in front of Lance. His blue eyes followed the steam rising from the hot substance. He looked at it with an intention to kill someone. He hated coffee. 

 

«I hate coffee.» He groaned, grabbing the mug and trying to down the bitter taste in his mouth. Cum tasted better than this, he thought. 

 

«I know, but it helps with your hangover. Which by the way, do tell.» Mabel smirked and untied her apron when she sat down across Lance at the table. 

 

The coffeehouse was dead. It was the middle of the week blues, and everyone felt it. Lance felt it the most, but it could be his hangover too. He took another sip of his coffee then winced at the foul taste. But Mabel knew how to make a decent cup of coffee, he could agree on that. Too bad his tastebuds lied elsewhere, like a certain snack he still hadn’t sunk his teeth into. 

 

«Lance! Who were you out with last night?» She asked, rapping her fingers on the table. Lance hated when she did that and set the mug down with a thunk.

 

«I was out with Keith. We had a couple shots.» 

 

«A couple! Hah, you were retching for a while from what I heard and that was not from a couple shots.» James interjected, cleaning the tables. 

 

It was still dead inside, James found a seat next to his friends. «What is this, gossip corner? Nothing happened, I’m dating Cherry. I care for her.» Lance said, crossing his arms. 

 

«We know, but we also know how you feel about sexy men on a stick. You’d eat’em up once given the opportunity. So we finally got a name! What did you guys talk about?» Mabel said, giving Lance a stare that said don’t fucking lie to me. 

 

Lance knew he couldn’t lie to her, but with James here he knew he couldn’t tell her about them dancing last night. James oddly enough had some kind of weird respect for Cherry, but it could be he was just an honest dude who felt like monogamy was something to cherish. He could date Cherry if he wanted, Lance thought. But he knew she wanted his dick. 

 

«We didn’t talk much. He didn’t have much to say about himself other than why he moved from the west coast and why he wanted to open a guitar shop. He also mentioned you coming by Mabel. You snooping in on the sexy samurai?» Lance mirrored her smirk. 

 

Mabel shot both her hands up, a tinge of red blossoming on her cheeks. She could never calm her blushes when she felt flustered. «Hey, I went by because I was curious. When I saw it was the samurai I wanted to see what his deal was with you since he came back for round two. No one ever comes back for round two, you know that more than anyone.» Mabel shot, piercing Lance with her hazel eyes. She saw his eyes squint in defeat. 

 

«Fine. But, nothing happened. I was too drunk so Keith happily guided me to our apartment and left. I thought I’d ask him to join us tonight to meet you guys. He’s in need of more friends. He looks so bored in the guitar shop when I’m at the studio.» Lance downed the remains of his coffee, letting out a sound of satisfaction of what the coffee did to his body. He felt warm and alert. 

 

«Sure. We can grill him, we’re good at that. Aren’t we Jame?.» Mabel bumped her elbow on him. 

 

«We? That’s all you Mabes. Wardo couldn’t come though, he’s going out with his girlfriend tonight.» James said, looking at his phone. 

 

«Wait, wait, wait. Go back two years. Since when does Wardo have a girlfriend?» Lance asked, shock reaching his thin brows. 

 

«Since school started. He met her in a class. She’s a cute. He doesn’t want us to meet her yet, though. Scared we’re going to scare her away.» 

 

«You mean have Lance scare her away.» Mabel interjected, rising when she spotted customers finally pouring in. 

 

James rose too, heading for the counter to take their orders. «That’s exactly what I mean.» He chuckled, bumping his fist on Lance’s shoulder when he passed him. 

 

Lance got up. «I’ll head to Keith’s shop and invite him to join us tonight. I’ll see you guys at the bar after your shift.» 

 

Mabel and James looked his way giving him an approving smile. Tonight could be interesting. 

 

*_*

 

Two people came by since Cherry’s tempered visit. Keith was cleaning the guitars in the display window when he noticed a familiar brown hair-cut, his gaze traced down to the man’s ocean eyes and cute half-smile. Keith waved him to come in, dusting his hands. 

 

«Hey, how’s the form? You were kind of drunk last night.» Keith chuckled, setting the rag on the counter. His hands found his back pockets hoping he could contain them from touching any tan skin. 

 

«Better. Should have seen me this morning. I came by to ask if you wanted to join me and my friends for a couple drinks when you close up. We’re meeting at five-ish.» Lance had his arms crossed probably for the same reasons as Keith. He noticed his eyes staring at his lips and smirked. 

 

«Sure, I can’t join you guys until seven though. Shop closes late today something I regret. Why doesn’t people shop in the middle of the week?» Keith said, feeling all types of awkward making small talk. 

 

Lance didn’t know how to respond to that sudden question. He could feel the awkward silence creeping in on them. He had to either bolt before his lips found Keith’s again, or stay and see if Keith’s lips found his again. Staying was the best option. 

 

«Hey if you’re not doing anything, uh- I remember you said you had the day off.» Keith said, noticing Lance’s outfit was sweats less. «Wanna learn some guitar? I’m bored out of my mind and need something to keep me busy.» His cheeks heated at the remark. He wouldn’t mind have someone keep him busy but quickly shook the though away. 

 

«Sounds like fun. I’ve never played before so I’m pretty bad.» Lance snickered, following Keith to a room in the back while he carried a guitar. 

 

«Wait, don’t you have to watch the store for customers?» Lance asked, looking behind him. He noticed the shop in his view and turned back to stare at Keith’s gaze also looking at the shop. 

 

«I have a camera in the practice room, we’ll be fine.» He smiled, waving the guitar. 

 

The practice room had sound proofed walls, another computer and chairs to sit on. Lance didn’t know how he felt about the room being sound proofed, but he did know that people wouldn’t be able to hear screaming. A sly smile formed on his lips. 

 

«You smiling about? Thinking about something dirty?» Keith chided, finding a chair, then started tuning the guitar. 

 

Lance kept quiet, giving Keith a blue look that that was exactly what he was thinking about. Before he could say anything, Keith handed him the guitar. Lance didn’t know exactly what to do with it and just sat there holding it looking at Keith for guidance. 

 

«A little help. What do I do?» Lance pleaded, not knowing anything about instruments. All he knew was dancing. 

 

Keith sat in his chair staring at Lance with the guitar in his hands. He looked like he was contemplating something and if he should act on it. Lance was thinking go for it if it was what he thought Keith was thinking about. «Here.» Keith slapped his thighs.

 

Lance stared at his thighs. They looked big and muscular, he swallowed. «Huh?» He sounded. 

 

«Sit on my lap.» Keith made that sexy smile that melted Lance.

 

Did he just tell Lance to sit on his lap? Was that allowed? They weren’t naked, and he probably had a motive with this. Lance followed his orders and rose from his chair to sit on his hard lap, he could feel something else was hard. «Keith.» He breathed his name, hardly being able to form any words focused on how hot his body became once he was sat on his lap. 

 

«It’s okay, we’re not doing anything wrong. Just think about this like the dancing last night.» Keith cooed in Lance’s ear. He could feel the warmth from his breath and all he wanted to do was turn around and place his lips on top of his. 

 

He could feel Keith’s smile behind his head when Keith’s arms circled Lance’s body and grabbed the guitar. «Here.» 

 

He took Lance’s right hand and placed his fingers on the strings to make a cord, then he took his left hand and felt Keith’s fingers gently grazing the top of his hand. «Keith.» He whispered. Oh, how he wanted to just put the guitar down and kiss him. This was too much, too hot, his ears were burning from the sensual touching. 

 

«Play, Lance.» Keith whispered low, his mouth grazing his earlobe. He could have sworn he felt his tongue flicking it before backing away. 

 

Lance was shaking too much to be able to play anything. Keith could feel him and took his left hand and made him thrum the strings to make a sound. Music sounded from the guitar and Lance released a long breath along with the tune. This was too hot. Keith was still gripping the guitar and Lance decided to release it. 

 

«That was just one chord, we still have 4 more to go. Can you last?» This time Lance really felt Keith’s tongue on his earlobe and sucked in a breath. 

 

«I don’t know if I can. I think I should leave. See you tonight at the bar.» Lance shakily said, still sitting in Keith’s lap. He could still feel how hard Keith was and his own dick was getting extremely hard, he had to go jerk off before he exploded. 

 

«Sure. But remember we still have that dance tonight. You promised. Or, we can make a deal. A dance for a chord?» Keith set the guitar gently on the floor and his hands started to explore the bareness of Lance’s stomach. «Tonight’s dance will be shirtless.» Keith said, placing a wet kiss on Lance’s neck. 

 

He shot up from Keith’s lap and kept on walking towards the exit. When he reached the door to the shop he placed a hand on the handle. «I’ll…I’ll see you tonight.» Then he turned the handle and left Keith smirking. 


	11. Do what you please, he's still mine

«Cheers!» The trio clinked their beers. James downed his third beer in a row in a time span of thirty minutes. 

 

«Fuck, I needed that!» James chided, wiping the white foam from his mouth. His brown eyes were starting to look glassy and Lance knew he wouldn’t make it until Keith arrived. Which was unfortunate because he wanted James and Keith to meet. It was important for Lance to know if his other best friend approved of whoever Keith was to him. 

 

His thoughts went back to earlier in the shop when Keith wanted to give him what was in his mind, guitar lessons. Lance made an exasperated look when the memory of Keith sucking his earlobe shot to his mind making him go hot all over.

 

«Lance! Stop thinking about your dick for two seconds.» Mabel shot and took a long sip of her beer, releasing a hooted noise. She jumped off her stool and waded to the bar area to grab a new beer for her and James. 

 

Lance had hardly touched his drink and all he could think about was what he was going to tell Cherry so that he could dance with Keith again. When Keith mentioned they were going to be shirtless, he had rushed back to his apartment and jerked off, spilling a bucket load of cum. If he could spill that much at the thought of Keith without a shirt, he wondered how much he could spill if he could see him without any pants. Lance finally grabbed his drink and downed the whole fucking glass. 

 

«Looks like a good plan.» James slurred his words, downing the new drink Mabel handed him. Once every drop of the brown substance was turned into foamy remains in his glass, he clinked the glass hard on the tabletop then pointed a finger at Lance. 

 

James looked all kinds of cute whenever he drank. He could not hold his liquor and always got super honest when the alcohol took over his words. «I love you, man. You’re hot as hell and I’d fuck you if you weren’t fucking Cherise.» He grabbed Lance’s shoulder and dragged him close to him. Lance felt his cheeks heat at James’ sudden confession, and thought he was six months too late. But, if everything hit rock bottom with Cherry or Keith, he knew where to go. Although, that would make him into the worst friend in the world, but he appreciated James’ honesty. 

 

«Why don’t you call Cherry by her nickname? Does she hate you so much that she personally told you to call her Cherise?» Lance joked, bumping his fist on James’ shoulder. 

 

James’ whole demeanor changed at the mention of Cherry’s name. He was still drunk, but once Cherry’s name was mentioned he made a serious face. «I don’t know. I just don’t like the nickname Cherry. Makes her sound like a stripper, she deserves to be called by her given name. Also, Cherise is a fucking sexy name. No offense, dude. She’s still your girl.» James’ held up two hands, indicating he would back off. 

 

A smile tugged at Lance’s lips. «How about I buy the next round of drinks?» He hopped off the bar stool and headed to the bar. 

 

«A round of tequila shots for the table over there.» Lance pointed to his table and noticed who took a seat next to Mabel. He felt a tug in his heart when he saw how good Keith looked in a simple black shirt with a red vest covering it and black jeans. He looked casual, but a sexy casual. Lance thought that red was a color created when Keith came to life. 

 

«Lance, hey. I closed early, the shop was dead.» Keith made a toothy grin, then shot his gaze down to the tray full of shots and limes. At that he lifted his gaze to Lance making a you wanna do this again look. 

 

Lance made an apologetic stare back at the dark grey eyes piercing him. He was hoping he’d get a bit tipsy before they left the bar to do other things. The thought of shirtless dancing still terrified him. 

 

«Shots!» James cheered and took two shots and placed one of them in front of Keith. He was so out of it that he forgot to even greet the newcomer. 

 

Keith put a hand on James’ shoulder and yelled in the spiky haired boy’s ear. «I’m Keith!» He said, downing the shot then sucking the lime. When the lime hit his lips he made his gaze over to Lance’s and let the juices run down his lip. Once Lance caught Keith’s sucking he licked his lips wishing it were Keith’s lime filled lips he were licking. 

 

James made a hard look at Keith, squinting his dark brown eyes at him. The boy was so drunk, but he made an adorable smile when he said, «And I’m single!» Keith smiled broadly at James’ suggestion and made a look at Lance who was in shock at what James said.

 

«He’s very drunk, and very straight. I promise.» Lance said, releasing a short breath. He felt flustered and a hint of jealousy tugging at his gut.

 

«Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Lance? You have nothing to be jealous about, I promise.» Keith said, voice smooth like honey. Lance tried licking his dried lips and tried to focus on Mabel and James who were busy doing more shots. Lance took his own shot and placed a tan hand on Keith’s thigh.

 

«Your guitar lesson was very, educational.» Lance whispered in Keith’s ear, rubbing his hand further up Keith’s thigh. He felt the man go tense at his touch and released a teasing smile. Once his hand found its way up to his crotch, he gently squeezed hoping to get some sort of arousal out of the man. 

 

The bar was beating with current pop tunes, and the light was turned low making it hard for people to see what Lance was doing to his samurai. Mabel and James were behind Keith and couldn’t view anything Lance was doing to Keith’s lower half. «L-Lance. Behind you, move your hand. Now.» Keith urged out in time for Lance to feel his face being pulled and turned around to face his girlfriend. 

 

Lance shot his hand away from Keith’s crotch in light speed. «Cherry! Hey, you. Fancy seeing you here.» He gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Keith noticed her disappointed stare at him once Lance planted a soft peck on her smooth porcelain skin. «I see Keith is here.» She simply said, before three more girls waltzed in on their table saying hello to Lance. 

 

It was obvious to see that these were Cherry’s girlfriends, and that they mirrored Cherry’s attitude towards his close friends. Keith felt completely and utterly ignored by these women and he loved the feeling. 

 

«Yeah, I told you I was going for drinks with the guys.» Lance’s ocean eyes met with her rock hard glaciers. 

 

«So, Keith is _one of the guys_ now?» She said in an annoyed voice throwing up air quotes. 

 

«Nice to see you Cherry, you look good like you always do. Lance is lucky.» Keith simply said, wearing a nonchalant face until his dark gaze met Lance’s. 

 

Cherry noticed the sudden hunger in Keith’s stare and then dragged her boyfriend close to her face before she pushed her lips against Lance’s. Her tongue managed to find its way into his mouth and she tugged gently on his lower lip with her perfect white teeth before she decided to finally release him. All the while she was kissing him, her eyes didn’t leave Keith’s face the whole time. She was testing him. 

 

Keith had his arms crossed and wore a bored smirk during the show and when Cherry finished her meal, he just shrugged. «Just came in to say hi before we left. I’ll see you at the end of the week, don’t have sex with anyone else until I’m back.» She said loud enough for Keith to hear her, but said it in a teasing tone. Lance was wearing a worried look, but pulled her in for a new kiss before wishing her a nice trip and good luck. 

 

«Cherry, you have nothing to worry about. God, I’m not a sex machine.» Lance teased, but noticed her glaciers were pinned on Keith. He could see the electricity zapping between them, and Lance didn’t like this one bit. 

 

«Oh I’m not worried at all, Lance. Especially for Keith here. He doesn’t even like boys, I heard.» Her eyes moved from Lance to Keith in seconds. 

 

Keith smacked his thigh while releasing a low chuckle. «Yes, you heard correct. I don’t like boys. My preference is men. Have a nice trip with your girlfriends, go easy on the wine.» Keith took a long sip of his beer and winked at her. 

 

Cherry ignored his remark and kissed Lance one more time before she found her friends and then the exit. Keith could see her face drenched in worry when she glanced through the window of the bar making her way down the street. Keith felt good, and was ready to swoop in on his prey after this sudden, but very pleasant surprise.

 

«So, Cherry’s going on a trip?» Keith asked, a finger tracing the circle of his beer glass. 

 

«Yeah I totally forgot about that. She has a minor dance comp outside of town she’s competing in and she wanted to bring her friends along for some kind of girls trip. I told her to go for it a while back.» Lance was spitting words, trying to take in the information that Keith had told Cherry he wasn’t into boys. Was he throwing her off? Or fucking with her to unnerve her? Lance didn’t know what to do about this because it was clearly obvious they wanted each other and with Cherry gone the next two days, they could do anything they wanted. 

 

«Keith, I’m not going to sleep with you….» Lance blurted, and saw Keith cock an eyebrow at the sudden statement. 

 

«But?» He said darkly, still tracing the wet circle of his glass. 

 

Lance looked past Keith spotting his friends talking and ignoring them. James didn’t look good and hoped Mabel would take him home soon. At the thought, Mabel glanced past James and took in Lance’s stare. She nodded like she understood the crisis going on and tapped on James’ shoulder to come with her. 

 

«Maaaabel, whaat’s gon on? Weeee’re going home? But Keith never told me if he was single.» James made a drunken smile towards Keith, and Keith rolled his eyes comically, and put the tips of his hand under James’ chin then planted a light peck on his lips. 

 

James’ brown eyes widen at the sudden touch of Keith’s lips and his face went all hot and red. Mabel started cackling and pulled James out of the bar, waving the boys goodbye. «Call me, Keef!» James was able to shout before the door closed on them. 

 

Lance slapped Keith’s thigh. «That wasn’t very nice.» He pouted, taking a drink of his beer.

 

«I thought it was nice. He can thank me the next time I see him.» Keith teased, noticing Lance’s jealous pout. He really felt like kissing him, but knew he shouldn’t, not here. 

 

«Lance, you were telling me something I didn’t like.» Keith said, demanding him to go on. The tip of his finger tracing the wet glass found its way to the table where he started making wet circles on it, his gaze focused on Lance’s ocean. 

 

«But..» He started, «we made a deal.» He said, cocking his own brow, a grin forming on his tan face. 

 

«I see. A dance for a chord, is that it? No fucking what so ever?» Keith started rubbing his finger and thumb together feeling the cold wetness between his fingers.

 

«I’m in a committed relationship, and I promised I wouldn’t fuck anyone else as long as we’re together. But, it was never stated to do other things, and if I remember correctly we have four chords left and plenty of clothes to shed for each dance.» Lance’s hand found its way back to Keith’s thigh gripping it tightly, waiting for his reply. 

 

«I like the sound of that.» Keith grinned.


	12. A deal's a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith follows Lance's lead

Not kissing Lance when they reached the studio was hard. Keith had to look everywhere else except for Lance’s face to avoid being tempted. He was too late when he caught the waves of a beautiful ocean and peachy lips pursed in his direction. 

 

«Hey.» Lance whispered, grabbing the hem of Keith’s shirt. 

 

Keith looked down and noticed Lance’s large hands dragging at the hem of his shirt and felt his neck starting to sweat. «You said shirtless, can’t go back on a promise.» Lance cooed. He was like a completely different person, making Keith go weak in the knees. He felt his whole body shiver once Lance succeeded in dragging off his tight black sweater.

 

«I hope the pants go off next time.» Lance licked his lips in his direction, taking in the toned sculpture presenting itself in front of him. He wanted to place his lips on those nipples as soon as possible but withheld any urges. 

 

«Your turn.» Keith said shakily, he had no idea why he felt so flustered. Usually he was the seducer but with Lance’s sudden sexy personality, he felt like the prey. 

 

Lance turned around, ignoring Keith’s demand and turned on a sexy tune. The soft beats vibrated through the speakers and Lance’s irises bounced in the dim lighting. 

«Dance for me, first.» Lance commanded, crossing his arms, hip pointed to the side. 

 

A flush of heat found its way spreading throughout Keith’s body at Lance’s command. Did he have to dance to get him to strip? He didn’t know how to dance, and he did not want to start head banging in front of Lance. 

 

Keith closed his eyes and tried to find the rhythm of the music. The beat was subtle and sexy, like a song you’d listen to when you made love. He then felt his hips moving side to side and his arms going along to the beat. A smile tugged on his lips, and he enjoyed the sudden dancing he was doing, keeping his eyes closed to not feel embarrassed by Lance looking at him. 

 

«Yes, keep dancing Keith. This is perfect.» Lance said, his voice sounding like velvet. 

 

Keith was lost in the music, swaying his hips deeper and deeper to the sides and finding himself dipping low with his ass, almost hitting the floor. As he was close to the floor, he felt a hand under his chin and opened his amethyst eyes. 

 

Looking up, he found the depths of an ocean hunting for his jewels. Lance’s hand was still rested under his chin, and he lightly pushed under it to pull him up to his height. Keith noticed that Lance wasn’t much taller than him as he was able to look him directly in the eyes. The music continued and Lance was quiet when his hands found Keith’s waist and quickly turned him around. Keith didn’t register anything until his ass was grinding against Lance’s bulge. Lance’s hands found Keith’s hip points and he started to move him. Keith could feel the palms of Lance’s hands grinding their way on his hips, moving him side to side like no other. Lance came close to his ear, warm breath tickling his skin. «Let’s start with a rumba. I’ll guide you. And if you do well Keith. You'll deserve me shirtless.» Lance chuckled quietly. Then he grabbed his hand and flung him out of his grasp. 

 

Dancing the rumba made Keith feel sensual. He loved the moves Lance made him do. Although, Keith had never been able to dance these kinds of dances, this proved how well Lance was at his job. Listening to Lance’s instructions and flowing to the beat of the music created the sexy atmosphere Keith was hoping for. Once the song died down, all the two men could hear were heavy breathing. Lance flung Keith a sexy smirk and found his way over to the laptop. Another song played and Keith had no idea what to anticipate next. 

 

«You did well, Keith.» Lance said, making his way over to the sweaty man. 

 

All Keith could do was stare at the bronze man while he reached for the hem of his polo and dragged it off, leaving him staring at the toned muscles on his chest and stomach. Keith had to swallow, and resist not riding his hand up the man’s bare body. «Fuck.» He whispered to himself. 

 

«One more dance, or do you want to call it quits tonight?» Lance asked, finally close to the man.

 

Keith felt hot, and could feel sweat beads racing down his abdomen. «You’re not sweaty enough, one more dance would be nice.» Keith snickered.

 

Lance looked sexy as hell without a shirt and it took all of Keith’s willpower not to lick any part of him. The thought grew warmer once Lance grabbed Keith into a new stance. «This dance is the tango, it might be a little more technical and less sexy, but us being topless can make up for that.» Lance’s winked, releasing a white smile. 

 

«You know, I don’t know any of these dances.» Keith grinned, looking into those crashing waves.

 

«It’s okay, just follow my lead.» Lance whispered and the music played a queued song. 

 

Keith thought the rumba was sexy, but the tango was what Keith would call, intimate. Lance was close to his face, their foreheads touching. He could feel Lance’s hand making its way from Keith’s inner shoulder and sliding sensually down to his hand. Just when Keith thought that was hot as hell, Lance gabbed then to his hip and dipped him low, riding his other hand down Keith’s back. 

When the music picked up, Lance was lost in a trance and started moving. He pushed Keith back and swayed his leg behind him. Keith didn’t know the steps but did as Lance told him to; to follow his lead and that was exactly what he did. He knew he couldn’t last any longer with their thighs touching throughout the dance, but he could hear the music going low and Lance out of breath.

At the end of the song, Lance pulled Keith close to him. «Where have you been all my life?» Lance suddenly whispered, looking mesmerized by Keith’s face, desperate for air.

 

«I should be the one asking that.» Keith laughed. Oh how he wanted to close their gap, but Cherry. _Fucking Cherry,_ Keith thought. 

 

«I think I should go.» Keith said, releasing Lance’s grasp. «Thanks for the dance.» He didn’t know what else to say, he didn’t want to actually leave. 

 

He grabbed his black shirt and pulled it on, catching Lance in the mirror doing the same. The two men stood there not knowing what would happen next. They both opened their mouths and undecipherable sounds came out then a laugh from them. 

 

«Go on.» Keith said, looking at the floor.

 

«Come home with me.» Lance suddenly said, not looking away when Keith caught his stare. 

 

*_*

 

«Are you sure about this, wouldn’t James be home?» Keith was scared shitless that he actually decided to come home with Lance. 

 

It was the middle of the night and he didn’t know what was going to happen once they reached Lance’s apartment. They agreed on not having sex, but what else implied as sex? Was he even going to sleep there or was this a night cap sort of thing? Keith’s mind was spinning. 

 

«He’s passed out in his room, you saw how drunk he was.» Lance smiled, when he found his keys and opened the door as quietly as possible. «Mi casa su casa.» Lance whispered in perfect Spanish. 

 

Keith stepped lightly into the apartment and took in the narrow entrance. Beyond the entrance there was a door leading to their living room and kitchen, to his left he found two doors that led to Lance and James’ room and to the right, their bathroom. It was a cosy apartment, perfect for two people and Keith felt very welcome when he looked down at the welcome mat. 

 

«So now what?» Keith pulled off his leather jacket and shoes. He made his way to the living room, he was curious to see how Lance liked to decorate the place. 

 

A pleasant heat found its way to Keith’s stomach when he took in the place. It looked normal, but still very Lance. There was a comfy L-shaped couch taking most of the space in the living room and a large flat screen tv on the wall along with movies after movies aligning the walls on each side. Behind him he took in the plain white kitchen with a bar and comfy black leather bar stools. Keith found a stool and sat down waiting for Lance to join him.

 

The time on the microwave blinked 2AM, and Keith could feel how much he was going to regret waking up in the morning. 

 

«Tea?» Lance asked, finding his way in the kitchen, pulling out a box of tea bags from the cupboard and putting on the kettle. 

 

«Sure. Uhm..Lance. Do you..want me to.....sleep over?» Keith asked, a hand finding his sweaty neck. Asking Lance this question was a risky thing, but Keith wanted to sleep over or else he wouldn’t have asked. 

 

Keith then noticed how red Lance’s face became once he asked and could tell that Lance did want him to, but didn’t know if it were a good idea. The kettle popped when the water was all boiled, creating a quiet atmosphere in the room. Lance took the kettle and poured water in two mugs, handing one to Keith. 

 

A couple minutes passed, and Lance took a long sip of his piping hot tea before he opened his mouth. «Yes. But, we don’t do anything. Only sleep.» He said, taking another sip. 

 

Keith’s amethyst eyes glowed in the dark kitchen, then he shot up and poured the tea in the sink. «I’m suddenly very tired.» He grinned. 

 

Keith didn’t dare strip too much but he didn’t bring any extra clothes and just stared at Lance’s queen size bed. «Here.» Lance threw a t-shirt at him. «You can wear this. Don’t be afraid to sleep in your boxers, but I don’t know if I can handle you topless again.» Lance teased, being a hypocrite when he was the one being topless this instant. He was wearing loose sweats and no top, revealing his very toned back when Keith pulled off his jeans and sweater. Lance’s t-shirt barely fit Keith, feeling almost too tight on him. Lance turned around and released a guttural laugh. 

 

«Shut up.» Keith pouted and pulled on the comforter on the bed. He noticed there were two set of blankets. This definitely helped the snuggle crisis he was thinking about. 

 

Lance found the other side of the bed and snuggled underneath his blanket while Keith found himself under the other one. They both stared at the ceiling, lying in the bed trying hard not to do anything. 

 

«Is this weird? Like, not going at it at each other. We both feel attracted to each other, right?» Keith suddenly asked, rolling to his side looking at Lance. 

 

Lance could feel his grey stare on him, and rolled to face him. He wanted to creep his hand to Keith’s hand, but made a fist instead. «It is weird, I’m with Cherry. But..» Lance’s eyes found Keith’s and a pained smile blossomed on his face. Keith mirrored his smile. 

 

«But?» Keith asked, finally taking the chance to grab Lance’s hand. He threaded their fingers. Lance released a happy sigh.

 

«There’s something about you, Keith. The moment you came into the coffeehouse, I knew I would feel attracted to you, but there was more and I can’t exactly pin point what it is yet.» Lance didn’t continue, Keith knew exactly what he was talking about. He had the exact same feeling when he met his stare during his stage dive five years ago. 

 

«I really want to kiss you.» Keith dared, tightening their linked hands. 

 

A sad smile found Lance’s face in the dark. «So do I, but we shouldn’t.» Lance turned around, releasing their hold and fell asleep.

 

Keith felt a lurch in his stomach, he regretted coming to bed with Lance but chose not to leave his side. In minutes, he fell asleep too.

 

*_*

 

Lance’s alarm went off and he tapped it to turn the annoying sound off. He opened his eyes groggily and felt something heavy and warm slung over his body. When his eyes managed to blink away the sleep, he turned around and found Keith with his arms wrapped around him. He fit perfectly in Keith’s grasp, and smiled to himself. He was happy that Keith stayed. 

 

At that thought he heard a groggy groan behind him. He then suddenly felt lips pressed to the nape of his neck. «Morning.» Keith softly moaned, his groin grinding Lance’s ass. Thank god they weren’t sharing the same blanket, and quickly got out of Keith’s grasp, before they did something he knew would piss Cherry off. 

 

«I need to sneak you out before James wakes up.» Lance looked at the time, and saw that he had to open the studio in an hour and Keith had to open soon too. 

 

Keith finally woke up, and shot up in the bed finally taking in what he did. «Fuck, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. It just felt natural.» Keith’s hand found his forehead like he knew he did something stupid. 

 

«It’s okay.» Lance said, not elaborating on how much he loved waking up to Keith. He found Keith’s clothes on the floor and flung them to him for him to put on, right now. 

 

Keith quickly put his clothes on and Lance opened his door to see if the coast was clear. James was still sleeping, since all the lights were still off. 

 

Lance pulled Keith out into the hall for him to put on his jacket and shoes quickly. «Thanks for staying over, it really cleared some things for me.» Lance started, looking at the beautiful man in front of him. 

 

Keith smiled like he knew what things Lance was thinking about. «Any time. Will you come by the shop during your break today?» He asked, purple specks sparkling in the dim light. 

 

Lance felt his body flush at the memory of Keith’s guitar lesson. «A deal’s a deal.» He answered, then found himself pressing his lips to Keith’s, his hands finding Keith’s warm neck to deepen their kiss. 

 

Keith broke free, his pale complexion flushing all red. «I’ll see you later then.» He carefully opened the door and smiled on his way out. 

 

Once the door closed, another one opened. «You have some explaining to do.» James said angrily, giving Lance a serious stare from the bathroom door. 

 

«Fuck.» Lance breathed out.


	13. We're not going to stop, are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally understand what they're doing is wrong, but will they stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lyrics used is from Uninvited Guest - Disturbed (which a really, really good song.)

«Was that Keith leaving our apartment?» James shrieked, a toothbrush finding its way into his mouth. 

 

Lance could see how hungover he was, noticing the dark circles forming under his brown eyes, and how slow he was brushing his teeth trying not to gag.

 

«Yes, and before you freak out. We didn’t do anything. Let’s just say you got further with him than me.» Lance smirked, and could see James trying to go through his memory of last night. 

 

At the sudden realization of what Keith did to James, he walked back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and groaned loudly into the sink. 

 

Lance felt bad for lying. He felt lucky that James didn’t catch him kissing Keith right before he left. Keith’s lips looked lonely and he had managed to hold himself throughout the whole night without trying to make a move on him. Cherry’s face materialized in Lance’s head and he felt a sudden pang of regret. When he told Keith that some things were finally cleared up, he knew he had to have a talk with Cherry and his feelings for Keith, but he didn’t know if he had the guts or the want to do it. 

 

«Couch, now.» James commanded. 

 

«You remembered he kissed you last night, huh? You sure you’re straight, you seemed to enjoy it.» Lance teased, making his way over to the couch getting comfortable. He was not looking forward to this conversation. 

 

James slumped down on the other side of the couch, lifting his foot on his thigh and crossing his arms. His dark brown eyes found Lance’s blue ones and pierced him to talk. 

 

Before Lance could open his mouth, James found out he had something to say first. «Lance, you do realize something right?» James asked, and Lance couldn’t exactly get what he was talking about and just tilted his head indicating that he had no idea. 

 

James smacked his forehead and gave it a little more time to see if Lance could think things through. Nothing. 

 

«Keith slept over. To morning. In your room, in your bed.» James simply said, and a light went on in Lance’s head. He did have feelings for him, ones he had never felt for Cherry. 

 

«That is true.» Lance replied, making an understanding expression. 

 

James nodded along once he saw Lance grasping what has happened. «You need to break up with Cherise.» He interjected.

 

«I can’t. We care about each other, and she owns the studio.» Lance tried to explain, but knew how much shit was coming out of his mouth. He did have to break up with her, but he didn’t want to lose the studio, and he knew she would take it away from him once she found out he had feelings for Keith. 

 

«Seriously? You’re such an ass. You clearly feel more for this Keith guy than you do for Cherise. She’s been your girlfriend half a fucking year and still hasn’t been allowed to sleep in your room till morning, and then he suddenly shows up in your life and like a week later he sleeps in your room.» James did have a point. Lance felt like he was the one with the hangover. 

 

«I don’t know what to do, James. She told me if I felt like sleeping with Keith she would take the studio from me, and you know how much I love my job and that place. I can’t….I just can’t.» Lance pleaded, angry that Keith had to move here and order a cup of coffee that day Lance was at work. He hated how the universe was playing tricks on him. 

 

«You have to figure this out on your own, dude. But, if you’re going to continue to sneak around then count me out of it. Go to his place if you have these urges.» James said, being a good friend.

 

«You’re welcome to join us.» Lance tried to joke, but it came out half-heartedly and James noticed that and inched closer, resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

«Why am I such a good friend?» He said exasperated, a corner of his lip quirking to the side.

 

«Because you secretly love me and want to fuck me.» Lance teased, making kissing faces at him.

 

«Fuck this, I’m going back to bed. My hangover can’t take this. I can’t even remember what Keith looked like, was he at least hot?» James spat out, still dazed that he kissed a dude. 

 

«Very. And stay away, he’s mine.» Lance pouted, rising from the couch getting ready to open the studio. 

 

 

Once the light turned on in the studio, Lance’s thoughts went to Cherry. Guilt washed over his whole body. He couldn’t feel regret since what he did with Keith felt right and amazing, but he knew this would count as cheating. But he knew they weren’t going to stop. He knew he was going to visit Keith during lunch today. He knew he was going to dance with him again tonight. He knew all these things and won’t stop. 

 

He had fallen for Keith, he had fallen very hard for him and couldn’t get up. Thinking about falling, his body found the cold hardwood floor and stared at the ceiling contemplating what he was going to do with Cherry. 

 

She was awesome and Lance knew how much she meant to him, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t feel the spark like he did with Keith. Dancing with Keith changed everything, he knew he couldn’t get that feeling dancing with Cherry no matter how well she danced. 

 

A fist found its way to the floor, hard. Before he could think more the door rang and he had clients to take care of. 

 

*_*

 

Three guitars had left their display and found new homes. Keith felt pleased with himself and the sales he made. His shop would live to see another day, he thought looking out the window and taking in the studio across the street.

 

His thoughts immediately went to Lance and everything that had happened last night. His face began to heat at the sudden memory of this morning when Lance kissed him. He had specifically said no kissing, and still did. Keith’s hand found his mouth, trying to drown the pleasant memory. 

 

His computer glowed with a new e-mail. While he was focused on the incoming mail he hadn’t noticed the time and the tall figure looming from the till. «Hey, Keith.» He heard above him and lifted his face to find an ocean splashing. 

 

Keith glanced at his laptop and noticed it was noon, he felt his stomach do a flip and rushed to the doors, flipping the card that said he was taking lunch. 

 

«Follow me.» He said darkly, grabbing a guitar on the way to the familiar room. Lance trailed along behind him wearing a mysterious expression. 

 

The door closed behind them and Keith put the guitar down before his hands found Lance’s shirt and pulled him in for a hungry kiss. He pushed Lance up against the closed door, then lifted him up begging for him to cradle his legs around his waist. Lance did as followed and released a soft moan, finally digging his tongue into Keith’s mouth exploring the new region. Keith could feel Lance going large between them and grinding hard against him, lifting him higher up against the door. Theirs mouth never left for air and kept on crashing against each other. Keith tried to drag Lance’s top off and in seconds it was gone. He released their lock and his mouth finally found Lance’s toned pecks, sucking on his nipple. «Keith…» Lance breathed out, a whimper escaping his throat. Keith couldn’t take it, he wanted nothing other than to be inside him. 

 

At the thought, he stopped everything and both of his hands fell to his sides. He stared at Lance, his lips were plumped and he saw his chest rising up and down heavily with breath. Lance understood what Keith was thinking and released his legs, finding the floor. He found Lance’s shirt and handed it to him, not looking him in the eye. «Have a seat.» He simply said, gesturing to one of the free chairs in front of them. He glanced at the clock, it had only gone five minutes. 

 

Lance found a chair, shirt back on and a confused look finding his face. «We can’t keep doing this, can we?» He asked, staring at Keith who was holding the guitar, ready to play something. 

 

«We can’t, but we won’t stop. Will we, Lance? Can you control your feelings, cause I fucking can’t.» Keith spat, feeling bad he couldn't have sex with Lance like this. 

 

«No, you’re right. You gonna play something?» Lance asked, staring at Keith looking so good with the guitar. 

 

A sad smile spread on Keith lips and his hands found their rightful place on the guitar. He thrummed the strings and a melody started to play, and when he opened his mouth, a beautiful voice found its way to Lance’s ears. 

 

_ Thought I was rid of you _

_ Thought it was over with _

_ Thought I was over it _

_ Thought I evicted you from my heart _

_ Kicked you out of my mind _

_ So nothing left of you _

_ Wouldn't be left behind _

 

_ Ooh, but you still take up all my space _

_ You just won't go away _

 

_ You stay in my head _

_ Like an uninvited guest, uninvited guest _

_ You still haunt my heart _

_ Guess you haven't left it yet, haven't left it yet _

_ Ooh, like an uninvited guest _

 

«Fuck, I didn’t know you could sing like that.» Lance was speechless. Keith’s singing made him want to pull away the guitar and continue what they did ten minutes ago. 

«Should I feel bad that I’m turned on right now?» Lance then asked, trying not to look at Keith. 

 

Lance thought that Keith’s voice sounded familiar, but nothing popped up in his mind when he tried to think about it. He just wanted him to sing again. 

 

«Don’t feel bad. I’m glad. But the lyrics are true. I think about you all the time, Lance. I can’t get you out of my head, and we’re not even together.» He huffed out an incredulous breath like this whole thing was crazy. 

 

«I feel the same, Keith. I don’t know exactly what this is yet, but I’ve never felt this way for anyone before. Not even Cherry. But, I can’t break up with her.» Lance said, a sadness making its way to his eyes. 

 

«The studio.» Keith said matter of factly. 

 

«The studio.» Lance confirmed. 

 

«Leave.» Keith suddenly said. 

 

Lance made a shocked look when he heard the word. «Keith?» He landed a hand on Keith’s thigh. He pushed his hand away and went for the door. «Now, Lance. We’ll talk when Cherry comes back. We can’t do anything else for the mean time. It’s not right.» Keith said, and opened the door nodding him to get out. 

 

Lance rose from his chair and went for the exit giving Keith a questioning stare, his ocean eyes creating a storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might make the story seem very rushed, but that is the intention. I'm trying not to make this into a super long story, but we'll see.


	14. You've always known haven't you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry does what needs to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with hardly any klance moments, but it's one that needed to be written

Friday came and Keith was ready to close the shop when a slender figure stood by the till rapping her red-painted fingers on the counter looking distressed. Him and Lance decided to ignored each other waiting to see what would happen once she came back.

«Cherry.» Keith said, staring at her eyes. They looked like they were breaking. She knew.

«There’s not much I can do, is there?» She released a breathy laugh, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

Keith didn’t know what to say so he chose to stay silent, letting that be his answer.

Before she could say anything else Keith opened his mouth. «I want to buy the studio.»

Cherry’s mouth hung open, surprised by the suggestion. She closed her mouth, taking in the offer, understanding finding her perfect face. «I want double the offer.» She then said.

«Deal.» Keith said, a sad smile finding his own face. He wanted to apologize for everything he had done to her, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough.

«I’m breaking up with him tonight. I haven’t seen him yet, I had to come by for confirmation.» Tears finally found their way down her cheeks.

Seeing Cherry cry ruined him. «I’m sorry, Cherry. Truly.» Keith walked around the till and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

«Don’t be sorry, Keith. I somehow knew from day one. Lance has never looked at me like he does at you. I was stubborn thinking he would love me, but there was no use. You found the right path into his heart.» She sniffed in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

«I’ll talk to him about the studio.» Keith informed, letting her go.

Cherry wiped her eyes and took a good look at Keith. «You have to tell him who you really are, Keith Kogane. The past always has a way to come back, it would be wise to let him know before something bad reaches him.» She was back to her old self, not a single trace of the sad emotion she just had.

«How long have you known?» Keith asked, crossing his arms.

«Long enough. Thought you would have the guts to tell him. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him, that’s your job if you’re going to be with him.» She planted her slender hands on the counter, eyeing Keith. She might not be crying anymore, but it was present in her eyes how sad she was.

«Now you listen to me, Kogane. You treat Lance the way he deserves to be treated. Don’t you dare break his heart. He has never known love before you.» She said, icy blue eyes threatening to tear him down.

Keith released a nod, and she was gone. Gone to go break up with her boyfriend so that Lance could finally feel love.

*_*

«Cherry, you’re back.» Lance said quietly, leaving the couch to hug her. He knew he had to break up with her if he wanted to be with Keith, but he knew how much the studio meant to him. The thought made him feel like an asshole choosing his job over someone he actually felt like he could be in love with.

«Yeah. The comp went well. I won.» She smiled, red lips spreading on her face.

Lance went to the kitchen to put on the kettle while Cherry found a bar stool to sit on before she did what she came to do. Once the kettle popped, two mugs were resting on the counter, steam rising from the piping hot tea. Cherry lifted the mug to her lips, blowing into it. Lance’s blue eyes traced her lips blowing the warm tea and waited for her to say anything.

She took a sip and set the mug down on the counter carefully, then her glaciers crashed into Lance’s ocean. «We need to break up.» She said and Lance choked on his tea.

«But, what about the studio?» He said once the coughing died down.

«It’s taken care of. The matter will be explained later.» She simply said, not going further on about it.

Lance was all sorts of confusion not knowing how to feel at the sudden news. Did Cherry know about him and Keith or had she fallen out of whatever they had for each other?

«You knew.» He then said. He knew how obvious it was, and she nodded once he said it.

«It’s for the best. I can’t be with you when it’s so clear that you’re in love with somebody else.» Her hand found his cheek, caressing it.

A single tear found its way down his cheek, surprised by how sad he was. He knew he cared for Cherry, but this hit him like a wave. «I thought It would be enough for me to love you…and I was so angry because I wanted to be the one to give you that happiness…» A hitch escaped her throat, and Lance pulled her in for a tight embrace.

«I’m sorry Cherry. So sorry.» Lance was crying, she could feel the wet drops falling on to her skin.

«It’s okay, you guys deserve each other. I’m really happy that you found someone to love, Lance. You’ve never known love before, hold on to him no matter what happens in the future. It’s so clear that the two of you were meant to be.» She sobbed out a laugh. «Man, that sounded cheesy, but it’s true.» She wiped away her tears and gathered her things.

«You probably won’t see me in the future. I decided to travel the country and do dance comps. I think it’s the best decision. Thank you, Lance. For these past six months, I’m happy I got to fall in love with you.» Then she left, leaving Lance feeling free but with a hole in his heart.

*_*

«Where are you?» Lance asked on the phone.

«I’m at home, want to meet at the coffeehouse?»

«Yes, please.» Lance answered.

Lance was nursing a hot mug of tea and looked pained. Mabel sat opposite him with James next to her. The room was quiet, and James nudged at Mabel to say something. She nudged back not knowing what to do and pointing a finger at James that he had to say something. Lance took in the spectacle happening before him and finally released a thin smile.  
«So…» He started, and Mabel and James both shot their brows up waiting for Lance to say something.

«we broke up…» Then took a new sip of his tea, scrunching his nose at how cold it had gotten.

«You owe me ten bucks.» Mabel held out her hand while James fished out a ten dollar bill.

An incredulous look found Lance’s tan face. «You guys were betting on me!? Some friends I have.» He crossed his arms.

«Sorry, but something was bound to happen. We had to make it interesting on our side. James was stupid enough to think that Cherry would stay, when clearly, clearly after he told me Keith had stayed the night at your place, it was obvious she was going to dump your ass.» She breathed out, giving James a _you are stupid_ look.

«Well, I was hoping Keith might figure out that he loved me after our kiss.» James joked, but Lance wasn’t sure he was joking and gave him a _are you sure you’re straight_ look.

«So, what did Keith say? Did you guys seal the deal?» Mabel waggled her eyebrows.

«I haven’t seen him yet.» Both his friends made a shocked look. «What? I’m terrified. Now that I’m single, I’m scared it’s not going to be exciting for Keith. He might find me boring now and not want to be together.» Lance looked away.

Mabel smacked her forehead really hard, then she smacked Lance’s forehead and then James’. «Hey, why did you smack me for?» James rubbed his forehead, a pout forming.

«You go to that man this instant and proclaim your undying love to him, Lance Mcclain!» Mabel shot a finger to the exit and Lance was scared shitless and grabbed his jacket leaving his best friends. A bright smile traced his tan face. James was still pouting, probably jealous that Keith wouldn’t be single after tonight.

Lance made it outside and stopped. Keith was standing outside of Oriande then noticed Lance a few feet away from the exit. He shot up a hand and waved, Keith did the same and walked towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's plenty more chapters to come, don't worry.


	15. Let me teach you a dance called making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is finally single, and wants their first time together to be somewhat special...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E X P L I C I T - N S F W (warnings have been made)

**«** Sooo…» Lance suddenly felt embarrassed standing in front of a man he felt he could have more feelings for than he had thought.

 

«Soo..» Keith replied, a gloved hand finding his arm, looking into _Oriande._

 

Mabel and James were still sitting at the table Lance was sitting at before he ran out. When Keith looked into the shop, they both gave them a teasing wave, wiggling their fingers at them. Mabel was making kissing faces and James had a shocked face on him trying to get a better look at Keith. 

 

Lance huffed out and irritated breath towards his stupid friends, and made his way closer to Keith. 

 

«Follow me.» Lance took Keith’s arm and dragged him down the street to a familiar studio. 

 

Lance hadn’t had any time to think about what Cherry told him that the studio was his. How could he own the studio when he didn’t have the money for it, but it was her words and she said that someone would explain this. In the mean time, all he wanted to think about was Keith and what he meant to him. Were they going to have a relationship or was this all about them finally fucking? He’d have to go with his gut and find out. 

 

Once they got inside the studio, Keith immediately pulled off his jacket and shoes. He gave Lance a questioning look asking if this were another dance lesson. Lance smiled weakly, still embarrassed to be around him now that he was finally single. He felt like this was a new field for him and he wanted to pursue it and see what it was all about. Lance was usually the seducer and never thought twice about his wording or the way he acted in front of people he wanted to fuck, but with Keith, he knew he wanted more and he did not want to lose him. 

 

«Ready for another dance lesson?» Lance said all smooth. Man he wished they had honey around, he wanted to see some dripping down Keith’s bare stomach so that he could lick it right off of him while dancing. 

 

Keith made a swallow and nodded, but just stood there waiting for further instructions. A sly smirk found its way to Lance’s face and he felt grateful that his confidence was finding its way back to him. He strode to the laptop and put on a sexy tune. 

 

«Strip to the music, Keith.» He commanded, voice low and raspy. His tongue licked his bottom lip, teeth grazing it while his blue eyes focused on Keith finding the rhythm to the sexy tune. 

 

Keith was so good at this, Lance thought. He had to have been a stripper in an earlier life. He smiled seductively in Lance’s direction while he slowly pulled on his vest and dragged it off, his hips swaying side to side. Lance could feel his erection pulsing, asking for more of the show. Once the vest found the hardwood floor, he proceeded to his black sweater, grabbing at the hem and dragging it halfway to his chest, revealing his very toned stomach creating a flutter in Lance’s chest. Keith noticed his blue eyes grow wide from the sight and pulled the sweater all off, throwing it towards the tan man. The music continued playing, sexy beats vibrating through the speakers creating a sexy atmosphere for Keith’s hands to finally find his belt buckle and unbuckling his jeans, dragging them down, down, down until all he was wearing were his dark red boxers. Lance couldn’t look away at the gorgeous man in front of him. All he wanted to do was run to him and do bad things, but he needed the finale before they could be bad. 

 

«Go on, Keith. You’re doing very well. Give me that finale, make me want you more and more.» Lance said seductively, closing in on the raven-haired man. 

 

Keith could feel a warm tan hand tracing his stomach, finding his hip point. Lance grabbed both his hips with his hands and leaned in. «Take them off, now.» He demanded, sucking his earlobe. 

 

«Do it for me, I know you want to.» Keith bit back, craning his neck then landing a delicious kiss on the tan man’s lips. Before they broke free, Keith sucked on his lower lip releasing a low growl. 

 

Lance did as told and his fingers reached for the band of Keith’s boxers. He gripped the band carefully and started sliding them down Keith’s thighs, his calfs and then off. Lance stared into the mirrors in front of them and took in Keith’s very large, erected cock. He swallowed wanting nothing more than to drop on to his knees and put him in his mouth. «Fuck, you’re huge.» Lance whispered, when his mouth found the man’s neck. 

 

A low hum escaped the man and a new sexy song played on the speakers. Keith grabbed Lance’s arms to wrap around him tightly and sway side to side to the beat. He was naked, his cock hard asking for Lance to find him and grip him hard. Lance could sense his want and did exactly that. A long breath escaped the man’s nose when Lance’s hand gripped his cock and started stroking him gently at first, then rougher and rougher when the music picked up. «Fuck, that’s so good. Keep going, I’m loving this dance.» Keith cooed, eyes closed and still swaying in Lance’s grasp. 

 

Lance started to feel dizzy and released Keith’s cock. He needed him against a wall or the mirror soon or else he would self destruct. Keith opened his eyes and turned around, lips crashing to Lance’s, a loud moan left Lance’s throat when Keith reached for his shirt and pulled if off leaving his chest finally open for Keith to sink his teeth on his nipple again. «Oh, Keith…mm..» Lance hummed and begged for him to take off the rest of his clothes. 

 

Keith’s cock was pulsating asking to come, but he had to keep going with Lance. His hands tugged at Lance’s jeans and unbuttoned him dragging it all down along with his, thong? «Lance, you’re wearing a thong? Fuck me, that’s hot.» Keith’s teeth dragged at his lower lip wishing Lance would just wear the thong but he needed him naked this instant. Keith stood in front of the beautiful tan man, an ocean asking to be swam in and a cave asking to be filled. 

 

Lance breathed heavily standing in front of the naked man, taking in his large cock, but also his hard, toned muscles. Keith looked beautiful in his birthday suit only wearing the necklace and his black hair loose on his shoulders. He caught his amethyst eyes begging for them to do something and quick.

 

«Now we dance. Have you ever heard of the waltz?» Lance smirked, lower lip quivering at how nervous he was. 

 

Keith cocked his head to the side. «Isn’t that a dance they do at weddings?» He asked, his bare stomach pushing in an out showing his chuckling at the thought.

 

Lance rolled his eyes, and loved the thought of marrying Keith, but they had only known each other a week. «Yes, but it’s the dance of love. Well, in this case, making love.» He winked, opening his arms as the lead and Keith followed him in to his grasp. 

 

«Won’t our dicks get in the way if we’re horny?» Keith chided, looking down at their very erected penises. 

 

Lance shook his head and pulled Keith closer to him, a low grunt releasing the black haired man. «I think we’ll manage.» Lance said, and waited for the song to shift into the one he queued. 

 

A ballad of classical music sounded through the speakers and Lance’s face tilted down to Keith’s so that their skin was touching. Lance had a hand on the small of Keith’s back and decided to drag it lower until it was gripping one of his tight cheeks. Keith’s eyes grew big at the sudden tug and Lance started to move. 

 

Keith was surprised at how fast the waltz was compared to what he had seen in the movies. Lance’s long strides took so much space and when he moved forward, Keith tried hard to follow in his steps, and once they found a nice rhythm Keith melted in the tan man’s grasp. The dance was beautiful despite their very naked selves but Keith wanted to dance like this forever. He felt loved and wanted to be made love to. «Lance.» He whispered loud enough for him to hear.

 

Lance was still lost in the dance, dipping Keith low, his hand on the small of his back once Keith’s head dipped backwards and he looked up staring at the depths of an ocean. «Make love to me.» He said when the ocean crashed into his jewels. Keith was still in his dip and Lance started lowering him down to the floor until his back hit cold floor. A low hitch escaped him at the cold surface catching his bare back. 

 

«Should I prep you first?» Lance whispered, his mouth finding his neck then planting wet kisses along his jaw. Keith nodded vigorously and Lance’s tongue made its way down his neck, down his chest, then all the way down to his cock. He landed a small peck on the tip of his cock before his hands gripped his hips to lift him so that his tongue could find the tight space between his ass cheeks. 

 

A shuddered breath found its way out of Keith’s throat once he felt Lance’s wet tongue licking its way in his ass. The gliding sensation of his tongue going up and down then flicking his hole made him convulse and arch his back. Low guttural groans sounded from Lance while his hands slid down to Keith’s cheeks, grabbing them hard and squeezing. Lance came up from his meal. «You’re ready.» Lance smiled between Keith’s legs and he lifted up to his knees, finding a condom from the back pocket of his jeans resting next to their hot bodies. 

 

Lance ripped the condom with his teeth, staring at Keith the entire time. «Beg for me, kitten.» He purred, sliding the condom on his cock. Keith could see the pre cum leaking from Lance’s cock all ready to go in. 

 

«Please, kitten wants his milk.» Keith sounded barely audible when he tried to form any words, he was desperate for Lance. He needed him inside him now. 

 

Lance smirked and lined Keith’s ass to his dick and gently pushed the tip of his cock to his hole, riding it up and down, teasing the black haired man. «Please, Lance. Put. It. In.» Keith sounded each word with a desperate breath of want. Lance entered and pushed his dick in Keith’s entrance, a loud moan following at the impact. «Yes, Keith. Moan for me.» Lance whispered, his tan hand finding Keith’s face, caressing the curve of his warm cheek. When his dick was deep enough, he started thrusting causing Keith to arch his back even more. Lance grabbed one of Keith’s legs and pushed it back, still thrusting in and out, harder and harder. Keith kept on crying out for more, for Lance to go harder until his dick hit his prostate. Keith gripped Lance’s hips stopping him so that he could thrust back feeling his hard dick inside him. Lance loved the sensation and grabbed onto Keith’s rock hard cock and started stroking it up and down, pre leaking and running down his length. 

 

Both men cried out begging for more. Lance continued thrusting when his mouth found Keith’s and released a loud moan when he finally came. Keith released his grip on Lance’s hips and came all over his stomach, a sound of a sweet release coming from the man. Heavy breaths was all they could hear in the room when the music decided not to play anymore. Lance had fallen on top of Keith, his head resting on his hard chest. He could feel Keith’s cum rubbing off on Lance’s stomach but he didn’t care, he was in heaven. 

 

«Fuck, that was amazing.» Lance shuddered, and planted his hands on the floor lifting himself up to look at the beautiful man under him. «You were amazing.» Lance dipped down to kiss Keith, his tongue urging to make its way into Keith’s mouth. 

 

Lance finally rolled off when their mouths broke free sucking in the air that had left their lungs. «I’ll go find something to wipe ourselves.» Lance said, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. 

 

Keith decided to stay lied down on the floor, staring at the ceiling and taking in the amazing dance Lance taught him. He chuckled to himself at the thought, and he couldn’t wait for more dances with Lance. His gaze caught the naked tan man rushing back with a hand full of toilet paper. 

 

«Here.» Lance threw the toilet paper on Keith’s stomach. 

 

When they cleaned up, they sat on the floor in their underwear. Keith kept on staring at Lance’s thong and could feel his dick go hard again. He placed a hand on top of his erection, catching an ocean ready to talk. 

 

«I want to be your boyfriend.» Lance said, crawling close to Keith and brushing his lips against his own. 

 

The light brush turned into a deep kiss and Keith had to push Lance away so that he could answer him. «Okay.» He smiled in the tan man’s lips, kissing him again. 

 

«Sleep at my place again? We can share a blanket this time.» Lance said, a beautiful white smile finding his face. 

 

«I’d love to.» Keith said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I haven't written that much smut before. Just want to apologize if it did not live up to any expectations.


	16. The past is fucking tiresome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More backstory on Keith's past in the band

Lance was still asleep in Keith’s arms when he woke up and saw the time wasn’t more than six in the morning. He felt wide awake after he woke up from a dream about the past. Thinking about the past created a chaotic fury in his chest, but it never went away. He knew this was something he had to take control of and fix but it scared him to death.

 

Lance shifted in the bed rolling away from Keith, a low snore sounding from him. Keith looked at his boyfriend and smiled painfully. He finally found his ocean and was terrified to lose it. He knew he had to come clean about who he was but everything about his past had to make the surface along with that information and he didn’t know how much Lance could take. 

 

Would he mind Keith being an ex rockstar. Famous for his music, but also all the shit he did on the side. All the alcohol that caused him to make bad choices. All the shit he said about his band mates to the tabloids that wasn’t true, just to make himself look good. The times he bad mouthed his band mates to their faces telling them he was the face of the band and that they would be nothing with out him. 

 

He clicked his tongue quietly at the memories of how much of a dick he was during his rock star times. He was so glad they broke up, but he was also very sad because he knew this was Pidge’s dream too and he ruined it for her. 

 

He had no idea what Pidge was doing right now. Him and her stopped talking the day Allura left them to pursue her solo career and breaking up the band. Pidge was able to last that long in the band, even with all of Keith’s shit. That’s how much she loved the band and how much she loved Keith. But Allura betraying them was the last straw. Pidge saw that as her opportunity to leave them too. 

 

The same went for Hunk. If Pidge was leaving then so was he. Keith knew Hunk was doing well for himself. Two years ago when they all broke up, Hunk took up cooking and then was able to open his own restaurant in L.A. which has two Michelin stars to this date. Keith never had the guts to visit Hunk and try out his food because he thought Hunk hated him for everything he did to them. 

 

His thoughts couldn’t disappear. Once he started thinking about the band, his thoughts immediately went to his brother. Shiro disappointed him most of all. Before Shrio quit as their manager, Keith found him backstage before a concert thrusting his dick in Allura. Keith had no idea why they were fucking and what their relationship was, but it became clear a year later after his concert where he stage dived and caught Lance’s stare. After that concert, Shiro quit as their manager and shortly after, Allura was going solo and with Shiro as her manager. 

 

The memory when he found out stung his whole body, making his heart ache with betrayal. He hated Allura, and he was disappointed in Shiro. He remembered the day he learned they were teaming up, how angry he was at Shiro and how beat up Shiro got once Keith’s fist found his face. Shiro broke his jaw and his nose that night, but Keith meant he deserved it and never regretted it. 

 

He tried to contact Allura a year after the news. She was doing well as a solo artist, finally being allowed to sing her own songs and sharing her own beautiful voice to the audiences. Keith could admit he hogged all the spotlight and took control of the band, deciding that only he would be the one to sing and only the songs he wrote. Man he was such a dick. Allura never took any of his calls, and whenever he tried to talk to Shiro he would give him the cold shoulder. Except for one evening when Keith caught Shiro and Allura dining at an expensive restaurant. 

 

The memory stung his heart. «Keith, don’t talk to us. You’re dead to us. No one wants anything to do with you anymore.» Shiro had spat in his direction that night. Keith had drunk a lot to be honest and he knew Shiro didn’t mean what he said, but it still cut him deep. He took those words to heart and hadn’t talked to any of them since then three years ago. 

 

When he was in Japan he received new news about his brother. Allura wounded up firing Shiro as her manager and dumping him because she became too famous and too good for him. Keith didn’t know what to believe in the tabloids but it sounded like something Allura would do. He remembered trying to call his brother that day and he was surprised when Shiro took the call. 

 

«Keith. I assumed you heard.» Shiro was angry on the phone. He had lost it all. His job, his girlfriend and his brother. 

 

«Shiro, I called to say I’m sorry. About Allura and everything else.» Keith had pleaded on the phone, hoping Shiro could forgive him, but what Shiro said after that shocked him.

 

«It’s not her fault. I found someone else. Do you know Adam West?» Keith’s eyes went big. Adam West was the lead singer to a rival band Keith had when he was in VLD. 

 

«You left Allura? To manage him? He’s our rival, Shiro!» Keith could feel the betrayal cut into his heart. Here we was trying to reconcile their relationship and Shiro turned out to be the bad guy. 

 

«Acutally I’m doing more than that with him. Besides, your singing days are over. This call ends here, Keith. Goodbye.» 

 

Keith was never able to erase those words in his head. He crept back to Lance and pulled him in to his arms, hoping sleep could find him for a couple more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been having a minor writer's block on this story, but I think I know which direction its heading. Just haven't had that much time to write the past few days. Sorry for any typos, I'll fix them later.


	17. I don't need your pity money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N S F W Boyfriends being boyfriends -

Warm breath tickled the nape of Lance’s neck when his eyes finally decided to welcome the morning shine from the window. He craned his neck to take in the sight behind him. A happy smile found its way to his face when he breathed in his boyfriend sleeping soundly. 

 

It had only been a week and so much had happened, Lance found his mind reeling. His hands found Keith’s that were gripping his body close to him and released a loud happy sigh. He loved having Keith in his bed and wished he could sleep in his bed every night. 

 

He felt him blowing his neck with cold air. «Morning, you.» Keith purred, dragging Lance’s face to his own, kissing him good morning. 

 

It definitely was a good morning. Lance could feel someone else who was having a good morning between his legs. At that thought, he felt Keith exploring Lance’s chest and riding his hand down to his thong. A lusting expression found its way to Keith’s face and Lance smirked hoping he loved him in a thong. He grabbed their blanket and pulled it off, showing Keith exactly how good he looked in his light blue lacy thong. 

 

«Fuck.» Keith sucked in a breath. «I hope those aren’t Cherry’s.» He joked, then felt like an idiot at the remark. 

 

«Don’t worry, I picked these out earlier this week hoping you would get to see them.» Lance teased, riding his groin on top of Keith’s. 

 

Keith’s leg found it’s way between Lance’s and felt his erection asking to come out and play. «Oh, is someone asking for Keefy to come and play with him.» Keith smiled, a hand finding Lance’s chin and dragging him in for a lusting kiss, digging his tongue into his mouth. 

 

A low growl escaped Lance as his hand trailed for his thong, dragging his cock out and starting to stroke it, willing Keith to watch. Keith broke their kiss and made starving eyes at Lance stroking himself. He lifted himself up from the bed and straddled his new boyfriend, his ass grinding on Lance’s free cock before he made his way down with his mouth close to Lance’s erected dick.

Lance had his mouth hung open when he saw Keith’s mouth close to his dick. Keith started licking his length from the bottom then all the way up to the tip that was now leaking with pre cum. His tongue stuck out licking clean the pre cum dripping down his length, the sight was too much to bear. At the same time, Keith’s free hand found his balls and started fondling them when his mouth wrapped the tip of his cock and took the length all the way in his mouth. «Holy mother of…» Lance bellowed when Keith started bobbing his head up and down on Lance’s cock. He groaned at Keith sucking him, tongue gliding along the length of his cock and his teeth lightly grazing his warm skin. «Keeeeith…oh, kitten..I’m…mmm…» Lance couldn’t contain how much he was enjoying Keith sucking him, his legs tensing up and his back arching, he could feel how close he was to coming. 

 

Keith’s mouth went up for air, fixing his sore jaw before going back for more. Lance swallowed at the sight of Keith between his legs. His black hair hiding his sexy face, but his eyes tipped up once his mouth was back on his dick and started going back down and deep throating him. Lance’s whole body froze and tensed just as he released his cum all over Keith’s face, some of it landing in his mouth. He saw Keith making a swallow gesture before his hand started wiping away the see through substance caking his porcelain skin. «Fuck, that was hot.» Lance breathed out, exhausted. 

 

«Can you get something to wipe my face.» Keith chuckled, trying to wipe the sticky substance and giving Lance a half-smile. 

 

Lance needed two minutes before he jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom to find some tissues. When he opened the door, he looked around to see if he caught James but the coast was clear, all the light turned off and he didn’t see James’ shoes or jacket in the hall. He must have gone to work. 

 

Back in the room, Keith lied on his back looking all kinds of delicious. «Hey, what are you thinking about?» Lance asked, handing him the tissues to clean up his mess. He felt a tinge of embarrassment reaching his cheeks when he noticed his cum had stained Keith’s beautiful face, but he would do anything to have a repeat of what they just did. 

 

Keith cleaned his face and gave Lance a loving look, his amethyst eyes glittering through the sun light. «You.» Keith simply said, dragging Lance back to bed and cradling him in his arms.

 

A low happy hum escaped Lance’s throat at the nice warmth from Keith’s arms around him. He felt safe and happier than he did in a long time. Sure, he was happy with Cherry too, but there was always something to worry about with her. If it were either the studio or her viciousness against his friends, but with Keith. «Is it weird it’s only been a week? Feels like its been a lifetime since we met. I’m so happy, Keith. If you didn’t come into the coffeehouse that morning, I don’t think we’d ever meet.» Lance quietly said, almost like he wanted to shed a couple tears, but he wasn’t that sappy, was he? 

 

Keith was playing with his boyfriend’s soft hair, a waft of coconuts reaching his nose. «You could call it fate, but that’d be cheesy as hell.» He chuckled, then kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

 

The room grew quiet, all they could hear were the chirping of the birds from outside until Keith opened his mouth, «I bought the studio.» 

 

«You what!?» Lance pulled out of Keith’s grasp and turned around on the bed to face him. 

 

Keith was quiet, not sure what to tell him. He wanted to tell Lance who he was, but how things were going now, he didn’t want to ruin that. «I have the money, Lance. It was the only way for us to be together. You said so yourself.» 

 

Lance was shaking his head at how ridiculous this was. «I’m paying you back. This is my thing, you had nothing to do with buying the studio, Keith. We don’t even know if our relationship will last. If we were married…» Lance stopped at the suggestion of them getting married. His heart started hammering at the image of Keith standing at the end of an aisle waiting to say his I do to Lance. Lance quickly shook the thought away remembering he was angry. 

 

«How much did you pay for it? The same price Cherry paid?» 

 

«Double.» Keith said, and Lance’s mouth hung open at the answer.

 

«Right, right. Well, the studio’s in your name so you can take me in as the tenant and I’ll pay you once a month until the sum is equal what you paid her.» Lance tried to calculate how this would work, but he hated numbers and jumped off the bed slinging a blue robe on before he left for the kitchen.

 

Keith followed Lance out to the kitchen in his red boxers not bothering to put any clothes on. «Lance, wait.» He grabbed his boyfriend’s arm but let go when he noticed the storm unfolding in Lance’s eyes. He really was mad at him. 

 

Lance put the kettle on and the coffeemaker for Keith. «Keith, it’s just that I want to be able to do these kinds of things on my own. I hate having help. I know there’s no one to prove other than myself, but I like feeling accomplished, that’s why I’m mad at you for just having the money and bought my dream studio with absolutely no effort.» Lance pouted, crossing his arms.

 

The kettle popped and Lance poured the boiled water in a mug then dunk his tea bag in aggressively until Keith smiled in his direction, calming the storm. «The studio’s in your name, by the way, not mine. I wanted it to be seen as a gift but I understand your wishes. If you want to pay me back…» Keith caught Lance’s incredulous stare and tilted his head.

 

«How the hell did you pull off signing the studio in my name? Did you forge my signature?» Lance kept on dunking the tea bag, water splashing droplets on the counter. 

 

«I have my talents. Lance Mcclain. You’ve seen two so far.» Keith winked, then pulled on to his boyfriend’s arm to come closer to him. 

 

«So the studio’s mine. It’s actually mine? But, ugh. I don’t want this pity money, Keith. I meant it, I’m paying back every penny. Don’t say no to me.» Lance was leaning against the counter with Keith between his legs. 

 

«Why can’t you just accept is as a gift, Lance?» Keith leaned in, catching an earlobe between his teeth. 

 

Lance released a low moan before answering him, «That’s a pretty pricey gift, I don’t understand how you had the money for it and double the price too.» He huffed, then sucked in a short breath when Keith started sucking on his earlobe making his insides go hot. 

 

«Maybe I’m an assassin for hire, and my employers pay me well.» Keith teased while his mouth explored his boyfriend’s neck with his tongue. A smile spread on Keith’s face when his boyfriend moaned to how good his tongue felt. 

 

Lance had forgotten what they were arguing about once Keith grabbed his waist and pulled him up on the counter. He quickly pushed the mugs away and hitched a loud gasp when Keith had dragged his thong to the side and his tongue was making its way between his cheeks, softening him up for a large impact. 

 

«Fuck, Keith. Why don’t you just pull off the thong, it’s clearly in the way.» Lance tried to say through panted breaths but Keith shot up from his meal and gave him a shake of the head. So, this was his kink and Lance smirked down to him and let him continue. 

 

A loud gasp escaped the tan man when two fingers pushed into his entrance and started scissoring. «Fuck….you’re good at this, go on.» Lance interjected in-between Keith’s fingering. 

 

«Less talking…» Keith murmured then grabbed at Lance’s neck and pulled him in for a desperate kiss, his tongue entering as a piercing force. When their kiss broke, Keith looked around for a condom and Lance nodded to the drawer under the oven. Keith pulled his fingers out carefully making Lance tense at the release. 

 

«Bingo.» Keith growled and ripped the condom package open and slid the condom on in light speed to his very hard erection pulsating outside his boxers. He turned around ready to give his boyfriend a good time and grabbed at his hips, lining his dick up to his hole then started to push in. 

 

Indecipherable noises escaped his boyfriend’s mouth as the sudden impact jolted him. Keith grabbed at his legs to get closer looking down at his light blue lacy thong working him up even more. He thrusted and thrusted into his boyfriend’s tight hole, a loudgroan escaping his throat. «Fuck…you feel so good, Lance. Don’t let me cum yet. I need to be inside you as long as possible.» Keith breathed out through every long, hard thrust. 

 

Lance was grabbing at his own dick, rubbing it hard and fast showing his boyfriend how much he was loving this. «Harder, Keith. You a pussy, kitten. I can take it.» Lance challenged his boyfriend. 

 

Keith released his devilish smirk and grabbed at Lance’s thighs then slid gently out of his hole before pushing in for a hard thrust hitting his prostate. A loud scream sounded from Lance, and Keith loved the noise. «I’m close, now scream for me. Scream my name.» Keith commanded, close to finishing. 

 

Lance had both his hands gripped to the counter trying to not die at Keith’s hard thrusts. When he looked up to stare at his sexy boyfriend, his ocean eyes went dull. Keith noticed his stare and that he wasn’t screaming anymore and had to turn around to see what he was looking at. The thrusting stopped altogether when both men noticed an innocent deer staring at them from the door.

 

«Lance!! What the hel…are you being fucked by Keith Kogane? Holy shit!» James had dropped a bag of groceries to the floor when he took in the show in front of him. He was thinking about making a nice salad, but lost his appetite pretty quickly. 

 

«James, get the fuck out and let us finish!» Lance interjected, looking quite steamy himself. 

 

James had his brown eyes focused on Keith, and Keith could see the recognition on his face.


	18. This is all I want to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth bombs are landing all over the place

James slammed the door on the way out to let the two men finish their business. 

 

Luckily for the two men they were close to finishing and didn’t let their sudden audience ruin it for them. Lance urged for Keith to keep going and not think about what happened. 

 

Keith had a look of shock and dread on his face, but managed to get his arousal back when he looked at how sexy his boyfriend was looking pleasuring himself. He continued his thrusts and fucked his boyfriend raw on the counter until they both liberated themselves of a sweet melody of release.

 

Lance hopped off the counter giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips as a thank you. «I can’t remember why I was mad at you.» Lance said, his voice hoarse from the screaming. 

 

«You were jealous of my talents.» Keith joked, then looked down, thinking about James knowing who he was. He knew he had to tell Lance the truth now.

 

«Listen Lance.» Keith started, and took in how good Lance looked wearing only a thong and a blue robe. He was ready for round two already. 

 

Lance cleaned his stomach of his cum and sat at one of the stools hoping James wouldn’t come in yet. He was sure he had run to his room or out of the apartment. The latter would have been the wiser choice. 

 

Keith found his gloves resting on the living room table and dragged them on as they were often a comfort for distressed situations. He took a deep breath. «So, I’m not who I said I was.» 

 

Lance’s thin brown brows furrowed in confusion. «What? You’re actually working for the FBI and have found the dead bodies I’ve buried?» Lance said, and Keith quirked a brow hoping he was only joking. 

 

Keith shot a gloved hand to his face, dragging his bangs back before releasing the bomb. «So, James clearly knows who I am and before word gets out to you, I should be the one to tell you.» 

 

«Keith, just tell me. It’s probably not that big a deal.» Lance smiled, grabbing his other gloved hand. 

 

«You know that song that was playing the other day in my shop. You know, the one you said James loves.» Keith started, eyeing his boyfriend to see if the lightbulb finally went on in his head.

 

«Yeah, but I don’t remember the band or the song so?» Lance chided, not understanding why this had to do with anything. 

 

Keith started to sing the lyrics of the song and Lance’s ocean eyes twinkled to his beautiful voice. It was the song he sang during the concert he held when he met Lance’s stare. He continued singing until Lance understood what Keith was trying to tell him. Lance started blinking rapidly not processing the information he was given, or the singing happening in the room.

 

Keith stopped singing, arching a thick brow to see if Lance understood. «So, that was you singing on the radio? That was your song? You’re the singer of the band James loves?» Lance was still trying to figure out who Keith was, but he was actually glad it was taking him this long, that meant that Lance just didn’t really care. 

 

«I’m Keith Kogane, the former lead singer to the band Voltron! Legendary Defender.» Keith said at last losing his patience with his boyfriend. 

 

«That’s what they’re called! Wait what, really? Cool, my boyfriend is actually a rockstar!!» Lance was beaming at the new information. «Wait, so that means we’ve «met» before.» Lance said quickly, reminiscing some kind of memory. 

 

Keith was hoping he remembered his stage dive, but the odds of that could be a minimum. «Yeah, sort of. I held a concert at a community college close by here.» Keith said, then Lance interjected. 

 

«Yeah! I was there, you stage dived and looked right at me. I don’t think you remember that since you’ve probably had hundreds of concerts and stage dived many times, but for me that moment we had was really special. James was so jealous, I remember.» Lance chuckled, reaching a tan hand to Keith’s face. 

 

«You stage dived to my heart, Keith.» Lance said and melted all of Keith’s insides. 

 

He surely did, Keith thought and decided that this was all he was able to tell his boyfriend about his past. The rest of his dip shit life would just have to unfold with time, hopefully Lance would come to terms of who he used to be and that he wasn’t that person today. 

 

Keith pushed his boyfriend’s chest. «You’re so fucking corny, Lance. But yeah, I remember that stage dive like it was yesterday. I never forgot your face.» Keith said and a spark showed in Lance’s eyes. 

 

«What I’m trying to say is…» Keith started, then got up from the stool and poured a cup of warm coffee before continuing. «Now this can sound creepy and very stalkerish so don’t break up with me. I’m normal, promise.»

 

«Keith, you’re scaring me.» Lance bellowed a scared chuckle.

 

He took a long sip of the hot black substance, caffeine reaching its way to his bloodstream. «I’ve been trying to find you for the last five years. But, I gave up the first year. Except you never left my mind. Every night I would see your face and those eyes…» Keith smiled at Lance. 

 

Lance smiled back. 

 

«Then the band broke up and I moved to Japan for a year and half, giving up on looking for you. I knew it was a lost cause. It was only two seconds, what would the chances be for me to find you here and at a coffeehouse of all places.» Keith huffed out incredulously, not really believing what he was saying.

 

Lance got up from the stool and embraced his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder. «I think it’s sweet. Creepy yes, very much. But, still sweet. I’m glad we found each other and I don’t care that you used to be a huge rock star, but you have to take me to Japan sometime. I’ve always wanted to go.» He kissed his boyfriend’s neck, then sucked on it leaving a little love bite for him to pine over. 

 

After a while, the two men got dressed and cuddled on the couch when someone finally decided to show himself.

 

James opened the door to the living room as slowly as possible hoping he wouldn’t find anyone fucking on the counter. 

 

«James! We’re fucking on the couch, leave!» Lance teased, then threw a pillow in his direction.

 

James took a chance to look at them and had a relieved face when he saw they were only cuddling under a blanket. He hope to God they were dressed under it. 

 

Keith smiled towards James. «Hey little deer. Not going to prance away again are you?» He teased, slapping the couch for him to sit down. 

 

James made his way to the two men and sat down furthest away, eyeing them. «So…» He started, eyeing the two men, but mostly at Keith. 

 

Keith could see how star struck James was since it was a look he was greatly familiar with. «So…» Keith mimicked him, releasing a toothy grin trying to get on James’ good side. 

 

James cocked a thick brow and eyed Lance not knowing what to say or do. It was obvious that James was a huge fan of Keith’s band and of the singer himself, but he was still trying to forget the memory of the two men fucking on the kitchen counter. He remained silent staring the two men down until one of them decided to crack. 

 

Lance released a furious noise. «That’s it! James I’m sorry we fucked on the counter, but urges must be released, and we were arguing. The best kinds of sex comes from arguing. Also this is Keith, my boyfriend, whom you apparently already know and might I remind you of your own little heated moment.» Lance finally breathed out giving his best friend a cocky wink and smile. 

 

James had to process everything Lance said in seconds and the only thing he registered was sex, Keith and moment. He found the memory of Keith’s lips lightly brushing his own making its way to his brain and rapidly shook his head. 

 

Keith started laughing and dragged at James’ arm to grab his hand and shake it. «It’s nice to formally meet, James. Sorry I never called, but it’s pretty obvious I’ve found someone else’s bed to warm.» He winked, grasping James’ hand tightly. 

 

James’ cheeks flooded with warmth and he had to look away before he forgot he was straight. «Yeah, yeah sure. Nice to meet you. Now what the hell are you doing in Chesapeake? Shouldn’t you be shacking up in a luxurious apartment in L.A. or something? I know the band split and you refused to go solo, but still…Chesapeake?» He huffed out, an incredulous look finding his doe face. 

 

A soft smile found Keith’s mouth and he slung an around his boyfriend, then kissed the top of his head. «Let’s just say I liked the ocean nearby.» 

 

*_*

 

Later that day, the three men just stayed in and watched movies. James wanted to know everything about Keith and he wasn’t shy to show how much he fanboyed, which Keith found quite adorable. Lance on the other hand felt a huge pang of jealousy forming in his gut, and wanted James to stop hogging his boyfriend. It was their first day as an official couple, they didn’t have work and here he was giving Keith all the attention and not receiving any himself. 

 

Keith could easily spot the jealousy rising in Lance. To make up for it he told James that he would like to have the rest of the evening with his new boyfriend and that they could talk band days some other time. At that, James had completely forgotten his best friend and that he was actually dating this rock star that he felt embarrassed at how his fanboyness caught over and excused himself to go find Mabel and hang with her. 

 

Before he left he gave Lance a hard stare, «We need to discuss new rules, Lance.» 

 

Lance opened his mouth but was silenced. «Yes, that means no more sex on certain counters and furniture. Even if it’s with Keith Kogane.» James’ sneered at his best friend then smiled at Keith before closing the door leaving the two men alone to their own. 

 

«I like James.» Keith suddenly said, just to see if Lance got even more jealous. 

 

«Of course you do, he’s like you number one fan.» Lance crossed his arms, shooting his chin in the air looking all cute and annoyed. 

 

When his chin lifted, his gaze met the calendar on the wall in front of him. Lance took a closer look from where he sat and noticed a large red ring on one of the dates at the end of the month. He slid out of the couch and neared the wall, reading what the red ring was. 

 

«Shit, I forgot about that.» Lance grumbled, hands on his hips trying to think of a plan to get out of it. 

 

«What is it?» Keith asked, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips then leaned into the tan man’s neck, kissing him gently on the warm skin. 

 

«Cherry and I have an important dance comp at the end of the month and I don’t think we should cancel it.» Lance said, still eyeing the date with a large red ring scratched around it. 

 

«Sounds cool. Can I come and watch?» Keith asked. It was at the end of the month and hopefully Cherry and Lance had reconciled their relationship and wouldn’t have a problem dancing in it. 

 

Lance had a look that said he was thinking about the same thing. «I’ll call her after the weekend, we just broke up and she said she was going to travel the country to dance other comps, could be she has already cancelled this one. 

 

And just as if someone was eavesdropping on their conversation, a text appeared on Lance’s cell. He picked up the phone. «It’s from Cherry.» He looked around the apartment to double check that him and Keith were actually the only two people in the room. 

 

Keith snickered behind him. «Read it.» He commanded Lance.

 

«Hey, remembered we had that comp at the end of the month. We’re gonna have to dance it. I’m not backing out if you’re not?» Lance read out loud, a sad smile tugging on his lips.

 

«Backing out is for losers.» He simply said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect a couple chapters full of smut after this one....I'm not sorry.


	19. You look pretty in lace (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically lots of explicit content - Boys need to release some urges

Time flew since Lance received the text from Cherry that they had to dance at the dance comp. It was already the end of the month and him and Keith were driving upstate tonight. Lance just had to finish this shift at the coffeehouse.

 

Lance had closed the coffeehouse and took the rounds of closing. He had locked the front door, cleaned the espresso machine and mopped the floor. All that was left to do was count the till and lock up on the way out. He knew it wasn’t his usual shift since it was a Friday night, but everyone else were too busy to work. 

 

Mabel and James had exams to study for which was understandable, and Wardo was leaving town to be with his girlfriend. Apparently Wardo’s girlfriend was still too scared to meet with Lance and the gang since she always cancelled or came up with excuses to not meet them yet. It had been over a month, not only that, Lance really wanted to introduce Keith as his boyfriend. He loved introducing Keith as his boyfriend, it was his new favorite thing to do since they got together.

 

A warm flush found its way to Lance’s stomach when he thought about their first month as an official couple. 

 

Learning that he was a national famous rock star didn’t make Lance think differently of Keith. He just thought it was a cool extra thing to know about his boyfriend. He was just glad that all the drama roaming him and Cherry had died down, although he did still feel like a dick going behind her back and acting on his feelings for Keith. 

 

Lance shook the bad thoughts away while he counted the till. While he counted, more memories from the past month found their way to his brain. The first week him and Keith were together, they continued their lives as usual. Lance continued his job as a dance instructor and Keith kept on selling guitars. Nothing special really except after closing time. 

 

A shuddered breath left Lance’s throat when he thought about all the sex they had been doing lately. He couldn’t get enough of Keith and Keith couldn’t get enough of him. They had done it everywhere, or almost everywhere. There were always new spaces and places to fornicate, but Lance felt his dick was going lose its power if they kept this up. 

 

He smiled and closed the till, pulling out the receipts that needed to be put in the folder. 

 

«Here, let me take that.» Lance heard behind him, warm breath tickling his ear. 

 

«Fuck, you scared me. Hey.» Lance craned his neck to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Keith had snuck in from the back door and was looking delicious as usual. He was wearing his favorite black skinny jeans and a black and red checkered shirt. Black hair flowing down to his shoulders, and amethyst eyes glittering in the dark. Looking like a sexy rockstar. 

 

«Almost done, babe?» Keith whispered, still behind Lance. His arms found their way around his waist, grasping him close. 

 

Lance made a new shuddered breath at how tight Keith was pulling him in to him. Someone was happy to see him. «Keith, save it for the hotel.» Lance said, but yelped when Keith started untying his apron and feeling him up. Gloved hands finding their way up his bare stomach, then a pinching sensation on his nipples. 

 

«Keeith…» He tried to breathe out, but the pinching was too much. He loved it, moans leaving his throat making Keith even hornier. 

 

«You know where we haven’t done it yet?» Keith challenged, licking his way up Lance’s neck, his mouth sucking an earlobe. 

 

Guttural sounds came out of Lance’s mouth making it hard to form words. «We’ve done it everywhere, babe. The back room, the tables…» 

 

Before he could list up more places they’d done it in the coffeehouse, Keith pushed him down on the counter, careful not to hit the till. Lance’s face found the cold counter and tensed when Keith dragged his pants down. While his pants were being dragged down, Keith made a disappointed grunt.

 

«What?» Lance asked, scared his arousal would disappear if Keith wasn’t in the mood. 

 

«You’re not wearing a thong.» Keith said, all the disappointment reaching his voice. 

 

Lance could picture his sad pout, and laughed. «Don’t worry, I have something special prepared when we reach the hotel. Good boys who wait, receive well.» He cooed, urging his boyfriend to get on with it, bumping his ass into his cock. 

 

A dreamy hum sounded from Keith when he pictured Lance in a new thong, and pulled his hard cock quickly out and ripped a condom from his back pocket. Lance could hear his boyfriend breathing heavily behind him as he fumbled to slide the condom on then proceeded to crouch down to prep Lance. 

 

Once Keith’s tongue entered his rim, all of Lance’s body tensed. Quiet moans were coming from the tan man’s throat and Keith could feel his cock pulsate to enter, but he knew his boyfriend was enjoying his tongue too much and continued to flick his hole making it all wet and stretched. He glided his tongue from one end then rode it all the way up to the small of Lance’s back, proceeding to enter two fingers just to be sure. 

 

«Does that feel nice? How about one more?» Keith purred, bending over to reach his boyfriend’s ear. His mouth coating Lance’s neck, his tongue licking the vanilla scent off of him. 

 

Lance answered with desperate whimpers, moving his ass in rhythm to Keith’s scissoring. He slipped in one more finger and Lance backed his ass so hard into him that he had to release a low chuckle. «You want it that much? I want you to beg, babe.» Keith demanded, scissoring harder. 

 

«Keith….please….put it…in..now..» Lance could hardly form any words to Keith’s scissoring, he was just too damn good at this and it made Lance want to beg even more. «Or else….no…surprise…tonight.» Lance managed to gut out before Keith stopped up, retrieving his fingers.

 

«Can’t say no to that.» He cooed in Lance’s ear, and nibbled at it before the sudden impact of his cock. 

 

Lance gasped as Keith’s large cock breached his rim. He could feel the tip digging its way in then without thinking, Keith pushed and another gasp escaped Lance’s mouth. Keith loved the sound of his boyfriend moaning and thrusted faster, hoping to receive more of that sweet melody that was Lance’s voice. «Kit..ten…more…faster..» Lance forced out, hands reaching the other end of the counter. 

 

Each impact and thrust Keith did against the counter made Lance want to scream in pleasure, he loved the feel of how big Keith was inside of him and how much he looked forward to their stay at a hotel. He had something very sexy planned for the two of them. 

 

Keith neared finishing and could sense the same with his boyfriend. His hand had found its way to his boyfriend’s dick and felt him come in his fist, the feeling of the warm cum on his hand was so hot that he felt his own release and panted till every last drop was out. 

 

«That’s one more spot to check off the list.» Lance joked, cleaning up. 

 

Keith smiled drunkly behind his boyfriend and cleaned himself up before they locked up. On the way out, he threw the used condom in the garbage outside. They didn’t want another lecture by Mabel, she was scary enough when she wasn’t angry. It was amazing how Lance still had his job at the coffeehouse.

 

*_*

 

«Reservation for Lance McClain.» Lance said, his signature white smile dazzling the hotel clerk. 

 

A pout found its way to Lance’s face when he noticed the hotel clerk not swooning to his charms. Instead, she had a look of shock on her when she took in who was standing next to Lance. 

 

«Oh my god, you’re Keith Kogane!» She shrieked as loud as she could in the hotel lobby, which was more like a whispered scream since she had to look professional. 

 

Keith was surprised the woman knew who he was given that their band broke up over two years ago. But, there were still fans out there and it felt good to be recognized again. It had been awhile. He played along, giving her a toothy smile hoping Lance would get jealous. 

 

«That’s right. I hope you keep it quiet that I’m here though. A pretty lady like you can keep a secret right?» Keith winked. 

 

The woman behind the counter swooned, and nodded almost seductively. Keith’s eyes trailed to his boyfriend and he was happy to see how his pout was growing bigger, his jealousy obviously showing. It made Keith all warm in his chest looking at him, and warm below the belt too. 

 

«Oh, don’t worry about that Mr. Kogane, but how about an autograph and I won’t tell anyone who you’re bunking with.» The woman’s green eyes trailed to the beautiful bronze man with splashing blue eyes. 

 

She knew how to work her men, Keith thought when he found the pen chained to the counter, looking for a piece of paper to sign his autograph. Once the woman was handed the paper with Keith’s autograph, looking very pleased with herself. She handed the men their room card, then waved her fingers their way when they left to find their hotel room. 

 

«Hey, don’t look so glum babe. You would have won me over in seconds.» Keith pulled his boyfriend close to him in the elevator, pushing a loving kiss to his temple. The softness of his dark hair tickled his nose. 

 

«But, you’re Keith Kogaaaane.» Lance mocked his name, mouth pouted down to the side. Damn, he wouldn’t let this go. 

 

«So? I’m not in a band anymore. Right here, right now. I’m Keith Kogaaaaane, Lance’s hopefully really sexy, really hot boyfriend who loves him very much.» Keith smirked, not realizing he told Lance that he loved him. 

 

«Wait…wait…wait…did you just say—» Before Lance could continue, the elevator dinged them on their floor. When the doors opened, plenty of people waited on the other side to go down. Keith took that as his opportunity to avoid their talk by dragging Lance through the crowd of busy people to find their room.

 

«Don’t think you can escape what you just said, Keith Kogaaaane.» Lance eyed his boyfriend, while Keith was fiddling with the key card to open their room. 

 

Keith ignored his boyfriend, focusing on tapping the card against the door handle listening for that bleeping sound that tells them its open. «Oh my god, it’s open! Can’t you see it’s blinking green.» Lance said irritatingly, grabbing the door handle, pushing the door open then walking angrily into the room. 

 

«Babe, what’s wrong. Why are you being so dramatic?» Keith complained, dragging their suitcase into the room. 

 

«Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you just assume that I love you even though you haven’t even said it yet.» Lance humphed, crossing his arms while sitting on the very soft cushiony bed. 

 

«You’re right. I haven’t told you that I love you yet. I’ve been terrified to tell you that I love you. We’ve been together only a month Lance, and you know about my stupid obsession with you. I thought if I told you that I loved you too soon, you would walk away from me thinking I was a maniac who was only obsessed with you.» Keith went quiet, but wanted to go on. «You mean the whole world to me, Lance. Since the day of the coffee shop when I finally found you, I’ve wanted to say those words, but I wanted them to mean something to you too. I wanted you to love me too, before I could scream to the entire world, the entire galaxy how fucking much I love you. Because I do, I love you, Lance. Only you, always you.» Keith breathed heavily out, a bright shine watering in his eyes. 

 

Lance was speechless, releasing his crossed arms. He opened them up hoping Keith took the hint to hug him back. A weak smile found Keith’s face making his way to sit next to his boyfriend on the bed, hugging him back. 

 

With the beautiful raven-haired man in his arms Lance said, «Well you could have just started with that from the first day and I might have fallen in love with you in seconds. I can’t top you with that speech, babe. But, I love you too. Have loved you for a long while. I Guess….I guess I was scared to tell you too since it seemed too fast.» 

 

«We’re hopeless.» Keith stated, laughing in his boyfriend’s embrace. 

 

«We sure are. Good thing we can be hopeless together.» Lance said, stroking Keith’s hair hearing him purr with pleasure at the nice touch of Lance’s hand. 

 

Keith pulled out of their embrace, wanting to kiss his boyfriend, letting him really know how much he loved him. Lance could see his lips coming, dragging on to his collar, pulling him in for their lips to meet. 

 

After a couple minutes of lip locking, Lance pushed his boyfriend off to scamper to their suitcase. «Time for your surprise, or should I say, my surprise.» 

 

Lance was wearing a very sly look when he opened their suitcase and found a small pink bag, handing it to his boyfriend. 

 

«For me?» Keith smiled, then chuckled when he noticed where the bag came from.

 

«Something flimsy for you to wear? Daddy like.» Keith growled, then pulled out the contents of the bag, his face looking confused. 

 

«There are like so many pieces here, Lance. How are you going to put all this on, and expect me to be able to pull it all off without having any trouble?» Keith said, looking at the different pieces of cloth with confusion.

 

Lance’s head tipped gently to the side. «Who said I was going to wear this? What color is the lingerie, Keith?» he asked, his voice sound silky smooth. 

 

«It’s red, like a ruby or a rose. Oh shit.» Keith sucked in a breath, finally realizing who Lance meant with what he said. 

 

«You want me to wear this, oh you are naughty.» Keith chuckled, showing all of his teeth. He had no idea how excited this made him. As much as he loved Lance in lingerie, he had been curious to wearing the delicate pieces himself. 

 

«Go on, Kitten. Put them on, in there. I want a show when you come out.» Lance nodded his head towards the bathroom, his white teeth grazing his bottom lip. Keith could sense how horny he already was. 

 

«Don’t you dare come before I come out.» Keith pulled Lance in to his face, landing his mouth on top of his. He needed to taste him before he had to confuse himself with the sets of cloth given by his boyfriend. 

 

Keith released their lock, then rushed into the bathroom to put on the underwear. «How the hell.» He mumbled, holding up what looked like a laced bralette, a g-string - _of course,_ he thought, see through knee highs and clips to keep them up. «Fuck me hard.» He then whispered after much head scratching at how to put these on. 

 

When he finally had everything on and in place, he took a good look in the bathroom mirror. His reflection showed a full grown man, with raven black hair, amethyst eyes, a broad, toned body wearing red laced lingerie. He felt hot, and hoped Lance thought he looked hot. His hand found the handle, gently pulling it down to slowly open the door. 

 

«Kitten? Are you ready to play?» Lance sing songed, wanting his boyfriend to show himself. 

 

Keith opened the door all the way walking to the bed which Lance was lying sprawled on, but quickly got up at the edge of the bed, long legs finding the floor. «Papa is very, very happy. Kitten. Now, dance on me.» Lance pulled his boyfriend close to him, Keith’s ass finding his boyfriend’s lap. 

 

Keith made a wicked grin, getting into it and started grinding on Lance’s lap. He could feel how he was swelling in the middle, urging to come free and be played with. His cock would have to wait, Keith was going to use his sweet, sweet time in this get up. 

 

«Mmmm….you look so good, kitten. Keep dancing, show me what I’ve taught you.» Lance purred with his boyfriend on top of him, grinding his laced cock on his own, low moans coming from both men. 

 

Keith’s mouth found Lance’s, catching his bottom lip with his teeth. With his teeth still nibbling at Lance’s lower lip, he started to pull him up from the bed. Keith found himself making a leading stance wanting his boyfriend to dance with him. 

 

«How about a quick dance, before you fuck me?» Keith challenged, his hands going to Lance’s shirt, unbuttoning it. 

 

Lance simply nodded, urging his boyfriend to keep on unclothing him. That was exactly what Keith did, while they swayed side to side. One article of clothing after the other found the floor until Lance was standing in front of Keith in his boxers. «Now it’s my turn.» Lance growled, pushing Keith hard on the bed. 

 

As Keith’s back found the bed, Lance immediately fell on top of him, their mouths finding each other. Lance’s hand went to Keith’s ass, his mouth finding his neck, licking it all nice and wet. 

 

Keith couldn’t do anything except moan, moan, moan. He loved this. When Lance took control in the bed, excitement found his body making him hornier than ever. «Just take them off already, I need your big fucking cock inside of me now, Lance.» 

 

«Shhh, shhh, shhh. Not yet. I need to sex you up everywhere else before my cock gives you all the pleasure. You need to be teased, kitten.» Lance teased, mouth sucking at the warm skin on his chest. «Damn, you look pretty in lace, kitten. I feel bad peeling any of it off. I could get off right here looking at you.» Lance groaned, his cock grinding with his laced cock.

 

Keith made a pout, then laughed when Lance started dragging his teeth down his chest, finding his bralette. He could feel Lance digging for his nipples, dragging the cups of the brallete to the side. His lips fell on top of his nipple, both men grunting at how wet Lance’s lips where when they started sucking on Keith’s nipple. «Fuck, that’s so good. Go lower, please?» Keith pleaded. 

 

Lance went to his other nipple, nibbling at it listening to Keith’s whimpers and desperate pleads for more. 

 

A drunken happy smile was on Keith’s face when Lance finally reached his thong and started to pull at it. Keith’s cock breathed in the fresh air, welcoming Lance’s mouth. Lance licked the pre on his tip before sinking his head lower and lower at Keith’s length. His head started to bob up and down, Keith making loud moans at Lance fucking his dick with his mouth. 

 

Lance didn’t want him to come just yet, head rising till Keith’s cock was free of his mouth. Instead, Lance dove further down with his mouth where his tongue found the sweet gap between Keith’s ass, licking it wet. He trailed the tip of his tongue from one end to the other then pressed the flat of his fat tongue hard when he finally spread Keith’s ass cheeks, making his hole soft for his fingers to enter. «Tell me what you want, kitten.» 

 

«Give kitten his milk.» Keith answered correctly, awaiting Lance’s fingers to enter roughly. 

 

Keith grunted at the impact of Lance’s fingers then moaned at his scissoring. He loved the feeling of his fingers inside of him going in and out making him all nice and prep for the main meal. 

 

«Get. In-side. Me. Now. Lance.» Keith demanded each syllable while Lance finger fucked him. 

 

«Persistent are we?» Lance snickered, tearing away at a condom wrapper slipping it quickly on.

 

Keith was still on his back, looking straight at his tan boyfriend. Lance thought he looked so sexy in his red lace. He’d have to wear this every night, Lance thought, lifting his boyfriend’s legs up to his chest before lining his hard dick against his soft hole. He began to dig the tip in his hole, listening to Keith’s whimpers of want, then he pushed hard and then harder until his dick was all the way inside his boyfriend. 

 

«Fuck, that’s nice. Now fuck me hard.» Keith pressed, hands gripping the bed linens. 

 

Lance did just that, looking at his beautiful, sexy boyfriend. He thrusted and thrusted till he saw how much his boyfriend was loving this with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his eyes rolling back. 

 

Both men grunted, they panted then almost screamed out each other’s names when at last they both came, their cum spilling; Keith’s on his stomach and Lance in the condom. 

 

«Fuck, you’re going to ruin me if you end up wearing that every night, kitten.» Lance joked, landing a loving peck on his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

Keith just smiled, easing himself off the bed to find the bathroom to clean up. 

 

Lance fell on his side of the bed, hands finding his neck while he stared up at the ceiling. He started to think about tomorrow. He hoped that meeting Cherry together with Keith was going to be okay. Worry washed over him. 

 

«Hey, everything’s going to be okay. You’re gonna nail the comp, and Cherry’s going to be happy that she got to dance one more time with you, babe. You’re that good, trust me. I know.» Keith kissed Lance’s temple again. 

 

«I love you, now go to sleep. Night.» He turned around to his side and fell quickly asleep. 

 

Lance smiled weakly. «Love you too, babe. Night.» 


	20. Water under the bridge

«Lance!» Cherry’s ruby red lips smiled brightly when she grabbed the tan man in for a longing hug.

 

Cherry looked good, Lance thought. It had only been a month since they broke up, but she glowed with happiness when she met with the two men. 

 

When they released their embrace, she surprisingly took Keith in for a quick hug too. «Hey.» She said happily in his ear before they broke their hug. 

 

«So, you think we still have a shot of winning this? You know we haven’t practiced together since…» Lance’s voice went low at the sudden memory of their break up and everything revolving around it. 

 

The tension between the three grew awkward, but Cherry simply smiled with her bright white teeth, shaking her head. «Can we not talk about the past? It’s all water under the bridge. We’re here now, so let’s just focus on this comp. Whether we win or lose isn’t important. Is it?» She asked, putting her stuff on a chair in the waiting room with the other dancers. 

 

«Cherry! What kind of attitude is that? We are going to win this!» Lance demanded, grabbing her hand and pulling her in with a twirl. 

 

Cherry made a happy laugh, her face catching Keith’s. She could see how much Keith loved Lance by the way he was staring at Lance. 

 

«Listen up everyone! The comp starts in ten. If you’re not a participant, I want you out of the practice area and into the audience. Chop, chop!» The director of tonight’s comp yelled, clapping his hands for everyone who was not someone in the dance world to leave, now. 

 

«Good luck, you two. I know you’re going to nail it.» Keith said, and hesitated to lean in and kiss his boyfriend good luck. His dark eyes went to Cherry first, who gave him an incredulous look that said, _go ahead, kiss him you idiot_ , then smiled. He pulled his boyfriend into him and gave him a loving kiss. «I love you.» He whispered in Lance’s ear, hearing a low hum of approval coming from him before they tore apart. 

 

Cherry had silently left to change when the two men turned around. Lance shrugged his shoulders and gave his boyfriend a thumbs up before he left the room. 

 

*_*

 

Lance and Cherry were next to dance their jazz routine. Keith could remember Lance dancing with Cherry the first time he met them together in the studio. Their dancing was sexy and intimate, close. He also remembered that their bodies were too close. He could feel a heat boiling in his gut, he didn’t know if he could be able to watch them dance again like that when he knew how him and Lance danced like that. It was a stupid thought, he loved that man too much to feel jealous. His head shook away any unnecessary feelings about the situation. It was just a dance, nothing more. It wasn’t like Cherry was going to steal him back, they loved each other. 

 

«Next up is Lance McClain and Cherise Armel dancing a jazz routine. Let’s give them a round of applause.» The director said in the microphone. 

 

The dance hall was spacious.There had to be a couple hundred dance enthusiasts, family and friends in the audience. Lance looked as confident as ever with Cherry on his side, wearing his wicked grin her way. 

 

When the music started to rise in the speakers, they were off and they looked amazing. At that moment, Keith’s phone started vibrating. He made a quick glance at the screen and noticed that it was a number he didn’t recognize. Probably a phone seller, he thought. But then there was a text incoming. He felt an angered heat inside of him due to the annoying vibrating of his phone when he wanted to clearly pay attention to Lance dancing. 

 

Applause sounded from time to time during the dance, and Keith managed to glance at them dancing when his phone vibrated a third time getting deeply on his nerves. He knew there wasn’t much left of the dance, but he had to check his phone just in case it wasn’t anything important, like a death or something. His dark eyes traced a familiar name. _Fuck_ , he mouthed, reading the texts that were sent to him. A new loud applause echoed in the large room, Keith shot up from his texts and noticed that his boyfriend was done dancing. He started clapping with the others, hoping his boyfriend’s face caught his. Lance smiled brightly and landed his gaze on his boyfriend, waving quickly to him before they had to leave the room. 

 

Keith waved back feeling bad he wasn’t able to pay much attention to their dance, but he felt a certain relief too when he thought about how close he had to dance with Cherry. Their bodies grinding on top of each other, his thighs grazing her bare legs. Nope, he was actually glad he missed it. But now he had a hard tug in his stomach when he knew he had to call back who sent him those texts. 

 

*_*

 

«Babe, you did great. You guys are sure for the win.» Keith reassured the pair who were staring nervously at the screen with the judges giving their points. 

 

Lance and Cherry were second to last dancing, there was one more couple to dance and if they got the top score now they would have to wait until the last couple danced before knowing if they won or not. 

 

Lance was too focused on the screen to notice Keith leaving the room to make his call. 

 

«Keith.» He heard the familiar voice of an old friend. 

 

«Allura. I saw your texts. What is it, I thought we were done with each other?» Keith sounded annoyed. 

 

He hadn’t heard from Allura in three years, and now she bombards him with texts;  _to take the fucking call and it’s urgent, we need to talk._

 

«I’m sorry it took so long to finally contact you. I know we left things in a rough patch, but please hear me out.» She said, her voice sounding calmer than he would have thought.

 

«Yeah, no shit. You left us to go solo without any warning. You broke up the band, Allura. Everything that happened to VLD is your fault.» Keith couldn’t swallow the harsh words, they just came out. He still had these angry thoughts bubbling in his head. 

 

«Fuck off, Keith. You know very well who was the downfall of our band. I just got out right on time before everything went to hell with your fucking stubbornness and childish activities. I had hoped that you had grown up the last three years, but you still sound like your old self. I think this was a bad idea, calling you.» Allura's voice going louder and louder when she realized how much she did not miss this side of Keith. 

 

Allura’s words hurt and he knew he had changed. There was a reason he wanted to get out, get away from LA and the fame. «No, you’re right. I’m sorry. What’s up?» Keith asked, trying to remain calm. 

 

«I think it would be better to see each other with what I want to ask you. Where are you?» She asked. 

 

Keith didn’t know if he wanted Allura to find him yet. She wasn’t there when he came back from Japan. She had no interest in him after she left the band, so what gave her the right to find him now? 

 

«I don’t want to say. Can we video chat? Tomorrow? I’m busy today with my…» He stopped before telling her he had a boyfriend, she didn’t need to know that. 

 

«Fine. I’ll face time you tomorrow evening. I hope you’re doing well, Keith. We miss you.» Then she hung up. 

 

We? Did she still have contact with Pidge and Hunk? Or Shiro? 

 

«Hey? You okay, who was that?» Keith felt Lance grabbing his arm pulling him close. 

 

«No one important. Just someone from the past.» said Keith, trying to form a smile but it was too hard. Cherry was right, the past did have a way of coming back. «How did you guys do?» He nodded towards the screen that showed the judges earlier, now the screen was showing the last couple dancing. 

 

«We’re in the lead.» He smiled, crossing his arms looking smug and confident. Keith couldn’t wait to reward him later. 

 

«Where’s Cherry?» Keith asked looking around for her. 

 

«Right behind you, Mullet.» She said holding three waters, handing one each to them. 

 

«You too with the nicknames, I get enough from Lance….» Keith grumbled, but let out a low happy laugh. He was glad he could be like this with Lance’s ex. Maybe she wasn’t trying to steal him back. Keith felt ridiculous thinking these kinds of thoughts. He knew how much Lance loved him. Hell, he bought him laced underwear, if that wasn’t love. 

 

«Oh! They’re going to say their score.» Cherry yelled, waving the two men over. 

 

«Looks like our winners are Lance McClain and Cherise Armel with a total of 38 points! Congratulations, please come out to the dance floor.» The director boomed in his microphone the audience applauding their well deserved win. 

 

Keith dragged Lance closed to him to rush a quick kiss on his head before he had to accept their trophy and winnings. He had a large smile on his face when he released his boyfriend. 

 

*_*

 

«It was good seeing you guys again. I’m glad we did the comp.» Cherry grinned, holding the trophy in her hand. 

 

They decided to split the winnings, but Lance wanted to keep the ginormous check. He held it under his arm looking like an idiot. Keith wanted to yank it out from his armpit and rip it in two. 

 

«Stop eyeing my check, Mullet.» Lance backed away from his boyfriend, protective of his large check. 

 

Cherry laughed out loud and waved at the two men when she left. «I’ll call you when I’m back in town, we can grab a drink or two.» 

 

The two men waved back heading for the car to drive back to Chesapeake. 

 

In the car, Lance looked at his cellphone. «Wardo wants to gather the gang to meet his girlfriend. Fucking finally, he’s been hiding her for over a month.» 

 

«What’s her name?» Keith asked, gloved hands gripping the wheel, dark eyes piercing in the glowing light from the lampposts on the road. 

 

«Kat. Or she wants us to call her Kat, like a nickname. She goes to Wardo’s school, they met in class. She lives outside of town, that’s why we never met her and I think she was stressed out with moving from the west coast. L.A. I think. What if she’s obnoxious and really Hollywood?» Lance wondered out loud, trying to figure out how he was going to introduce himself to his friend’s girlfriend. Then he started to wonder how he was going to introduce Keith. 

 

«You have to count me out tomorrow. I have an important video call with someone.» Keith suddenly said during Lance’s thinking out loud session. 

 

«What!? Like a cam thing, Keith do you have a sexy kink like that?» Lance grinned. 

 

Keith took his closest hand and pushed his boyfriend’s shoulder, shoving him to the side. «Shut up, no. Although, it does sound kind of kinky….» Keith was picturing something naughty, but shook it away continuing. «No, an acquaintance of mine from my VLD days wanted to have a chat. So I said we could talk tomorrow night, seemed important. I can try and make it later though if you want to introduce me to Wardo’s girlfriend.» 

 

«Nah it’s okay…if it’s someone from your past then it’s gotta be important. You haven’t talked that much about your bandmates. Don’t you miss them?» asked Lance, fiddling his tan hands making a worried look at his boyfriend. 

 

Keith kept quiet, his eyes on the road. He didn’t want to talk about his past with Lance, that was something he had decided long before they got together. But, the look on his boyfriend’s face made him go soft. «Some of them I miss, others can rot in hell for all I care.» Was all he said, letting the subject go to rest. 


	21. The sound of your begging is music to my ears (NSFW)

They reached Lance’s apartment late. The dance comp had lasted the whole day, and the drive took a couple hours. Lance had a hard time making conversation with his boyfriend after the mention of his bandmates. His past was definitely a touchy subject, but he was curious. He really wanted to know what happened and why Keith avoided talking about them. What happened couldn’t have been that bad? 

 

After Lance learned who Keith was he chose not to pry into his past life as the lead singer in VLD. So he never went on to his phone or computer to look up his boyfriend. He wanted him to come out and tell him everything when he was ready. Since he still hadn’t said anything after being boyfriends for a month, it had to be serious. 

 

«Hey, thanks for coming to the comp. I’m glad everything worked out with Cherry. She was really cool, and I’m happy we won. But, I was thinking about you and tonight during the whole dance.» Lance said with a low raspy voice, grabbing his boyfriend close to him, his hands finding their way down his pants. 

 

«Anytime. I love being with you, and I love you.» Keith said in Lance’s mouth, pressing his lips firmly to the tan man’s who had planted his hands firmly on his ass now. 

 

They were standing at the edge of Lance’s bed, making out in the dark. Lance’s hand trailing from Keith’s ass up to his neck, pulling him in to deepen their kiss, tongue sliding into his mouth urgently. 

 

Lance broke their kiss, his wicked toothy grin flashing before Keith’s face. He grabbed at the hem of Keith’s black polo, dragging it off before pushing him gently to sit at the edge of his bed. The tips of his fingers sinking onto Keith’s exposed chest when he made his way down. 

 

Once Keith’s ass found the soft mattress, Lance planted himself on top of the raven-haired man’s lap, taking his own shirt off, chests rubbing against each other when Lance grabbed at Keith’s warm cheeks planting his lips on his again. 

 

Keith fell back on his back, dragging Lance on top of him continuing their heated kissing. Their jeans were still on and he couldn’t understand why. «Take off your jeans, now.» Keith demanded. 

 

A finger landed on Keith’s lips, his eyes staring up into Lance’s face who was now making a shushing sound. «So demanding. Let’s just kiss for a while, we shouldn’t rush. I love exploring your mouth, kitten.» 

 

Keith gently bit the tip of his boyfriend’s finger, a low growl letting out from his throat, then his tongue started licking his finger before wrapping his lips around it, sucking the finger. «Oooh…that’s hot…» Lance whispered, staring at Keith with his eyes closed sucking his finger slowly, he could feel his hot, soft lips making his finger all wet. 

 

When he opened his eyes staring into his boyfriend’s surprised look, he grinned. «You like what you see?» Keith purred, taking Lance’s hand and trailing the tip of his tongue on his palm, starting from the wrist licking all the way up to the tips of his fingers before pulling his middle finger into his mouth sucking even more. Low moans sounding from the sexy man beneath him. 

 

«Fuck, you know how to rush things when I want to go slow, kitten.» Lance had to swallow and think about other things to cool down the heat between his legs. He was going to go slow whether his kitten wanted to or not. 

 

«Kitten needs to slow down, Lancey needs to take his sweet, sweet time with you.» said Lance, kissing his boyfriend’s neck, his tongue creating a path to his nipples. His hands were exploring his stomach, sliding his palms from one ab to the other. Oh, how he loved the feel of Keith’s stomach, how hard to it was, how it felt to be on top of him. The taste of his nipples in his mouth, his tongue licking them creating a pleasing panic in his boyfriend’s throat. 

 

«Lancey, kitten can’t take it slow when you do this to his body. He can come any time.» Keith pushed Lance off of him, dragging his jeans off quickly. Lance’s ocean eyes splashed with delight when he saw that Keith was wearing a purple, laced thong. He could feel his mouth watering at the sight. Keith’s cock looking all nice and big tucked beneath the cottony lace. 

 

«You’re drooling.» Keith let out a breath, his smile taking Lance’s breath away. 

 

«Can’t help it. You remembered purple was my favorite color, boo.» Lance reached one of his hands to Keith’s throbbing bulge and started rubbing him fast. 

 

Keith was grunting, want finding his voice when he asked, «Can we fuck already, I can’t take the teasing, Lance. I’m going nuts here.» He could feel Lance toying with him, still rubbing at his dick which was still hidden under lace. It needed to be sprung free as soon as possible or else he would soil the underwear. «I paid good money for this thong, Lance.» said Keith, giving his boyfriend a knowing stare to pull them the fuck off. 

 

Lance just smiled, lifting his rubbing hand. He jumped off the bed, opening a drawer. 

 

«What are you doing?» Keith pleaded, disappointment finding his voice when Lance’s hand wasn’t rubbing him anymore. 

 

Lance pulled out what looked like bindings, a flashy white smile showing in the dark. «What are you planning to do with that…» Keith gulped. 

 

«I said we were going to take it slow, kitten. But you didn’t listen to me. Let’s tie up those pretty hands of yours before they find your thong. That’s not going off quite yet.» Lance jumped back on the bed, binding Keith’s hands together behind his head. 

 

Lance could see how excited his boyfriend was getting at the sudden kinky shit Lance pulled on him. He never thought he would go this far, but it was a heat of the moment sort of thing, and Lance was pleased with himself when he remembered he had bought these bindings after they first had sex in the studio. He wanted to do dirty things to this man. 

 

«Do you like it when I’m in charge, Kitten? Does it make you horny?» His hand was quick to go back to the rubbing, a noise of pleasure finding its way back to Keith’s throat. He nodded, amethyst eyes sinking deep into the depths of the ocean. 

 

Lance kept on rubbing him when his mouth found Keith’s, urgent moans sounding through their lips at quick releases, then touching again exploring each other. Their tongues flicking at each other, twirling in circles, playing. Lance broke their kiss, curling his lips at an idea. 

 

«I know what we can do. No sex tonight, Kitten.» Keith’s mouth opened in disbelief, his dark eyebrows furrowing curiously to what Lance had planned. 

 

He reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them then dragging them off. Lance was wearing his blue boxers tonight, feeling like the dominant one in the relationship looking at his kitten purring for his cock, hands bound behind his head, legs raised, his cock throbbing beneath purple lace. _Perfect_ , he thought. 

 

He dragged his cock out of his boxers, displaying it to his boyfriend to look at. The look on Keith’s face showed so much want, saliva trailing down from the corner of his mouth. «Well, would you look at that. I’m all big and hard for you, baby. Too bad it’s not going inside you tonight.» Lance pouted, then smiled his teeth catching his bottom lip. 

 

«Fuck you…» Keith said darkly. Dark eyes piercing his blue ones. 

 

«No…my hand is going to fuck us both.» Lance made his way between Keith’s spread legs, his dick almost touching Keith’s hidden dick. 

 

«Let’s give it some air, at last.» His large tan hands went to the band of Keith’s cute little thong. 

 

A hiss sounded from the beautiful black haired man when Lance finally dragged the thong down to release his very large, very throbbing cock. It stuck up in the air, the tip leaking so much of pre. «See…you might have to buy me some new underwear, Lancey.» said Keith in a spitting tone. Lance loved how much this was agitating his boyfriend, but he’ll thank him later. 

 

Lance inched closer with his dick until they were both touching. His large hand gripped both dicks, then started stroking them. Slowly at first, listening for Keith’s pleasant moans, then faster and faster. «Oh, fuck…yess….that’s it…keep going, Lancey. Kitten is enjoying this.» Keith purred even more, licking his lips, his teeth dragging on his lower lips. 

 

Keith was rocking his hips to the rhythm of Lance’s stroking. Feeling Keith’s dick on Lance’s took hotness to a whole other level, he wounded up stroking faster and faster wanting to come so bad. Lance lolled his head back, taking in how good his stroking himself felt. «Please let me help, Lancey.» Keith pleaded desperately, reminding Lance that his hands were bound. That made this even hotter, he ignored his boyfriend, still stroking. 

 

«Nope…Kitten, keep on pleading. Lancey likes listening to how desperate you are, slut.» Lance moaned loudly, not caring if James was home and could hear them. 

 

Lance’s back fell on the bed, his hand still gripping both cocks. The burn between his legs were getting to him, forcing him to release the loudest of moans he had all night. It was so good, the feel of Keith’s dick against his own, their asses slapping each other with both their legs entwined looking like they were scissoring. 

 

«Holy fuck…Keith…this feels so good…» Lance uttered, stroking even harder thinking about his man bound, his whimpered pleads sounding making him even hornier. 

 

«Shit, Lance, I can’t take it anymore….» Keith yelled, a loud groan coming from the back of his throat when he finally came all over Lance’s fist. 

 

Keith’s legs pulled loose from Lance’s, getting up to look at his boyfriend fuck himself a bit more. The feel of his hand stroking his shaft, and Keith looking at him urged him to come. Lance couldn’t hold it in any longer either when his fist felt warm again with his own cum dripping down his fingers. 

 

«Fuck…..» Lance’s legs slacked to the side, his head hitting the edge of the bed. «That was so goood.» He said, trying to catch his breath. 

 

«Can you untie me now?» Keith said from the top of the bed. 

 

Lance chuckled getting up to untie his boyfriend. 


	22. Aren't you cute as a button?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to meet Wardo's girlfriend! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late update on this story. If you've been following my user, you'll know I've hit a sudden spark of inspiration with other fics but this one is not forgotten, I'll try to write more soon but hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to get some more spicy scenes written soon. :)

«Hey! How did the comp go?» Mabel asked when Lance made his way into the coffeehouse. 

 

He found a seat next to James, who was still angry with him after the show he heard from the bedroom next to him last night. «Still mad at me?» Asked Lance, grabbing at his cup of tea. 

 

James just crossed his arm, staring at Mabel, choosing to ignore Lance. He wasn’t allowed to be mad at him because they were fucking in their room, not anywhere else. So, technically, he wasn’t breaking any rules. «Love you too, boo.» Said Lance, taking a sip before answering Mabel. «The comp went great. We won!» 

 

«That’s awesome, Lance. I’m sorry we couldn’t come out and see you. Work and exams…» She said, giving James a knowing look at how exhausted they both were from studying too much together. 

 

«Hey, no biggie. Keith was with me.» Lance smiled, thinking about his smokin’ hot boyfriend, and how much he was begging the night before. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat and or other places.

 

«Lance, stop thinking about sex with your boyfriend. James is traumatized enough.» Mabel chuckled, hitting James’ arm a couple times. 

 

«I’m pretty sure James liked hearing us. He was probably up against our wall listening in with his hand down his pants. You can join us next time, I don’t think Keith would mind.» Lance winked at James, a heated flame making its way towards his cheeks. Maybe James wasn’t backing out of the idea, he’d have to ask Keith later. Now he started imagining the three of them having a threesome, that would be hot. 

 

«Seriously, if you two are going to fuck so much why don’t you just move in together?» Suggested James, causing Lance to shake out of his sexy thought. That actually wasn’t a bad idea. 

 

«But you can’t afford living alone in our apartment. Besides, wouldn’t you miss me?» Lance made a pout, but still kept on thinking about the idea of moving in with Keith. They had only been dating for a month, but they were fast with everything. Maybe he would go along with it if he asked. He could lure him in for a dance then ask him. 

 

«Scheming face.» Mabel cooed, taking a sip of her coffee. «You actually planning on asking Keith to live together?» She then asked, but was interrupted when Wardo poured in from the back room and a short, strawberry-blonde haired girl following behind him. 

 

It was almost comical how much their height difference was. Lance almost felt sorry for his bud who had to bend down so much to kiss her, but she seemed nice with kind, light brown eyes dancing in the light, a bright smile on her cute face. 

 

Lance shot up from his chair to stick out a tan hand. «Well, aren’t you cute as a button. I’m Lance.» His voice went to that flirty tone like always, giving the short girl his best toothy smile. 

 

«And this is why it took so long for you to meet the gang. Kat, this is the gang. Lance, calm yourself.» Wardo made a back-off tone to his voice only causing Lance and the gang to snicker at his protectiveness. Wardo hardly ever had girlfriends so this was a rare treat. 

 

Kat gripped Lance’s hand, quite hard too as his face started making a cringing grimace at how tight she held. A wicked smirk found her face when she said, «Pleasure to meet you, Lance. I’ve heard plenty about you.» A glimmer in her eyes, Lance liked this girl. 

 

Wardo’s new girlfriend made the rounds. In seconds, she was already a part of the group. James had a weird look on his face when he took in the new figure, but any trace of recognition was gone when the conversation went back to Lance’s living problem. 

 

«So, what were you guys on about before we came by?» Wardo asked. 

 

Mabel was behind the counter brewing more coffee. It was late, and the coffeehouse was closed. So they could sit all night if they wanted and discuss his life, but he really wanted to go find Keith. 

 

«Lance’s living situation with his rockstar boyfriend.» James murmured, looking tired. Did he stay up listening in on him and Keith last night? He really wanted to know. 

 

«Rockstar boyfriend?» Kat suddenly asked, tilting her cute little head to the side. 

 

«Oh yeah! Lance is dating Keith Kogane from Voltron! Legendary Defender. I love their music, and dingus here managed to snag their lead singer’s heart apparently.» James smiled. 

 

«Oh my god! Please tell her the story of how he _stage dived to your heart_ , Lance. It gets me every time, but it's cute nonetheless. You two are so sappy.» Mabel shouted from the loud espresso machine. 

 

Kat shot an eyebrow high up on her face showing any recognition if she knew who Keith Kogane was, but it was gone instantly. «So, why is he here? Shouldn’t he be in L.A. or something? I know the band broke up a couple years ago…» She suddenly stopped talking, hurt making way to her eyes. Lance could see the hurt right away, not exactly understanding why she felt any pain from that. It wasn’t like she was part of the band. Maybe she was just a big fan like James. 

 

«He opened a guitar shop in the square. Told me he wanted a fresh start. That’s when he met me in the coffee shop. It was a really nice meet-cute.» Lance said all dreamily, head resting on his hands thinking about that day. 

 

«Lance get the fuck out of here and go ask him to move in together. You’re going to keep thinking about it until you do it, think about your clients at work. You won’t be able to give them good dance lessons if you keep thinking about this.» Mabel said when she handed Kat and Wardo a cup of coffee each. 

 

«Why are you always right?» said Lance, downing his tea. «It was nice to meet you, Kat. Don’t be a stranger. I’m off to find my man and ask him to move in together. Wish me luck. Oh and James honey.» James directed his gaze to his best friend. «The offer still stands.» He winked an ocean blue eye at him. 

 

*_*

 

«Allura, been a long time.» Keith relaxed in his computer chair, gloved hands finding their way behind his head. 

 

«Keith, you let your hair grow out. It’s suiting, I could hardly recognize you.» Allura made a soft smile. 

 

«So, what’s so important that you had to see my face to tell me this.» Keith asked, making a bored look. 

 

He was hoping it didn’t have anything to do with the band, but the chances for that were slim pickings. He was ready for the blow, and he could feel it in every nerve in his body that it would be about the band. As long as Shiro wasn’t a part of this, he might go along with what she wanted to say. 

 

«Well, you know how every year the Olkari-foundation host an event where they invite well-known artists and bands to compete against each other?» Allura started to inform, waiting for Keith’s confirmation.

 

«Yeah, and…?» He made an exasperated look to let her go on.

 

«I talked to Pidge, and she thought it would be a good idea to gather the band and join the event…» 

 

«ABSOLUTELY NOT. We’re done with the band, Allura. You left, Hunk left…and now you want to bring us back after that bad break-up. What would the media say? Have you thought about that?» Keith spat at the screen, smalls beads of spit on Allura’s face. 

 

«I wasn’t done, Keith. Listen, we thought it was a good idea to gather the band for that night only. Because, Adam West is playing.» Allura’s lip curled like she had a plan.

 

«You really are daft, Allura. You know how much I hate that guy. Besides, Shiro would be there if we were to play against them. I’m saying no.» Keith crossed his arms, an angry pout forming on his face, his dark brows furrowed.

 

«I wouldn’t call you unless I had a plan, Keith. God…Listen, Shiro won’t be there that night, he has an important meeting with the same label I’m working with. Wouldn’t it feel good to beat Adam West and make some money for a charity in need? I bet you miss being on stage, it’s been what, almost three years? I know you, Keith, you love being on stage, you love singing with all your heart. Don’t back out of this, it’s just one night. Like I said, we miss you. Please.» All of her white teeth showed when she used the polite word. 

 

Keith was quiet, which felt like a hundred years, contemplating if he wanted to do this. The charity event always had a great PR buzz, and if Keith’s band won against Adam West, it would feel amazing. Also, he had been wanting to reconcile with the band. He missed them a lot, he knew that. 

 

Then there was Lance. What would he think? He would probably be over the moon to be a part of his life as a rockstar’s boyfriend for a day or two. But, he’d had to set some ground rules for him, he could be a handful when they lived normal lives. Keith imagined how he would act with the paparazzi, the interviews, everyone is going to want to know who Keith’s boyfriend was. He had to talk to Lance first to see how he felt about being in the tabloids because once they go along with this event, his private life will be exposed. 

 

Keith finally nodded to himself, his eyes flaming a violet color at Allura. «Fine. We’ll do it.» 

 

«Oh yay!» 

 

«But, I need to talk to my boyfriend first.» Keith interjected. 

 

Allura went quiet, a smug face finding her. «Boyfriend? Keith are you in a serious relationship? Like for real, that’s so unlike you. It’s refreshing.» She beamed at the news. 

 

«Yeah, his name’s Lance. He’ll be a handful if he goes along with this. Where’s the event taking place this year?» Keith asked, thinking about his bandmates meeting Lance, his boyfriend. 

 

«L.A.! I’ll send you all the details. The event is happening in six weeks so that will give us enough time to prepare the band and practice some of our old songs, unless?» A brown brow shot up curiously on her face.

 

«Yeah, I’ve been writing. I might have a song or two we can rehearse.»

 

«Goodie, you were always an amazing songwriter. Send me the deeds on your location and I’ll come over to practice. I’ll talk to Pidge and Hunk. This is so exciting Keith.» Allura smiled, like she did when they had first formed their band. 

 

«Let me talk to Hunk, I’ve been meaning to contact him for a while. I’m pretty sure Lance will be positive to this so I’ll send you my address. It was good to see you, Allura. Like old times.» Keith smiled to the screen. 

 

«Likewise. I'll see if I can come in a week’s time. Say hello to your boyfriend from me, I can’t wait to meet him.» 

 

«Sure.»

 

«Oh, and Keith.» Allura said, grabbing his attention before he logged out. 

 

«I still think you should talk to Shiro. Just an advice, you can’t let this grudge sink any deeper, it’s not healthy. I’ll see you in a week.» She logged off. 

 

«Hey, who was that?» Keith heard behind him.

 

Lance was standing behind his computer chair when Keith turned around in his chair. He slapped his thighs for Lance to sit on his lap. «Oh, hello.» Lance purred, his mouth finding Keith’s. 

 

When they finally broke Keith said, «That was Allura. She wanted to ask me something, and I wanted to ask you before we did anything with it.» He smiled. 

 

«Really? Before you tell me, I have something to ask you first.» Lance smiled warmly at Keith. 

 

Lance placed his large hands on his boyfriend’s face, one of his hands started to run through his hair. «We’ve been together just over a month, and I know this might seem rushed…and like we sleep together every night, so I was thinking…Why don’t we move in together.» He smiled brightly, causing a car crash in Keith’s gut. 

 

«Fuck yes. Move in tomorrow.» Keith got up carrying his boyfriend to what was now their bedroom. 

 

Lance spilled on their bed, a smile brightly tugging on his face. Keith pulled off his red sweater falling on top of him, planting loving kisses on his chest, his neck, his mouth. «Oh my god, yes. Best idea ever. I love you, Lance.» He kept on kissing his boyfriend, forgetting everything about his conversation with Allura. 

 

Keith finally broke their kiss, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend’s plumped lips from all the kissing. He couldn’t wait to have him here all the time. «I spoke to Allura.» He said, pulling Lance close to him while they lied on the bed, his arm slung around his boyfriend. 

 

«And?» He asked, looking up at him, blue eyes making him fall in love all over again with him. 

 

«She wants us to get the band together for one last concert. A charity event, sort of like a battle of the bands thing.» Keith explained, trying to see if Lance was following. 

 

«Oh, I know what you mean. The Olkari event? I've seen it on TV. Cool! You guys gonna do it?» He snuggled up into Keith, planting delicate kisses on his neck, but he could feel the urgency in his kisses wanting to do other things. 

 

«I think we are. Just wanted to hear with you what you thought about it, if it was a good idea? You know the media is going to go nuts when they learn I have a steady boyfriend. You think you can tackle that? All that press, they’re sharks, Lance.» Keith warned, his fingers playing with Lance’s hair. 

 

«Sure, how bad can it be? If this means you get to be on stage again, something I know you love, and miss a lot. I see the way you look at your guitar, and all the singing you do. I don’t think you realize how much you sing. You do it all the time.» Lance laughed, grabbing at Keith’s face to kiss him. 

 

«Then we’ll do it. Did you meet Wardo’s girlfriend, was she nice?» Keith asked, remembering where Lance came from before he sprung the big question on him. 

 

«Yeah, she’s cute, but hella feisty. I think you would like her.» Lance said, spilling out of the bed to head for the bathroom to change. 

 

«Feisty, huh.» Keith chuckled. 

 

Lance came back in wearing a blue robe and a face mask. Keith never understood why he was obsessed with these face masks, but he always had the same answer ready. 

 

«Oh yeah, Wardo had the cutest nickname for her. It was suiting, something like Pidgeon or Pidge?» Lance said, turning around to find Keith’s stunned face. 

 

«Did you just say Pidge?» He shrieked. 

 

«Yeah. She wanted to know a lot about you actually, it was kind of creepy.» Lance went back into the bathroom leaving Keith with his stunned face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry, there hasn't been any updates for a while. I've been super busy writing my other long fic, and I promise to get back to this one soon. I have everything planned out for the rest of this story, and I believe for it to have hopefully 50K words left and a lot of smutty and fluffy scenes to come. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, and that it'll be worth the wait once I get back to writing it again. :)


End file.
